En brazos del jefe
by kyla from the sky
Summary: Edward creia que Bella era la secretaria perfecta seria y calmada, hasta que descubrio un lado de ella que no conocia... y que lo atraia hacia ella...el finnnn
1. summary

**hola aki de paso para dejarles el argumento de la nueva historia que adaptare si les interesa pasen por mi perfil para leer el capitulo 1**

**besos**

En brazos del jefe

**_Argumento:_**

_Ella era su mano derecha. Él confiaba en ella, le pagaba bien, pero le interesaba más su sistema de archivo que su figura… Edward Cullen no quería tener que soportar la complicación de una secretaria enamorada de su jefe, así que la eficiente Bella, callada y sin ambiciones, era su compañera perfecta en las reuniones del consejo._

_Entonces, descubrió el romance que le había roto el corazón años atrás, y con ello descubrió también, tras el disfraz de profesional intachable, a la verdadera y apasionada Bella. Y todo ello despertó su interés. Bella sabía que enamorarse del jefe sólo podía traerle complicaciones… hasta que él la besó. A partir de ese momento, su relación se transformó en algo deliciosamente peligroso._


	2. Cap 1 Se terminaron las vacaciones

**primero que nada: ni la historia - Cathy Williams- ni los personajes - Meyer- me pertenecen, yo solo hago la adapatción**

**bien pues aki les traigo una nueva historia hace mucho que la lei por primera vez y es una de mis favoritas ojala la disfruten tanto como yo**

**besos**

**Capítulo 1**

Bella empujó las puertas dobles de cristal que daban acceso al edificio de oficinas, e inmediatamente tuvo la agradable sensación de estar volviendo a casa. Acababa de volver de unas vacaciones en Portugal, dos semanas de calor, cielo azul, mar más azul aún y cócteles alrededor de la piscina todas las noches con su compañera de piso. Y después de todo eso, habían tomado el avión de vuelta al frío y gris Washington que salía a regañadientes del invierno a una más dulce primavera.

—Podría quedarme aquí para siempre —le había dicho Rosalie el cuarto día de sus vacaciones, tumbada al sol al lado de la piscina con una bebida en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra.

—Te aburrirías como una ostra al cabo de un mes —le había contestado ella, mientras se extendía bronceador por todo el cuerpo con la esperanza de que un ligero tono dorado la hiciese parecer más saludable. Eso era todo lo que pedía. Era demasiado delgada y corriente para pretender otra cosa.

—Es posible —concedió Rosalie—. Puede que para siempre sea demasiado, pero no me importaría quedarme al menos un par de semanas más.

En aquel momento. Bella había estado de acuerdo con su amiga, pero al final de la segunda semana, estaba ya deseando volver al trabajo.

Y en aquel momento, mientas se encaminaba hacia el ascensor, se preguntaba si no era un poco triste echar de menos el trabajo. ¿Qué indicaba eso respecto de su vida personal? Tenía veintisiete años, y no resultaba difícil imaginársela dentro de diez como una callada solterona para quien los fines de semana discurrirían tediosamente en casa mientras ansiaba que volviese a llegar el lunes. Menudo porvenir.

Como siempre que sus pensamientos discurrían por aquellos derroteros, hizo un esfuerzo por quitárselos de la cabeza. Hubo un tiempo también para ella en el que estuvo llena de entusiasmo, planes y sueños, pero apenas podía recordar ya a aquella chica.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina justo cuando alguien colgaba de un golpe el teléfono en el despacho de su jefe.

¿Aquello era lo que había echado de menos? Estaba colgando el abrigo cuando él abrió la puerta que unía sus despachos y la miró con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Bella lo miró sin alterarse. Durante el año y medio que llevaban trabajando juntos, había llegado a acostumbrarse al temperamento agresivo de Edward Cullen.

—Bueno, ya veo que no es necesario preguntarte si lo has pasado bien —dijo mientras ella se acercaba a su mesa a encender el ordenador.

—Han sido unas vacaciones muy agradables, gracias —contestó, y al mirarlo se vio asaltada, como siempre, por la fuerza pura de su presencia. Todo en él te obligaba a prestarle atención inmediata, pero era algo que iba más allá del atractivo físico de su pelo cobrizo y sus ojos verdes. Su singularidad provenía del torrente de energía que latía en su interior, una seguridad y un poder intangible que se resistía a cualquier clase de definición. Cuando hablaba, la gente dejaba lo que estuviese haciendo para escucharle. Cuando entraba en una habitación, los demás se volvían a mirarlo, lo seguían con los ojos.

—Supongo que te habrás pasado todo el día chapoteando en la piscina y chamuscándote la piel.

¿Cómo podía gustarle trabajar para un hombre como aquél, para quien la más común cortesía era algo que ignoraba por completo, a no ser que fuera necesaria para sus intereses?

—Una experiencia muy relajante —replicó, sin dejarse provocar.

Él había avanzado hasta su mesa. Ella se sentó y empezó a clasificar el correo que había recogido en recepción, apartando lo que ella debería contestar directamente.

A pesar de lo exasperante y exigente que pudiera ser, Edward Cullen y ella trabajaban bien juntos, y con el tiempo, él había ido delegando una considerable parte del trabajo en ella. Confiaba en su capacidad. La publicidad era un sector muy exigente, y algunos de sus clientes eran temperamentales y muy sensibles. Bella sabía que él la consideraba capaz de tratar con ellos. Sabía cómo calmar las rabietas si él no estaba allí para hacerse cargo.

A cambio, estaba bien pagada, bastante mejor de lo que lo estaría en la competencia, lo cual era una bendición y una trampa al mismo tiempo, porque renunciar a ese trabajo supondría un importante recorte en su salario, y ya se había acostumbrado a un cierto nivel de comodidades: podía permitirse unas vacaciones en el extranjero y salir de vez en cuando a cenar a restaurantes caros. Podría incluso comprarse algunas prendas de diseño, pero no lo hacía. Sabía que la ropa de diseño necesitaba un cuerpo perfecto… y con su delgadez, esas ropas no le sentarían bien.

—Bueno, por lo menos uno de nosotros está relajado —dijo, en un tono que parecía sugerir que hubiera urdido algo para que sus vacaciones le hubiesen resultado a él especialmente duras.

—¿Ha habido mucho trabajo?—preguntó, y dejó de inspeccionar la pantalla del ordenador para mirarlo a él. Se había apoyado en el borde de la mesa y no parecía tener intención de marcharse—. ¿Qué tal ha ido la campaña de Finner? ¿Han firmado?

—Sí —replicó e hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Pero no gracias a esa cabeza hueca que escogiste para sustituirte.

—Jessica venía muy bien recomendada por la agencia —protestó—. ¡No la habría aceptado de no ser así!

Debía haber ocurrido lo mismo de siempre. Ya lo había visto antes. Mujeres perfectamente maduras y profesionales que quedaban reducidas a adolescentes tartamudas en presencia de Edward. Tenía la irritante costumbre de disparar órdenes como balas, y el más mínimo signo de ineficacia era tratado sin contemplaciones. La paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes.

—¿Qué agencia? ¿Una especializada en idiotas?

—No digas tonterías. No habría contratado a alguien que me pareciese incompetente, ¿no crees? Porque eso significaría que al volver, me iba a encontrar con un retraso de dos semanas de trabajo.

Con el rabillo del ojo echó un vistazo a la pila de expedientes que había sobre su mesa, ya que muy bien podían ser el trabajo de dos semanas.

—Ya —replicó él, que había visto su mirada—. Esa chica casi no sabía ni escribir a máquina.

—Sus pulsaciones por minuto estaban por encima de la media.

—Pues cada vez que intentaba dictarle algo, se venía abajo.

Bella lo miró imaginándose la escena. Lo de venirse abajo querría decir que la pobre chica le habría hecho preguntas mientras le dictaba en lugar de seguir lo que estaba diciendo él, lo cual se habría visto interrumpido frecuentemente por llamadas de teléfono y habría terminado por ser las bases de una carta que se suponía ella debía completar echando mano de su profundo conocimiento del cliente. Pobre chica. La próxima vez contrataría a alguien de más edad y con la suficiente presencia de ánimo para aguantar las exigencias de Edward.

—No tienes por qué mirarme así —dijo él.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues como queriendo decir que es culpa mía haber acabado con una secretaria temporal que probablemente no ha terminado sus cursos. Porque yo soy un hombre perfectamente razonable.

Bella a punto estuvo de echarse a reír.

—Desde luego —murmuró, conteniéndose—. ¿Podría tomarme una taza de café?

—Tráetela a mi despacho. Quiero repasar algunos expedientes contigo. Acabamos de conseguir un cliente nuevo. Un aristócrata que quiere que le hagamos una campaña discreta para su mansión.

—¿Mansión?

—Hablaremos de ello en mi despacho.

Edward se incorporó y se pasó la mano por el pelo, y Bella pensó fugazmente que todavía no había conocido a otro hombre tan atractivo como él. Los ángulos de su rostro eran duros, casi arrogantes, pero con una latente sensualidad. Estaba en su boca, en sus ojos de pestañas oscuras, en la gracia de movimientos de su cuerpo. Nunca hacía ejercicio, y seguramente no reconocería un gimnasio aunque lo viera, pero su cuerpo estaba en forma. Tenía una delgadez atlética y firme que se manifestaba bajo su traje.

¿Sería esa una de las razones por las que trabajaban tan bien juntos? Ella era capaz de reconocer, de una forma cínica y fría, que era un hombre tan atractivo que casi daba miedo, pero que a ella no le atraía. Era de esa clase de hombres que, instintivamente, sabía que debía evitar. Ya había cometido un error en ese sentido, un error que estaba decidida a no volver a cometer.

Ella tampoco era de su tipo. No solía salirse del estereotipo: sexys, rubias y al menos aparentemente, poco exigentes intelectualmente hablando.

Su última secretaria, que se había marchado seis meses antes de que ella llegara, había sido, según algunas de las demás chicas de la oficina, una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años con afición a las faldas de tweed, incluso en verano, y a los zapatos planos con cordones. Después de ella, había pasado por allí un buen número de chicas jóvenes que habían durado poco más del par de semanas.

Bella sabía que lo que apreciaba en ella era su inteligencia y su obvia falta de atractivo, lo cual resultaba bastante deprimente o bien un comentario halagador, dependiendo de qué lado de la valla se contemplase. Por su parte, estaba encantada.

Cuando entró en su despacho, él estaba al teléfono y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, mirándola mientras lo hacía.

Bella fue consciente de pronto de su aspecto. No era que hubiese habido un tinte ni remotamente sexual en su mirada, pero sí una cierta e inesperada apreciación. Al parecer, había servido para algo tanta crema solar. No era que se hubiera puesto muy morena, pero sí estaba ligeramente bronceada.

Se sentó estirándose los pliegues de la falda con la mano y dejó vagar la mirada por el cielo opresivo y gris. Con o sin bronceado, no necesitaba un espejo para saber lo que le faltaba. Su pelo castaño y un poco ondulado, largo hasta media espalda, tenía brillo y era fácil de cuidar, pero en conjunto con su rostro de líneas delgadas y alargadas le daban aspecto… digamos, de la chica de la puerta de enfrente. Además, carecía de curvas. Lo sabía y no le molestaba, excepto en algunas ocasiones si se encontraba al lado de alguien manifiestamente sexy. Entonces sentía envidia de la gente que podía llevar vestidos ajustados y con grandes escotes.

—¿Hola?

El timbre profundo de su voz la trajo de vuelta al presente.

—Lo siento. Estaba a kilómetros de aquí.

—Y me da la sensación de que en un lugar no muy agradable, a juzgar por tu expresión.

Bella enrojeció y bajó la mirada al bloc de notas que tenía sobre las piernas. A veces era fácil olvidarse de lo agudo que podía ser Edward Cullen cuando se trataba de analizar las mentes de los demás. La suya estaba bajo siete llaves.

—Estaba pensando en lo que tengo que hacer cuando vuelva a casa —improvisó, y él adoptó un gesto de cinismo.

—Pues siento tener que traerte al universo mundano de la oficina —replicó, recostándose en su silla cruzado de brazos—. No puedo imaginarme tu casa de otro modo que escrupulosamente limpia —bromeó, y ella enrojeció aún más.

—Está hecha un desastre —dijo, desafiándole a contradecirla—: libros y ropa por todas partes, cacharros sin fregar…

Bajó la mirada para ocultar el brillo de rebelión de sus ojos. ¿Se pensaría que era en todo precisa y ordenada? ¿Creería que por ser eficiente y bien organizada en su trabajo, era exactamente igual fuera de él? «Por lo que sabe de mí podría llevar una vida de lujuria y desenfreno fuera de este edificio».

—Estoy sorprendido —le dijo—. ¿Es que Rosalie no colabora?

—Es el lío típico de después de las vacaciones —contestó—. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de deshacer las maletas.

—¿Por qué no contratáis a alguien que vaya a limpiar?

—Pues porque es un lujo innecesario.

—¿Es que no te pago bastante?

—No, no es eso —contestó, preguntándose dónde iba a conducirles aquella conversación, y lo miró a hurtadillas, intentando determinar su humor—. La verdad es que no me desagrada limpiar —dijo—. Lo encuentro relajante.

—Eres la primera mujer a la que oigo decir una cosa así.

«Eso es por la clase de mujeres con las que sales», estuvo a punto de decirle. Y no era que pensase que iba a satisfacerle una mujer que quisiera limpiarle la casa. Era más, estaba convencida de que saldría huyendo de encontrársela. No era ésa una de las características que él encontraría más atractiva en un miembro del otro sexo. No quería noches hogareñas viendo la televisión, ni comidas caseras, ni tener una mujercita que lo recibiese todos los días con el delantal puesto.

—Antes me has dicho que tenemos un nuevo cliente…

—Tengo el expediente por aquí —dijo, y rebuscó en uno de sus cajones—. ¿Dónde demonios lo habré puesto? Estaba seguro de haberlo dejado aquí.

—Puede que Jessica lo archivara.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?—preguntó, irritado.

—¿Por qué lo considerase parte de su trabajo? Archivar suele ser trabajo de secretaria, incluso de las que no han terminado sus cursos.

Cerró el cajón de un empujón y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Sarcasmo, Bella? ¿Desde cuándo?

Bella no contestó. Normalmente solía contener esa clase de respuestas. Normalmente, mantenía un comportamiento sereno y plácido. Hacía su trabajo y pocas veces se permitía el lujo de hacer comentarios personales. Pero dos semanas al sol habían despertado algo en ella. Había habido un montón de parejas jóvenes allí, absortos el uno en el otro, ajenos al mundo exterior. El hotel se especializaba en vacaciones de luna de miel, y desde ese punto de vista no había sido elegido con demasiado acierto, porque por primera vez Bella había sido consciente de su soledad. Rosalie estaba soltera también, pero en su vida había montones de hombres. Emanaba cierto atractivo vivaz que los atraía como miel a las moscas. Además, claro, tenía un cuerpo de infarto que cualquier modelo mataría por tener.

Su situación era algo diferente. Ningún hombre acudía a llamar a su puerta, aunque tenía unos cuantos amigos del otro sexo que de vez en cuando la invitaban a cenar, o al teatro. Pero, últimamente, echaba en falta una relación sentimental. Quizás por haber traspasado el umbral de los 25, el tiempo parecía correr más. Se rio mentalmente, ni siquiera tenia treinta años y ya se sentía vieja.

Sonrió a Edward y decidió que cualquier inquietud de aquella clase sería mejor dejarla en casa, o al menos asegurada bajo llave en algún lugar inaccesible de su cabeza.

—¿Qué habéis hecho tu amiga y tú estas vacaciones?—le preguntó con curiosidad y, de haber podido, Bella se hubiera dado una patada en el trasero. Nada le gustaba más a Edward que un desafío. Tontamente había dejado entrever algo más detrás de su eficiente sonrisa.

—Bah… lo normal.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es lo normal?

—Ya lo has dicho tú antes: chapotear en la piscina y chamuscarnos bajo el sol.

La verdad era que la mayoría de parejas que habían hecho lo mismo que ellas parecían lo bastante jóvenes para poder ser sus hijos. O quizás ella se sentía lo bastante mayor para poder ser su madre. Un repentino sabor a insatisfacción le asaltó la boca. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando?, se preguntó, irritada. No solía sentir lástima por sí misma, y esperaba no estar empezando a sentirse una víctima.

—No podéis haberos pasado todas las vacaciones haciendo siempre lo mismo.

—No. También hemos ido a la playa.

Le habría gustado darle un giro a la conversación y volver a lo de la casa solariega, pero sabía que con ello sólo conseguiría despertar aún más su curiosidad.

—¿El agua, qué tal?

—Fría.

—¿Y por las noches? ¿Qué hacen por las noches dos chicas solteras de vacaciones en el extranjero?

Parecía estar disfrutando con su incomodidad, y eso la irritaba aún más.

—Yo creo que tú mismo podrías contestarte a esa pregunta, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, hacemos montones de anuncios sobre ese tema.

—Ah, sí —contestó, mirándola pensativo—. Discotecas, bares… sexo.

Dejó que esa última palabra cayera entre ellos como una fruta prohibida, y ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Yo no soy tan joven —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—¿Quieres decir que eres demasiado mayor para discotecas, para bares, para sexo… o para las tres cosas?

Cerró con furia el bloc de notas y lo miró.

—Lo que yo haga en mis vacaciones no es asunto tuyo. Además, si tanto te interesa saber lo que hacen las mujeres jóvenes y solteras durante las vacaciones, te sugiero que lo averigües de primera mano. Estoy segura que encontrarás un montón de mujeres deseando mostrártelo.

¿Cómo habría conseguido provocar en ella una reacción así, siendo una persona tan controlada?

—Bueno, bueno, bueno…—entrelazó las manos y la examinó, un examen largo y concienzudo que resultó tan incómodo como desconcertante—. Una buena demostración de temperamento, sí señor —dijo, con la voz de un científico que acabase de descubrir que un ratón de laboratorio tenía cualidades que no esperaba encontrar.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella, y lo peor era que sentía ganas de echarse a llorar, lo cual era ridículo. Era evidente que últimamente pensaba demasiado, y las insinuaciones de Edward la habían empujado un poco más allá—. Sería mejor que empezásemos con…

—No tan deprisa. Estoy intrigado —se colocó las manos bajo la nuca y siguió mirándola atentamente—. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si había algo o no tras tanta eficiencia.

—Vaya. Muchas gracias —murmuró.

—Y ahora, te he ofendido —dijo, pero sin parecer lamentarlo. Es más, parecía estar disfrutando enormemente de aquella situación. Debía haberse pasado dos semanas con un humor de perros y ahora quería desquitarse y pasarse un buen rato a su costa.

—No me has ofendido —contestó.

—Al final, no me has contado lo que has hecho en las vacaciones, porque es evidente que algo ha ocurrido. No pareces la misma. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es que has conocido a alguien?—y sonrió, como si esa posibilidad le hiciera gracia—. ¿Cómo era él? ¿Te das cuenta de que apenas sé nada de tu vida privada, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hace que trabajas para mí?

—Sí.

«Y así es como quiero que continuemos», pensó.

—Espero que no estés pensando en abandonarme para casarte y tener hijos.

Bella hizo una mueca. Esa posibilidad no podía estar más alejada de la realidad. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Niños? Hacía mucho tiempo ya que había enterrado esos pensamientos.

—No me pareces la clase de chica que pueda tomar una decisión así de la noche a la mañana —añadió, sin molestarse en esperar a que ella contestase.

Y no era que pensara hacerlo, porque todo aquello no era asunto suyo, así que contuvo la respiración y guardó silencio con la esperanza de que renunciase a seguir indagando o a que la salvara el timbre del teléfono.

Así fue. El teléfono le tuvo ocupado unos minutos, de modo que cuando colgó, se había olvidado de ella y de su vida privada. Abrió uno de los expedientes que tenía sobre la mesa y Bella suspiró aliviada.

Mientras le dictaba cartas y su mano volaba sobre el papel y pasaba páginas, se dio cuenta de que estaba escribiendo, escuchando y siguiendo órdenes, pero que tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

No quería que Edward Cullen mostrase alguna clase de interés en ella, ni siquiera el interés de naturaleza más casual. Se había acostumbrado a la relación impersonal y estrictamente profesional que mantenían, y le gustaba que siguiera así, pero ahora parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarlo a hurtadillas como todas esas mujeres cuyos ojos se sentían irresistiblemente atraídos por él.

Se despertó de aquel sueño cuando le oyó hablándole de su último proyecto.

—Se trata de una casa bastante grande —sacó una serie de fotos del expediente y las extendió—. Ha pertenecido a la misma familia durante generaciones. Los jardines fueron realizados por alguien bastante famoso, y el interior de la casa es especial. Al parecer la familia ha tenido conexiones con la realeza, pero en el pasado.

—¿Y por qué han acudido a ti los propietarios?

—El propietario. El coste de mantener una casa como esa está causando estragos en su cuenta bancaria. Lo que yo he leído entre líneas es que el tipo en cuestión ha debido dilapidar una buena parte del dinero de la familia y ahora se encuentra con un título y poco más —levantó la mirada de las fotos y dio unos golpecitos con su pluma sobre la mesa—. Lo de siempre. Una herencia familiar importante que poco a podo se ha ido reduciendo con el paso de los años. Ahora queda sólo la casa, y el coste de mantenerla abierta es desorbitado. Nuestro cliente ha pensado que si pudiera abrirla al público podría recuperar parte de los costes. Nuestro trabajo es hacer publicidad discretamente.

—Ya.

Afortunadamente habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—Échale un vistazo a las fotos y dime lo que piensas.

Le puso delante las fotografías y Bella sintió un estremecimiento de horror en la espalda. No se podía mover. Fue mirando las fotografías con mano temblorosa y volvió a dejarlas sobre la mesa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Qué clase de campaña tiene pensada?—preguntó débilmente. El cerebro empezó de nuevo a funcionarle, y de pronto, a toda velocidad. No había motivo por el que aquel proyecto pudiese influir en su vida. No tenía por qué. Seguiría manteniendo su frialdad, su serenidad, su profesionalidad.

—Algo en las revistas de casas de campo más prestigiosas. Quiere abrir la casa y los jardines a los visitantes, y más adelante, tiene intención de trasformar el lugar en un hotel de campo.

—Ya.

—¿Dónde demonios estás esta mañana, Bella?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Intentó sonreír, pero tenía entumecidos los músculos de la cara.

—Quiero decir —empezó Edward, con exagerada paciencia—, que estás como si hubieras visto un fantasma. Blanca como la pared. No me vayas a decir que has pillado la gripe en vacaciones, porque creo que no podría soportar un día más con tu sustituta.

—No. Estoy bien. Bueno… parece un trabajo relativamente fácil. Quiero decir que la casa lo dice todo por sí misma.

—Cierto. Es lo que yo había pensado —dijo, y empezó a explicarle sus planes mientras ella le oía a medias y asentía… con un poco de suerte, esperaba que en el momento adecuado—. He concertado una cita para que vayamos a ver la casa dentro de una semana —cerró el expediente de golpe—. De todas formas, nos haremos una idea más exacta cuando la veamos.

—¿Cuando la veamos?

—Naturalmente. Quiero que vengas conmigo para que veas el lugar y tomes notas —contestó, y luego la miró atentamente—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que tienes algún inconveniente?

—¡No!—contestó. No había sólo un inconveniente sino cientos de ellos—. Es que no estoy segura de si tendré tiempo… me da la impresión de que Jessica ha dejado bastante trabajo por terminar, y además, algunas cuentas están algo retrasadas. Tendré que dedicarles algo de tiempo para actualizarlas…

Su voz se fue apagando hasta quedar en silencio.

—Puedes ponerte al día en un par de días-dijo Edward despacio—, y Jasper se ha ocupado de las cuentas. ¿Alguna otra excusa más?

—La verdad es que preferiría no ocuparme de este trabajo en particular —confesó sin rodeos, pero tenía la impresión de que así tampoco iba a conseguir nada. Conocía aquel brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues simplemente porque preferiría no ir, eso es todo. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que respetes mi petición.

—Y yo preferiría que fueses, si no te importa. Si me das una explicación lógica, veré si puedo respetar tu petición.

Muy típico de él, pensó, frustrada. Cualquier otra persona habría imaginado que tendría sus razones y hubiese accedido sin más. Pero no Edward Cullen. Si veía un cartel de No Entrar, su primera reacción era la de intentar colarse. Y no se contentaría con encontrar la entrada más sencilla, ni siquiera con entrar de la forma más rápida.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido algo así? ¿Cómo era posible que el único hombre del mundo con el que ella no quería tener nada que ver, propietario de la única mansión del mundo en la que por nada quisiera volver a entrar, hubiera elegido aquella agencia de publicidad de entre todas las del país?

Evidentemente conocía la respuesta: Edward Cullen era el mejor, y su empresa era muy respetada en el sector.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a hablar de su vida personal con él.

—De acuerdo —asintió—. Iré contigo. ¿Podrías darme la fecha exacta para anotarla en la agenda?

—Las fechas. Un total de tres días.

¿Había algo peor?

—¿Y te importaría decirme por qué has cambiado de opinión?—le preguntó como por casualidad.

—Pues sí, sí que me importaría.

Edward la miró atentamente, casi como si estuviese viéndola por primera vez.

—Menudo día de revelaciones —exclamó—. Primero tu arranque de genio, y ahora un oscuro secreto. Estoy empezando a preguntarme qué otras sorpresas tienes guardadas para mí.

—No es un oscuro secreto —contestó con una risilla—. Y no tengo guardada ninguna sorpresa, ni para ti, ni para nadie más.

—Bueno. Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver.

Y él también se echó a reír.


	3. Cap 2 Viaje de pesadilla

**hola**

**gracias por seguir leyendo y por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron aki les dejos el capitulo 2 ojala que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo 2**

La semana siguiente fue una pesadilla. Tuvieron muchísimo trabajo, como si cientos de clientes hubiesen decidido acudir a ellos al mismo tiempo. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y las reuniones fueron interminables. Edward tenía mucha resistencia, pero Bella sintió que los nervios iban desbordándola a medida que se sucedían las reuniones.

Portugal y el sol parecían quedar a años luz. Y pensar en la visita a la mansión de Highfield era como tener permanentemente una nube negra sobre la cabeza.

Su capacidad para recordar no dejaba de sorprenderla. Después de los años que habían pasado, podía recordar conversaciones enteras con Emmett McCarthy, casi como si hubiesen tenido lugar el día anterior. Y a cada hora que pasaba, un nuevo retazo parecía añadirse a lo anterior, otro jirón de pasado que llevaba años intentando olvidar.

La mañana que iban a salir para allá, tenía los nervios tensos hasta tal punto que se sintió físicamente enferma al ir a abrirle la puerta a Edward.

Había decidido que no les llevase su chófer habitual, y al abrir la puerta vio que no se había vestido para el trabajo. Nada de traje. En su lugar, llevaba unos pantalones verde oscuro, una camisa a rayas y un jersey de lana color crema. Tal fue su sorpresa que cuando pasaron unos segundos en silencio, él dijo irónicamente.

—¿Es que creías que siempre llevo traje?

—Lo siento —dijo, disculpándose por habérsele quedado mirando de aquella manera.

Recogió la bolsa de viaje, que él se empeñó en quitarle de las manos, y lo siguió hasta su coche, un Jaguar negro y descapotable.

—Tú tampoco tenías por qué haberte vestido de traje —le dijo cuando se acomodaron en el coche—. Se supone que estos tres días van a ser casi de vacaciones. Visitaremos los terrenos que rodean la casa —puso el motor en marcha y arrancó—, veremos las habitaciones de la casa para elegir cuáles quedarán mejor en fotografía y hablaremos de la historia del lugar —la miró con el rabillo del ojo—. No más reuniones agotadoras. Espero que tomes algunas notas, sí, pero relajadamente.

—No pensé que fuese a ser así —contestó, mirando su traje azul marino de corte serio combinado con una blusa blanca. Era la clase de ropa que conseguiría que hasta la mujer más sexy pareciese totalmente asexuada. Lo había elegido deliberadamente. En algún momento tendría que encontrarse con Emmett, y necesitaba ir vestida del modo más serio posible para poder enfrentarse al encuentro.

Con un poco de suerte, tal vez no la reconociera, aunque eso era poco probable. Había cambiado algo durante los últimos cuatro años: se había cortado el pelo, había perdido unos cuantos kilos, pero la mayoría de los cambios se habían obrado en su interior. La desilusión había alterado para siempre su personalidad, pero físicamente seguía siendo, más o menos, la misma.

—Espero que traigas algo menos formal que lo que llevas puesto —dijo Edward—. No queremos intimidar al cliente… lo cual me recuerda que llevo un expediente en el asiento de atrás que quiero que leas. Contiene toda lo que necesitas saber sobre él. Puede que te resulte útil.

Bella no supo qué hacer. Había estado pensando si debía o no decirle a Edward que conocía a Emmett. ¿Cómo explicar si no cuando él la saludase con la familiaridad que cabía esperar? Por otro lado, no quería abrir esa puerta porque sabía que Edward se colaría antes de que hubiera podido cerrarla para someterla a un torrente de preguntas, ninguna de las cuales iba a querer contestar.

Al final, había tomado la decisión de no decirle nada y, en caso de que Emmett la saludase como a una antigua amiga, fingiría haberlo olvidado todo, absolutamente todo. Al fin y al cabo, habían pasado años.

Años… Cuatro años para reconstruir la vida que él había hecho pedazos involuntariamente. Cuatro años para olvidar al hombre que le había arrebatado la virginidad y la inocencia, y que durante tres años la había dejado pensar que lo que compartían iba a ser para siempre.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo vio. Fue en una fría y húmeda noche de invierno, y ella llevaba ya casi un mes trabajando para el padre de él. A pesar de ello, no había visto la mayor parte de Highfield House. Era tan grande: habitaciones y más habitaciones, unidas y separadas por pasillos y distribuidores. Henry McCarthy, que necesitaba ir en silla de ruedas, no había podido mostrársela él mismo. Le había dicho, eso sí, que podía recorrerla con toda tranquilidad, pero tal había sido la carga de trabajo que apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar, así que mucho menos para pasear por la casa.

Aun así, estaba disfrutando mucho de la estancia en la casa. Le encantaba estar sentada en aquella cálida y acogedora biblioteca, rodeada de libros, tomando notas mientras Henry McCarthy buscaba material entre expedientes y documentos, todo presidido por el invierno que poco a poco se había ido apoderando de las vastas tierras que pertenecían a la casa. Era todo tan distinto a la pequeña casa en la que había vivido hasta la muerte de su madre, tan increíble le resultaba mirar por la ventana y ver unos inmensos jardines que se prolongaban hasta las fincas colindantes y que parecían extenderse sin fin…

Highfield House había sido para ella como un paraíso, y por añadidura, su trabajo la encantaba. Le gustaba escuchar los hechos, mezclados con recuerdos que tenía que transcribir y dar forma, y que después pasarían a formar parte de las memorias de Henry McCarthy.

Estaba trabajando sola en el estudio cuando Emmett McCarthy entró, y en la sombra de la habitación iluminada solamente por la lámpara de sobremesa, le pareció una figura de la noche: abrigo largo y oscuro, ropas oscuras. Y se enamoró de él. Loca y desesperadamente, se enamoró del atractivo y mundano Emmett McCarthy.

—¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta, o piensas pasarte todo el viaje Dios sabe dónde?—le preguntó Edward.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué pregunta?

—Madre mía —murmuró entre dientes—. Espero que consigas despertarte lo suficiente como para serme de ayuda en este viaje. No me gustaría encontrarme con que estás pensando en las musarañas cuando deberías estar tomando notas.

—De todas formas, recordarás que te pedí no hacer este trabajo en concreto.

—Lo sé, pero no me diste ninguna razón. ¿Es por la casa? Tú has vivido por aquí, en Forks ¿verdad?

Bella lo miró sorprendida de que pudiese recordar un detalle tan nimio de su curriculum, teniendo en cuenta que ya dieciocho meses que trabajaba para él.

—¿Y bien?

—Sí, cerca —admitió.

Había sido su primer trabajo desde la muerte de su madre.

—¿Muy cerca? Todo el mundo se conoce en estos pueblos tan pequeños, ¿no?

—No —espetó—. La ciudad en que yo crecí era pequeña, pero no tanto. La gente que vive en Londres se imagina que cualquier lugar que quede a más de setenta kilómetros es una especie de aldea encantadora donde todos se tutean.

—¿Y no es así?—preguntó con exagerada incredulidad—. Qué sorpresa.

—Ja, ja.

—Dios mío, no me digas que también tu sentido del humor está hibernando.

Bella se movió en su asiento. Se sentía incómoda. No habría podido decir por qué, pero algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo casi imperceptible. Era como si la repentina curiosidad que parecía sentir por su pasado les hubiera apartado de la relación estrictamente profesional que mantenían hasta otro nivel, aunque no supiera exactamente a cuál.

—¿Cómo es la ciudad?—le preguntó—. Puede ser interesante saberlo para tener en cuenta lo interesante que podría ser para los turistas.

Bella se relajó. Era la clase de pregunta que podía contestar con toda tranquilidad.

—Pintoresca. La calle principal es muy bonita. Hay muchos edificios antiguos que no han sido derruidos para construir grandes almacenes. Sigue habiendo carnicero, panadero… O al menos los había la última vez que estuve allí.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—Hace unos cuantos años.

—¿Algún lugar histórico que poder visitar en las proximidades?

—Los restos de un fuerte. Seguro que tiene historia, pero yo la desconozco. Además, la reserva de La Push no está lejos.

—Interesante. Cualquier mansión abierta al público se beneficiaría de tener unos alrededores interesantes.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo, mientras se preguntaba por primera vez si la ciudad habría cambiado mucho, si la casa de su madre seguiría en pie, si Gladys y Evelyn vecinas de toda la vida, seguirían encontrando cosas sobre las que discutir. Hacía años que no pensaba en ninguna de aquellas cosas, pero mientras el Jaguar iba devorando kilómetros, no pudo evitar recordar.

—Así que Highfield House queda cerca del centro de la ciudad…

Bella lo miró. Su expresión era interesada, pero desde un punto de vista meramente profesional. O al menos eso le pareció.

—No demasiado. A unos veinte minutos y sin acceso por transporte público.

—En una colina, si no recuerdo mal por las fotos. Debe de tener una vista impresionante.

—Sí.

—Y, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero antes vivía un hombre mayor en ella, ¿verdad? El padre de Emmett McCarthy ¿no?

—Cierto.

El padre de Emmett no había llegado a enterarse nunca de lo que ella sentía por su hijo. Emmett sólo aparecía por allí ocasionalmente, y se recordaba a sí misma esperando su llegada con el entusiasmo de una quinceañera esperando a que llegasen a buscarla para su primera cita. Y él llegaba siempre con flores, dulces o pequeñas chucherías que le llevaba de Londres o París o de donde quiera que viniera. Después, venían unos días de pasión desenfrenada, seguidos de semanas de angustiosa ausencia.

—Murió… no recuerdo exactamente cuándo.

—Yo ya me había marchado a Seattle por entonces —dijo Bella.

—Ya veo que conoces un poco de la historia de la casa. Era viudo ese hombre, ¿no?

—Sí.

Habían salido ya de Seattle y al mirar por la ventanilla se maravilló de lo rápidamente que las calles abarrotadas daban paso a los espacios abiertos. Seguía habiendo casas y fincas habitadas, pero se percibía allí una sensación de espacio que no se podía conseguir en el centro de Londres.

Edward empezó a hablar de uno de sus clientes con el que tenían un problema contable, y después continuaron con arte, música y teatro. La tensión fue desapareciendo paulatinamente. Edward era un buen conversador capaz de hablar prácticamente de todo. Sus conocimientos se extendían desde la política hasta la ópera y era capaz de hablar con el aplomo y la confianza de un gran conocedor, lo que le resultaba muy útil para tratar con la gente, ya que conseguía que sus interlocutores se relajasen.

Apoyó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en Highfield House, en Emmett McCarthy o en alguna de las otras cosas que la habían obsesionado durante los últimos días.

—¿Qué te empujó a venir a trabajar a Londres?—le preguntó con tanto aplomo que ella tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del cambio de tema.

—Pensé que podría conseguir un trabajo más interesante.

—Así que dejaste los espacios abiertos por la vida de una gran ciudad.

No era una pregunta, sino una aseveración.

—No es algo fuera de lo normal.

—Más bien, al contrario —hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué hacías exactamente antes de empezar a trabajar conmigo?

—Nada importante. Trabajos temporales…—contestó, intentando quitarle importancia.

—¿Y antes de eso?

—No había trabajado para ninguna empresa grande —dijo, evasiva. En el curriculum que había enviado en su momento para trabajar en la agencia, no había detallado pormenorizadamente todos sus trabajos. Al fin y al cabo, empezó a trabajar como secretaria temporal, y no le habían hecho muchas preguntas.

—¿Estudiaste en alguna escuela de secretarias?

—No. Trabajaba de forma independiente. Estuve transcribiendo un libro.

Era la verdad, aunque un poco retocada.

—¿Un libro interesante?

—No mucho.

—¿Llegaron a publicarlo?

—Pues no lo sé.

Le hubiera extrañado. Henry McCarthy no parecía tener prisa para concluir sus memorias; era casi más un ejercicio de amor, una especie de afición. Desde luego, no habría necesitado el dinero que habría podido obtener con su publicación. No. Seguro que se había quedado inconcluso.

—Es un poco extraño que te marchases dejando a medias un trabajo como ése, ¿no?

Bella sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar con tanta pregunta, pero lo que le preocupaba eran los rodeos.

Aquella era la forma habitual que Edward utilizaba para conseguir que la gente dijese más de lo que pretendía revelar.

—No pagaban demasiado —mintió—. Además, era un libro que podría haber tardado décadas en escribirse, y yo no quise esperar tanto.

Era casi la verdad.

—Pues el escritor debió desilusionarse.

—¿El escritor?

—Sí, el escritor y la escritora. Quienquiera que estuviera escribiendo ese misterioso libro, porque trabajando en tan estrecha colaboración, supongo que debió crearse un vínculo personal entre vosotros.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Pero le dije que me marchaba con seis meses de antelación.

—Era un hombre, ¿no?

—Sí.

Estaba poniéndola a prueba, intentando sonsacarle. Le había ofrecido un cebo al que era incapaz de resistirse… la sombra de un pasado oculto tras las camisas impecables y los sobrios trajes de trabajo. Había sido un error reaccionar ante las fotos de la casa. Debería haber accedido inmediatamente a acompañarlo en aquel viaje y después decirle, en el último momento, que algo se lo impedía, de modo que ya no hubiera tenido tiempo para posponerlo.

—¿Qué clase de libro estaba escribiendo?—preguntó como si tal cosa, y Bella se dio cuenta de pronto de qué quería averiguar con tanta insistencia.

Edward Cullen pensaba que el escritor y ella habían tenido una aventura.

—Documental.

—¿Mucha investigación?

Hizo un gesto para que consultase el mapa y ella lo desplegó sobre sus piernas para seguir la carretera que habían tomado con el dedo. Aquel lugar estaba haciéndole sentir una extraña nostalgia. Durante los últimos días, el tiempo había ido mejorando y el sol lo bañaba todo. El cielo tenía un azul definido y brillante.

—Bastante.

—No pareces tenerle especial cariño al tipo en cuestión. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?

—Tres años.

—¡Tres años! Dios mío, qué metódico debía ser. ¡Tres años sólo para empezar a escribir un libro!

—No te imaginas cuánto —contestó. Henry era metódico al extremo, pero de vez en cuando se dejaba llevar por pequeñas distracciones, recuerdos de tiempos pasados—. Pero tampoco es que se pasara los tres años sin hacer nada más que escribir.

Si Edward había decidido creer que había tenido una aventura con su jefe, iba a dejar que lo siguiera creyendo. No tenía por qué decirle la verdad.

—Ya me imagino. Tendría que trabajar de vez en cuando para pagar las facturas, ¿no?

—Sí —hizo una pausa—. ¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo al expediente de Highfield House?

Edward contestó con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no. Buena idea. Podrás decirme lo que pienses. Aún no lo habíamos mirado juntos, ¿no?

—No.

Estaba en el asiento de atrás, así que se estiró para alcanzarlo. Fue un alivio que Edward tuviese que ir con la mirada puesta en la carretera, porque así no pudo ver su expresión al examinar las fotografías.

Nada había cambiado. Los alrededores de la casa seguían tan inmaculados como ella los recordaba. Había una fotografía de Emmett, de pie dándole la espalda a la casa, apoyado elegantemente contra su Land Rover y el corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco al reconocerlo. Era difícil definir la expresión de su rostro, pero parecía haber cambiado poco. Alto y enorme como un oso, seguía siendo el hombre atractivo que ella recordaba. ¿Se habría casado? Edward no había dicho nada por lo que pudiera deducir que había sido así. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, cerró el expediente y lo dejó de nuevo sobre el asiento trasero.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

—Es una casa grande. ¿Qué espera el dueño conseguir abriéndola al público?

—Reservarse para su uso particular sólo una parte de la casa, lo cual no debe ser muy complicado teniendo en cuenta el tamaño.

—No me extraña que necesite dinero —comentó Bella, intentando parecer desinteresada—. Debe de ser muy caro mantener una casa así. Sólo los jardines deben de necesitar un regimiento de jardineros.

—No tantos como en el pasado. Según decía la carta de información general que nos enviaron, una gran parte de la tierra ha sido vendida ya. Aun así, siguen teniendo los dos jardines principales, una rosaleda y una pequeña zona de bosque.

Bella recordaba perfectamente aquella zona boscosa. Le gustaba mucho pasear por allí antes de anochecer, después de haber dejado de trabajar. En la primavera, estaba en todo su esplendor con los árboles floridos, y en otoño las hojas formaban una alfombra en el suelo. Los tres años pasados allí le parecían tan irreales como un sueño y al mismo tiempo, tan claros como si hubiesen sido ayer.

Ojalá Emmett no la reconociese en el primer encuentro. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podía tener la oportunidad de hablar con él en privado, lejos de Edward. De ese modo, podría advertirle que no hablase de su relación, que eso formaba parte de un pasado que no quería recordar. Las cosas habían terminado mal entre ellos, pero no por eso dejaba de reconocer que Emmett era una persona honesta. Al fin y al cabo, la mayor culpa había sido suya. Había deducido demasiado, no había querido entender que los de su clase no se casaban con personas de clase inferior.

Volvió a sentir la humillación al recordar su expresión cuando le habló de matrimonio, de compromiso, de relación a largo plazo, y la explicación que casi a borbotones le había ofrecido él: que no estaba preparado para formar una familia. Que le gustaba mucho, decía su expresión, pero era lo bastante decente como para no atreverse a decir lo que llevaba escrito en la cara: que una relación estable con ella simplemente no era adecuada.

Bella apoyó la cabeza y sintió el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Hacía años que no recordaba aquella traumática conversación. Al principio, no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Sus palabras se le quedaron grabadas en la cabeza, tanto que temió llegar a volverse loca, pero, poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, consiguió pensar en otras cosas cada vez que la tentación del recuerdo amenazaba.

Pero su forma de ser quedó alterada por completo: selló sus emociones tras un muro, y así es como pretendía que siguiera siendo si el destino no hubiese intervenido. Si Edward Cullen le hubiese permitido eludir aquel viaje. Como en la lejanía, le oyó decir algo y ella murmuró cualquier cosa en respuesta.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir?—le preguntó, y fue como un violento despertar—. ¡Por amor de Dios, Bella! ¿Qué salida tenemos que tomar? ¡Haz el favor de mirar el mapa!

—Perdona.

Miró el mapa, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde andaban y no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle qué salida acababan de pasar. La precisión con que él le contestó apenas velaba su irritación.

Nunca era así en el trabajo. En condiciones normales, él no tenía más que pedir algo una sola vez para que ella siguiese sus instrucciones cuidadosamente. Pero es que nunca había tenido la cabeza tan en las nubes como en aquellas horas.

—Mira —dijo él cuando ella consiguió por fin indicarle por dónde debían seguir—, no sé qué demonios ocurrió aquí, pero fuera lo que fuese, ocurrió hace ya años. ¿Es que todavía no has conseguido superarlo?

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó—. Lo que pasa es que volver me ha desestabilizado un poco.

—Pues debió de ser algo lo bastante fuerte como para que no hayas vuelto a venir en tanto tiempo.

Bella sintió que sus defensas volvían a activarse. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin confiar en nadie, que le resultaba casi imposible compartir sus cosas. Además, Edward Cullen era la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra en quien querría confiar.

Y mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo se preguntó si habría sido capaz de permanecer inmune al encanto animal que otras mujeres encontraban tan irresistible en él de no haber llevado a sus espaldas una experiencia como aquélla, que tanto le había enseñado.

Seguido de aquel pensamiento, llegó otro mucho más inquietante: ¿cómo sería hacer el amor con él?

Rápidamente, bajó la mirada. Gracias a Dios que era inmune a su encantos. Si Emmett había sido un error catastrófico, Edward Cullen lo sería diez veces más.

—Lo más probable es que ya no viva aquí tan siquiera —le oyó decir.

—¿Quién?

—El hombre con quien tuviste esa relación. El hombre para el que trabajabas.

Sabía que era un tiro a ciegas y fue a contestar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Podía favorecerle que siguiera pensando así.

—No sé por qué, pero no puedo imaginarte teniendo una aventura salvaje y apasionada —comentó él divertido.

—¿Con cuánto tiempo vamos a contar para realizar este proyecto?

—Un cambio de tema no demasiado hábil, Bella.

Que lo estuviera pasando bien a su costa estaba sentándole como una patada en el estómago. Estaba claro que la había catalogado como una antigualla que se dejaba en una polvorienta estantería, una futura solterona con la fecha de venta caducada. Y no por la edad, sino porque, leyendo entre líneas, ella era tan poco atractiva para él que automáticamente quedaba apartada del grupo de las mujeres que podían llegar a casarse.

—No tengo por qué hablar de mi vida privada contigo.

—¿Y hablas de ella con alguien? ¿Hay algún hombre en tu vida?

—No, y estoy encantada con mi situación.

—¿De verdad?—estaba disfrutando con aquella conversación—. Yo creía que todas las mujeres querían casarse, formar una familia y tener niños. Ser el alma del hogar, como suele decirse.

—Pues no todas. Estamos en el siglo XXI, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Hay montones de mujeres que prefieren cultivar sus vidas profesionales.

Nunca le había hablado así, pero es que nunca antes sus conversaciones habían entrado en el ámbito de lo personal, excepto quizás algún viernes en el que él le había preguntado qué planes tenía para el fin de semana.

—Creo que eso es un mito —replicó—. Yo personalmente pienso que la mayoría de las mujeres darían su brazo derecho por la seguridad de una relación comprometida.

Bella no contestó. No estaba segura de poder seguir siendo bien educada si lo hacía.

—¿No estás de acuerdo?—insistió, sin dejar de sonreír.

No debía contestarle. Lo sabía. Debía contenerse, refugiarse en decir algo totalmente inocuo.

—Pues precisamente tú pareces encontrar a todas las que no quieren comprometerse —se oyó decir, horrorizada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella deseó que se la tragase la tierra. Había ido demasiado lejos. Por su tono de voz no habría podido deducir que le hubiera molestado, pero tenía que ser así. En cualquier caso, había sido un comentario falto de tacto. Al fin y al cabo, era su jefe.

—Nada —contestó—. No quería decir nada.

—Sí que querías. Adelante: explícate, que no pienso romperte un brazo por ello.

Bella lo miró como miraría a un tigre que por el momento no tuviese intención de atacar.

—Yo… era puro sarcasmo, nada más —dijo al fin—. No tenía que haberlo dicho.

—Antes de que vuelvas a retirarte tras ese muro de frialdad tan tuyo, dime qué estabas pensando al decir eso. Me interesa saberlo.

Interesado, pero nunca ofendido, ya que las opiniones de una secretaria carecían de importancia. Se sintió estúpidamente herida por ello.

—Está bien —replicó con energía—. Tú has dicho que la mayoría de las mujeres buscan un compromiso, en cuyo caso, ¿cómo te sientes destrozando los corazones de todas las mujeres con las que sales y con las que jamás llegas a comprometerte?

Aquella no estaba siendo una conversación jefe-secretaria. No deberían estar hablando de algo así, sino del tiempo, de las vacaciones, de cine, de cualquier cosa menos de aquello.

—Consigo que se lo pasen bien.

Bella se imaginaba sin lugar a dudas el método que empleaba para que se lo pasaran bien.

—Bueno, eso está bien.

—Pero estaría aún mejor si les pusiera un anillo al dedo ¿no?

—Para ti, supongo que no.

—Ya. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no se cansan de mí antes de que yo pueda tener la oportunidad de cansarme de ellas?—él sonrió al mirarla y ver su gesto—. Supongo que debo tomarme ese gesto como un cumplido —añadió, y ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

Había leído perfectamente en ella. En su opinión, era de esa clase de hombres de los que una mujer no puede cansarse. ¿Y cuándo había empezado ella a pensar así?

—Ya empiezo a reconocer la zona —dijo, y cerró el mapa—. Llegaremos a la ciudad en unos quince minutos. Highfield House está al otro lado.

Y antes de que él pudiera seguir con la conversación, empezó a hablarle de la ciudad con todo detalle, señalando los lugares que le eran familiares al pasar y cubriendo el lapso de intimidad con un monólogo sobre los encantos de la ciudad que había dejado atrás.

Cuando la cruzaron y salieron de nuevo a campo abierto, mentalmente intentó prepararse para lo que la aguardaba, pero ver en la distancia la silueta de Highfield House, elevada en la colina como una matriarca que contemplase sus posesiones, la hizo sentir temor.

—Impresionante, ¿eh?—murmuró él malinterpretando su silencio.

—Desde luego.

—Ya puedes respirar tranquila. Hemos atravesado la ciudad y ya no vas a tener que enfrentarte de nuevo al pasado.

—No.

¡Ojalá estuviera en lo cierto!


	4. Cap 3 Es que prefiero olvidarte

**hola hola**

**aki dejando rapidamente el capitulo**

**al final hay unos comentarios aun par de reviews que me dejaron**

**por lo pronto difruten**

**Capítulo 3**

El coche se detuvo con suavidad frente a la puerta principal de Highfield House y Bella se resistió a la tentación de escurrirse en el asiento de modo que quienquiera que se acercase a recibirlos no pudiera verla.

Afortunadamente, no fue Emmett quien acudió, sino una chica de unos diecinueve años vestida con vaqueros y una sudadera, y con un trapo de limpiar el polvo en la mano. Abrió la puerta del coche y se limitó a esperar que salieran. ¿Qué habría sido del personal que trabajaba en la casa cuando Henry aún vivía? Había un matrimonio que vivía permanentemente allí y tres mujeres que iban un par de veces a la semana para ocuparse de la limpieza, además de los jardineros y del cocinero.

Edward fue el primero en bajar del coche, y Bella al verle caminar hacia la casa, reaccionó y se bajó también para unirse a él.

De cerca, aquella chica parecía aún más joven. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y masticaba un chicle.

—Hemos venido a ver a Emmett McCarthy —dijo Edward y la chica lo miró fijamente.

—No está.

—¿Y dónde podemos encontrarlo?

—Se ha ido al veterinario con la perra.

—Pues podría habernos llamado para decirnos que viniésemos otro día —murmuró a Bella, sin preocuparse demasiado de si la chica la oía o no.

—Se trataba de una urgencia —dijo la chica—. Anna que es la perra, se ha hecho una herida con la valla exterior, y el veterinario le dijo que la llevase inmediatamente. Estará aquí como máximo dentro de cuarenta minutos, y si les parece, yo puedo enseñarles mientras tanto sus habitaciones.

La chica había puesto su atención en Bella, pero tras unos segundos, continuó con su fascinada inspección de Edward, que se había metido las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y fruncía el ceño contrariado.

—¿Tienen equipaje? —preguntó la chica alegremente y Bella le sonrió. No era culpa suya tener que darle aquel mensaje a una persona cuyo nivel de tolerancia con los demás era casi cero. Además, no tener que enfrentarse con Emmett inmediatamente la había puesto de buen humor.

—En el coche —contestó Bella—. ¿Lo recogemos?

—Y yo les enseñaré el camino. Por cierto —añadió la chica, centrándose un poco más en Bella y olvidándose del malhumorado Edward—, me llamo Bree. Vengo a limpiar un par de veces por semana.

—Debes de tardar una eternidad —comentó Bella mientras Edward sacaba sus cosas—. Me sorprende que no haya más… personal.

—Antes lo había. Qué asco me da el chicle después de un rato —sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo de los vaqueros, lo envolvió y se lo guardó—. Pero ahora estoy yo sola, y por supuesto, los jardineros. De todas formas, no está tan mal. Sólo tengo que limpiar parte de la casa, porque el resto está cerrado. Y Emmett, o sea el señor McCarthy, no es demasiado quisquilloso. De hecho, apenas está por aquí. Va y viene.

Bree les precedió charlando incansablemente hasta dejarlos en sus habitaciones.

—La veré más tarde —le dijo a Bella que se alegraba de que no le hubieran dado la misma habitación que la última vez.

—¿Cómo?

—Es que voy a quedarme un par de días como cocinera —se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y sonrió—. Es la única asignatura que se me daba bien en el colegio. Cocino mucho mejor que limpio —con el trapo dio un golpe enérgico en el marco de la puerta, como si estuviese espantando una mosca—. Y es más divertido.

En cuanto se marchó. Bella se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el banquito que había debajo. La casa no había cambiado por dentro. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Quería salir a esperar a Emmett. En cuanto viese su coche, saldría a recibirlo para poder dejarle claro que no podía mencionarle nada a Edward por lo que éste pudiera deducir que se conocían.

Había repetido la conversación cien veces en su cabeza cuando el Range Rover apareció en la entrada. Durante unos segundos, le vio bajarse del coche y soltar a la perra. Entonces, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Edward no la veía.

¿Y por qué le importaba tanto que Edward pudiera llegar a saber algo de su pasado? Todo el mundo tenía un pasado, y muchos con un esqueleto en el armario.

Pero, por alguna razón, le importaba. Que pudiera llegar a saber demasiado de ella la inquietaba. Era como si sospechase que una vez la distancia que había entre ellos desapareciera, algo tenía que ocurrir.

Se encontró con Emmett en el recibidor; se estaba quitando la chaqueta para dejarla sobre la mesa de caoba. Se dio la vuelta al oír pasos, sin duda esperando que fuese Bree, y lo que tuviera intención de decir se le quedó atascado en la garganta y sólo produjo una especie de gemido de sorpresa. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, y fue él quien por fin habló:

—¡Dios mío… Bella Swan! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Enfrentarse a los temores de uno era siempre más fácil que temer la confrontación. Al verlo, Bella pensó: «es sólo un hombre. La pieza de un puzzle entre otras muchas». Y los recuerdos idealizados que tenía de él se disiparon. No era ni tan alto ni tan guapo como ella le recordaba. Ni tampoco tan fuerte. Bueno, si lo era pero no la afecto como solía hacerlo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Emmett —dijo, mirando por encima del hombro.

—Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Parecía atónito.

—Vamos a la cocina —dijo Bella y lo agarró del brazo.

Esperaba encontrarse a Bree allí, tomándose un café y fumándose un cigarrillo, pero la cocina estaba vacía. La familiaridad y al mismo tiempo la extrañeza de aquel escenario la sorprendió. Los mismos muebles de madera, el mismo suelo verde, la misma enorme mesa de pino. Nada estaba fuera de su sitio. Parecía casi en desuso.

—No puedo creer que seas tú, Bells —dijo, recuperando la compostura—. Dios mío, cómo has cambiado. ¡Si hasta te has cortado el pelo!

Lo dijo como si, en un periodo de cuatro años, cortarse el pelo fuese toda una temeridad.

—Siéntate, Emmett.

Él obedeció y siguió mirándola como si fuera un fantasma. Y haberle pillado desprevenido hizo crecer la confianza en sí misma de Bella. Se había pasado días agonizando, pensando en cuál sería su reacción cuando volviese a verlo después de tanto tiempo, temiendo los recuerdos que podrían resucitar. Pero todos esos temores habían quedado en aquel momento en un segundo plano.

—Estás estupenda —dijo él mirándola con el mismo entusiasmo infantil que tanto la había afectado en un principio. Todo había sido entusiasmo para él, eso era cierto, hasta que el momento de tomar una decisión llegó. Si alguna vez encontraba un hombre, se aseguraría de que fuese firme y seguro. El encanto era algo que no bastaba para convivir toda una vida.

—He venido con Edward Cullen —le dijo—. Trabajo para él.

—Ah. Así que estás aquí para ver la casa —su expresión cambió—. Qué pena Bells tener que hacer esto. Mi padre no habría podido soportarlo, pero es que me equivoqué en un par de inversiones que hice, y no he encontrado otra salida. Aparte del hecho de que la casa se está comiendo mi herencia.

Frunció el ceño, y Bella se sorprendió de la irritación que sintió hacia él.

—Por favor, no me llames Bells —le dijo—. Edward no sabe nada de nosotros y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así.

—¿Cómo que no sabe nada? ¿Es que no se lo has dicho nada más saber que yo era el cliente?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque prefiero olvidarte. Emmett.

—Eso no es muy agradable por tu parte.

—Tú tampoco lo fuiste —replicó, y él tuvo el detalle de enrojecer.

—Ya te expliqué entonces que…

—Mira. Emmett, eso ya no tiene importancia. Forma parte del pasado y ahí deber quedarse.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué importancia tiene que tu jefe pueda saber que tuvimos algo en el pasado? ¿O es que tienes una aventura con él? ¿Es eso? Y cuanto menos sepa de tu pasado, mejor, ¿no? No le habrás dicho que eres virgen, ¿verdad?

—¡No! Y no es que sea asunto tuyo, pero entre él y yo no hay absolutamente nada.

—Has cambiado mucho —dijo despacio—. Antes eras mucho más…

—¿Inocente? ¿Crédula? ¿Eran ésas las palabras que estabas buscando, Emmett? ¿O quizás era simplemente idiota?

—No tan dura.

—La experiencia suele endurecer a las personas.

Sintió que el resentimiento se le acumulaba en la boca en forma de bilis. No tenía sentido dejarse llevar por la amargura, ni por resentimientos del pasado. Precisamente por ser pasado, ya no se podía cambiar. Lo único que sí se podía hacer era aprender de él.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, no le diré nada sobre lo nuestro, pero me parece una ridiculez. Además, se dará cuenta de que nos conocemos tarde o temprano.

—¿Y cómo crees que se va a dar cuenta?

—Pues por ejemplo, por tu forma de reaccionar ante la casa. Te delatarás al reconocer algo.

—Ya tendré cuidado —hizo una pausa—. Tu padre, ¿cuándo…

—Unos meses después de que tú te marcharas.

—Lo siento.

—Te echaba de menos.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo también lo eché de menos.

Le había escrito en un par de ocasiones, y cuando, transcurridos unos meses, dejó de contestarle, dio por sentado que se había olvidado de ella. Le había dolido no poder explicarle la verdadera razón de su marcha, y de ninguna manera podría haberse quedado allí, dadas las circunstancias.

Se levantó y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando oyó unos pasos por el pasillo y la puerta se abrió. Bree se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Edward y él los miró a ambos con interés. E inmediatamente después, le ofreció su mano a Emmett.

—Edward Cullen —dijo—. Y veo que ya conoce a mi ayudante.

—Sí. Bella… ¿puedo llamarla Bella?… nos hemos encontrado en el recibidor. Encantado de conocerlo. Bree ¿por qué no nos preparas un té y nos lo llevas al invernadero?

Bree murmuró algo ininteligible: parecía que lo último que le apetecía era interrumpir sus labores de limpieza para poner a hervir la tetera y hacer de camarera.

Los tres salieron de la cocina y Bella siguió a Emmett como si desconociera la casa. Mientras caminaban hacia el salón, charlando educadamente, los miró a los dos. Años atrás, había considerado a Emmett la combinación perfecta de encanto, inteligencia, sofisticación y atractivo. Pero al lado de Edward, parecía insustancial y vacío. Aunque era más alto y fornido las diferencias no eran tanto físicas como de carácter. Edward tenía una personalidad mucho más dominante. Estaban hablando de la casa e iba haciéndole preguntas, valorando la casa con la mirada, absorbiéndolo todo para poder encontrar la mejor forma de vender la casa al público en general.

El salón, que era la habitación más utilizada de la casa, había sufrido una renovación superficial. Se habían pintado las paredes en color melocotón, reemplazando al original magnolia, y el sofá de flores había desaparecido. En su lugar había otro de color más intenso y coordinado con las cortinas que caían artísticamente hasta el suelo.

—En la mayor parte de la casa no se han hecho cambios desde…—Emmett se rió y se sentó, cruzando elegantemente las piernas y mirando a Bella—…bueno, desde tiempo inmemorial. Hay una pequeña galería en el ala oeste, en la que se pueden ver dos pinturas impresionistas que no están mal y unas cuantas cosas más algo modernas. Luego, puedo acompañarlos a dar una vuelta por la casa. ¿Qué opinan de lo que han visto hasta ahora?

La pregunta iba dirigida a Edward, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en Bella.

Edward se limitó a ofrecerle una sucinta opinión profesional de las habitaciones por las que habían pasado y después le preguntó por el tamaño exacto de la casa, qué perseguía abriendo la casa al público y dónde estaría su residencia.

Bella les escuchaba en silencio fingiendo seguir la conversación con interés, pero su cabeza estaba lejos de allí, por el camino del recuerdo: las manos de Emmett sobre su cuerpo, explorándola; la maravillosa sensación de sentirse enamorada, de vivir en un mundo de ensueño, de hacer planes y dejarse arrastrar por unos sueños que nunca llegarían a materializarse.

Tenía que bloquear esos pensamientos. De lo contrario, no sería capaz de contener la ola de amargura que la sacudiría de arriba abajo y no podría disimular.

Bree apareció en ese momento empujando un carrito antiguo sobre el cual traía varias piezas de un valioso juego de té mezcladas con otras tazas de escaso valor. Había puesto galletas en un plato, y tardó un tiempo en pasarlo todo del carrito a la mesa.

—Eso es todo —dijo Emmett, al ver que mostraba escasa intención de marcharse—. Yo lo serviré.

Para desmayo de Bella al servirle el té a ella añadió dos terrones de azúcar. Recordaba perfectamente su costumbre. Ojalá Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Creo que les gustaría visitar la ciudad —estaba diciéndoles—. Quizás mañana.

—Buena idea —accedió Edward—. Aunque Bella ya conoce el lugar.

Bella sintió que enrojecía al sonreír a Emmett.

—Viví aquí hace un tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí?—Emmett arqueó las cejas—. Es curioso que nunca nos hayamos visto.

—Era difícil que coincidiéramos —contestó Bella con frialdad—. Debíamos movernos en círculos muy diferentes.

Si había pensado que podía jugar al ratón y al gato con ella, se equivocaba. Como él mismo había dicho, se había endurecido mucho desde la última vez que se vieron.

—Es posible —corroboró Emmett—. De todas formas, yo pasé mucho tiempo fuera. Primero en el internado y después en la universidad.

—En cualquier caso, y como Edward ha dicho antes, puedo mostrarle la ciudad.

—Me aseguraré de que tengan un coche su disposición.

—He traído el mío, así que no es necesario —intervino Edward.

La conversación continuó discurriendo por los cauces habituales, con Edward haciéndole preguntas sobre la historia de la casa, de modo que al final llegaron al asunto de convertirla en hotel.

—A la casa le vendrá bien esa apertura —dijo Emmett—. Se está llenando de telarañas.

—Es decir, ¿que quiere transformar Highfield House en un lugar de recreo?—preguntó Bella a quien la idea le horrorizaba.

—Esa es la idea general. Por supuesto, se hará con gusto, respetando la historia del lugar. Tendremos que pensar dónde ubicar una piscina…

—¿Y las piscinas encajan con la historia del lugar?—preguntó Bella cáusticamente, ignorando a Edward, que apretaba los dientes. No debían de haberle hecho ninguna gracia sus comentarios—. No creo que le den permiso.

—Supongo que no. Es una pena.

¡Lo único que le faltaba era abrir una discoteca para atraer a los jóvenes! Henry se revolvería en su tumba. Siempre decía que la casa era demasiado grande, pero la intimidad y la paz que se respiraban en ella, hacían que el esfuerzo por conservarla mereciese la pena. ¡Y ahora su hijo intentaba llenarla de piscinas, discotecas y máquinas tragamonedas!

—No sabía que tuvieras unas opiniones tan prefijadas acerca de las casas de campo —dijo Edward, recordándole sin reprenderla cuál era su posición.

—No, no se trata de eso…—balbució, y al ver a Emmett mirándola se preguntó si su comentario de la piscina no habría sido una trampa para hacerla saltar.

Decidió mantenerse al margen durante el resto del tiempo que durase la conversación. Si podía escabullirse del recorrido por la casa, lo haría, porque estaba segura de que iba a haber más de lo mismo, más comentarios provocativos de Emmett destinados a atraparla en una situación que ella misma había creado.

Y fue tal y como ella se había imaginado. Emmett fue haciéndola reparar en todos los detalles, desde las alfombras a las cortinas. Le preguntó dónde había vivido y repitió más de dos veces lo pequeño que era el mundo. Al final de las dos horas, ella estuvo a punto de recoger sus cosas y marcharse aun a riesgo de perder su trabajo.

Cuando por fin volvieron a reunirse en el salón, Bella no pudo resistir la tentación de contraatacar, y con suma dulzura le preguntó:

—¿Y hay una señora McCarthy? No recuerdo que mencionase usted si está casado o no…

Emmett enrojeció.

—Estuve casado —contestó, y Bella siguió sonriendo educadamente mientras las últimas palabras que intercambiaron cuatro años atrás se repetían en su cabeza.

¿Con qué clase de mujer se habría casado? ¿Una jovencita de clase alta, acento impecable y con afición a los caballos?

Edward miró su reloj e hizo un comentario inocuo que pudiera sacarles de la incómoda situación en la que estaban. Pero Emmett siguió hablando del tema.

—Nuestro matrimonio no duró demasiado —añadió, con una sonrisa amarga.

Bella miró a Edward, cuya expresión era indescifrable.

—Sobre el papel, éramos la pareja perfecta —siguió, mirando directamente a Bella—. Menos mal que todos aprendemos lecciones de nuestras experiencias, ¿verdad?

—Hay quien las merece más y quien las merece menos.

—¿Podría hablar un instante contigo Bella?

La voz de Edward era gélida y furiosa.

—Al final, ella tenía tantas ganas de deshacerse de mí como yo de ella. Fue un divorcio bastante turbulento. Y ahora, si me disculpan… la cena se servirá en el comedor principal a las ocho.

E inclinándose levemente, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Edward se volvió hacia ella inmediatamente, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Te importaría decirme de qué iba todo eso?

—No sé de qué me hablas —contestó ella.

—Por si acaso lo has olvidado —dijo en voz baja y amenazadora, mucho más impresionante que cuando gritaba—. Emmett McCarthy es un cliente. Tu comportamiento ha carecido de la más mínima profesionalidad.

—Lo siento —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward se acercó a ella despacio, y Bella no habría podido sentirse más intimidada aunque hubiera estado desarmada en la jungla frente a un tigre que no hubiera comido en diez días.

—Debería despedirte ahora mismo.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?—le preguntó, con las mejillas ardiendo. Había ido tan lejos que ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Las heridas se habían abierto con tal furia, que había tenido que reaccionar por instinto.

No le había producido satisfacción alguna saber que había sido reemplazada por una mujer cuya ascendencia social no había bastado para mantener el matrimonio. Y si Emmett había aprendido la lección, ¿no había sido, al fin y al cabo, a su costa? Su ingenuidad y su inocencia quedaban ya muy lejos.

—Estoy dispuesto a concederte el beneficio de la duda —dijo Edward—. Pero no pongas a prueba mi paciencia. Espero que esta noche te comportes de forma civilizada. Si tienes que hablar, confío en que tus comentarios no sean personales. Estamos aquí para trabajar.

—Sí —contestó, y tuvo que bajar la mirada.

—No irás a ponerte sentimental conmigo, ¿verdad?—le preguntó de mal humor, obligándola a mirarlo.

Sentir el roce de su mano en la cara la obligó a contener la respiración. Era la primera vez que la tocaba, al menos deliberadamente.

—Ni se me ocurriría —susurró, y él le sonrió.

—Bien —retiró la mano y Bella sintió la tentación de rozarse con los dedos donde él la había tocado—. En ese caso, nos veremos a la hora de cenar.

Era demasiado, se decía más tarde mientras se vestía para la cena. Emmett, el pasado, Edward… Se sentía como fuera de control, como si el raíl de acero sobre el que guiaba su vida hubiese quedado reducido a meras virutas, dejándola a merced de cualquier emoción.

Guardó silencio durante la cena, hablando sólo cuando era adecuado y procurando que sus comentarios fuesen lo más inocuos posible.

Para sorpresa suya. Bree había preparado una comida deliciosa que parecía no tener fin. Eran más de las once cuando Bella volvía a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con cerrojo. No se fiaba de Emmett. En más de una ocasión le había pillado mirándola durante la cena. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Para él, su ruptura no habría sido más que un leve incidente sin duda, y no podría ni imaginarse cómo y hasta qué punto había alterado el curso de su vida.

Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que al estar divorciado, pudiese considerarla de nuevo como una posible presa. Hasta era posible que la creyese en deuda con él por haber guardado silencio.

Quizás había cambiado. ¿Cómo saberlo? Cuatro años atrás, su único objetivo en la vida era disfrutar lo máximo posible sin asumir demasiadas responsabilidades. Aunque Edward no era un hombre hogareño, instintivamente sabía que su relación con el sexo opuesto era totalmente distinta.

Lo cual la llevó a pensar en Edward. El también la había estado observando durante la cena, y aunque no había encontrado nada personal en sus miradas, había sido mucho más consciente de su presencia que nunca.

Aquel breve contacto en la barbilla parecía haberle arrebatado la facultad de pensar racionalmente. Qué locura.

Una noche de sueño ininterrumpido la ayudaría a verlo todo con más objetividad y podía ser que hasta consiguiera disfrutar algo de un trabajo como aquél, que en otras circunstancias, le habría encantado.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió con un traje muy parecido al que había llevado para el viaje, y se encontró con que Emmett se había marchado ya para ocuparse de un asunto en Port Angels. Edward estaba en la cocina, y Bree se ocupaba de él. Su voz se oía desde el recibidor.

Él la miró nada más entrar y le dijo:

—¿No es ese un vestuario demasiado serio para dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

—Me temo que no me he traído otra clase de ropa —se disculpó Bella, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina para servirse un café.

Por el contrario, él sí había ido bien preparado para afrontar aquel trabajo informal pero importante. ¿Y qué tendría precisamente su atuendo informal que le hacía parecer aún más peligroso? ¿Sería por la actitud relajada que parecía implicar? Todos aquellos meses había conseguido verlo únicamente como jefe, pero en aquel momento, inesperadamente, estaba viéndolo como hombre, y un hombre devastadoramente atractivo. ¿Sería por lo que los rodeaba? Incluso podía ser porque había abandonado la categoría en la que ella lo había colocado desde un principio…

Se refugió en el café, declinando el ofrecimiento de Bree de un desayuno completo.

—Y esos zapatos tampoco me parecen demasiado adecuados para caminar de acá para allá.

Bella cambió de postura. No lo había pensado. Se había limitado a meter en la maleta ropa con la que pudiera sentirse confiada.

—Me temo que son…

—Los únicos que has traído —concluyó él—. Quizás deberías…—sugirió, mirándola con atención— …cambiarte de ropa.

—No, no —se apresuró a contestar—. Estos zapatos son muy cómodos.

—Para una oficina.

—Hay una tienda de ropa estupenda en la calle principal —intervino Bree como si hubiese formado parte de la conversación desde el principio—. Son unos grandes almacenes. Incluso podrías renovar todo el vestuario —añadió, mirando a Bella—. Su jefe tiene razón. No es una ropa para hacer turismo.

Si le daban la oportunidad, la estrangularía.

—No creo que sea necesario cambiar todo un guardarropa para pasar un día caminando por el centro de una ciudad bastante pequeña —contestó con frialdad.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie—. Con algo para hoy bastará, además de algo para la cena.

Bella no dijo nada, pero se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Estaba segura de que en cuestión de minutos, Bree cuya especialidad parecía ser cualquier cosa menos la limpieza, empezaría a hablarle de maquillaje, así que se apresuró a apurar el café y siguió a Edward al recibidor, sintiéndose como una completa idiota. No se explicaba cómo había sido capaz de hacerla sentirse tan femenina la noche anterior.

—¿Puedes guiarme hacia el centro de la ciudad?—le pidió unos minutos después, mientras arrancaba el coche.

Bella asintió.

—Por cierto, tengo que felicitarte —dijo, ya de camino.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser la ayudante perfecta.

—Muchas gracias —contestó.

Aquel viaje empezaba a parecerse más a una pesadilla que a un trabajo. De compras con Edward Cullen… ¿Qué vendría después?

* * *

><p><strong>hola de nuevo <strong>

**que les parecio el comportamiuento de emmett?**

**en respuesta al comentario de ExodoOo : la verdad es que lo puse como ex de bella por dos razones: la primera es por la forma de ser del personaje original, que como se iran dando cuenta, no es malo solo un poco inmaduro aunque a veces tambien es serio y pues eso me recordo de cierta manera a emmett... la segunda... bien creo que no se las voy a decir porque... bueno, arruinaria el final de la historia, pero les voy a dar una pista: alguien recuerda como se llama la compañera de bella?... si ya imaginaron algo...!no lo digan¡ jajaja mantengan el misterio...**

**Gabriella Cullen: si la historia original trancurre en inglaterra ¿como supiste?**

**eso es todo**

**nos leemos pronto, subire lo mas pronto posible, sigan dejandome sus comentarios los aprecio mucho**

**besos**

**Kyla**


	5. Cap 4 Compras y recuerdos

**hola **

**rapidito dejando el cap, ojala lo disfruten**

**besos**

**Capítulo 4**

El centro de la ciudad estaba tal y como Bella lo recordaba. De hecho, al empezar a pasear, era tal la familiaridad que sintió como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. Era de nuevo mucho más joven y venía a recoger la compra de su madre con la bicicleta: pan, carne y algunas cosas más que llevaría en su cesta delantera.

Con los tacones que llevaba puestos, tenía que caminar muy rápido para no quedarse atrás, ya que Edward daba grandes zancadas mientras miraba a su alrededor con ojo crítico. De pronto, se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos las cosas bien? No has desayunado. ¿Hay alguna cafetería por aquí? Así, mientras desayunas, podrás contarme cosas sobre este lugar.

Bella se cruzó la chaqueta. No tenía más remedio que reconocer que su atuendo era inadecuado para pasear por una ciudad en un día en el que el sol estaba librando una batalla perdida con el viento frío. Sus zapatos estaban diseñados para dar no más que unos cuantos pasos en el suelo enmoquetado de la oficina, así que probablemente acabaría con ampollas.

—Hay una cafetería en los grandes almacenes. Están aquí al lado.

Caminaron con presteza por la calle. Habían prohibido el paso de vehículos, lo cual mejoraba sustancialmente la zona con respecto a la última vez que estuvo allí. Habían decorado el centro de la calle con grandes jardineras, que en verano debían de estar llenas de color.

Llegaron a los grandes almacenes enseguida, y una vez dentro, vio que también habían sido remodelados. Se habían modernizado de pies a cabeza.

—Sólo café, gracias —le dijo a Edward, una vez hubieron llegado a la cafetería, que era también mucho más grande que antes, aunque en su opinión, bastante más fea.

Buscó una mesa donde sentarse y, cuando él tomó asiento, Bella vio que le llevaba un enorme croissant relleno de mermelada que empujó sobre la mesa hasta ella.

Bella sonrió educadamente y tomó un bocado. No tenía costumbre de tomar cosas dulces, simplemente porque solía olvidarse de comprarlas al ir a hacer la compra.

—Ni que estuviera envenenado —comentó él al ver su tímido bocado—. No me digas que eres de esas mujeres que están permanentemente a dieta.

Bella tomó un bocado mayor y la mermelada se desparramó. Ojalá dejase de mirarla. Se limpió la boca conteniendo una sonrisa.

—No, no estoy a dieta.

—Entonces es que no comes mucho.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creo que la comida no es una parte importante de la vida de una mujer soltera, o al menos no lo es de la mía.

—Lo cual es un punto a tener en cuenta a favor de la vida en pareja.

Bella prefirió no contestar, y se limitó a hablarle sobre la historia de la ciudad, lo poco que sabía de ella, y de los lugares de interés que podrían atraer a los visitantes a Highfield House. Durante un rato, hablaron de los distintos formatos que podía tener la campaña publicitaria.

—Está claro…—dijo él tras tomar un sorbo de café— …que no es mala idea lo de convertir Highfield House en un hotel. Estoy seguro de que incluso podría obtenerse dinero de alguna fundación para sufragar algunos de los gastos. ¿Por qué te parecía a ti tan mal la idea?

—Es que pienso que la mayor parte de la belleza de la casa reside en su completo aislamiento.

—Idea que no parece compartir el dueño. Me parece que para poco por allí. Debe de ir de vez en cuando, y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la ciudad.

Así había sido en los tres años que había estado ella allí. El campo no podía ofrecer la clase de vida que a Emmett le gustaba. Su padre había encontrado paz interior en aquella maravillosa casa y sus alrededores, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su hijo.

—¿Qué piensas de él?—preguntó Edward de pronto.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

¿Sospecharía algo?

—Curiosidad.

—Parece agradable.

—«Agradable» es una palabra que lo dice todo y nada al mismo tiempo, ¿no te parece?

—No me parece la clase de persona que disfrutase mucho de interpretar el papel de señor que enseña su casa a los turistas.

—Supongo que contrataría a alguien para ocuparse de eso. De hecho, no tendrá más remedio que hacerlo.

—Y tú, ¿qué piensas de él?

—Creo que es divertido, pero inclinado a utilizar a la gente para su propio provecho.

—¿Y no es eso lo que hacemos todos?

—Sólo hasta cierto punto —hizo una pausa—. Yo diría que el objetivo primordial de Emmett McCarthy en la vida es conseguir placer, su placer, y que todo lo demás queda en segundo término.

Años antes, se habría echado las manos a la cabeza ante tal descripción. Estaba tan hechizada por su encanto superficial, que era incapaz de ver que detrás de las cajas de bombones había poco más. Era como una de esas cajas que se compran en tiendas caras para poner bajo el árbol de Navidad: muy bonitas por fuera, pero vacías por dentro.

—No lo sé. Quizás…

—Supongo que su padre se desesperaría con él.

—No me gusta especular sobre eso —le cortó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque…—no se le ocurría ninguna buena razón, sobre todo porque Edward había dado en el clavo con su juicio sobre Emmett, y aceptarlo supondría reconocer lo estúpida que había sido.

—¿Por qué no?—insistió, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Porque no lo conozco lo suficiente como para definir su carácter —mintió—. Y además, es nuestro cliente.

—Razón de más para intentar averiguar qué clase de persona es. Así sabremos mejor cómo plantear la campaña.

Tenía argumentos para todo. Sería capaz de convencer a alguien de que la hierba era azul.

—Por lo poco que me ha contado, deduzco que lleva una existencia más o menos de playboy en la ciudad, y me da la sensación de que era así aun estando casado…—Edward hizo una mueca de ironía—. Incluso estando casado, vivía la vida según sus propias reglas. Cualquier mujer que haya tenido la desgracia de enamorarse de él es digna de lástima.

—¿Por qué?

¿Estaría diciendo algo que ella no alcanzaba?

—Porque le resultaría imposible competir con su ego —dijo, despacio.

—Pareces haber obtenido un montón de conclusiones, teniendo en cuenta que hace muy poco que lo conoces.

A pesar de todo, las opiniones de Edward eran un poco dramáticas, ¿no?

—Ya sabes lo que se dice de las primeras impresiones.

Terminó su café y se puso en pie. Había cierta tensión en sus ademanes provocada por algo que ella no podía identificar. Debía de ser su imaginación. Dadas las circunstancias, era fácil estar un poco paranoica.

—Sugiero —dijo Edward al llegar a la primera planta—, que te compres algo para pasear, a no ser que tengas unos pantalones ocultos en tu habitación, y algo menos austero para la cena de esta noche. Les he pedido a Jasper y a Alice que vengan para hablar de algunos detalles con McCarthy y definir exactamente lo que él tenga pensado.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, y Bella vio el interés que despertaba en las mujeres que subían por la escalera paralela a la suya.

Si cualquier mujer estaría loca para iniciar una relación con Emmett McCarthy ¿cómo se catalogaría Edward a sí mismo? No pensaría que podía llegar a ser el marido perfecto, ¿no?

Ya que al parecer, no tenía elección en la cuestión de la ropa, cuando llegaron a la planta de señoras, se detuvo.

—Si quieres, podemos reunimos en la puerta principal dentro de una hora, digamos… ¿a las once y media?

—Pues no, no quiero —replicó él—. Te ayudaré a elegir.

—No es necesario.

—Ya me lo imagino —dijo, y sujetándole por el codo, echó a andar a su lado, seguramente para evitar su huida.

Empezó a descartar secciones con tan sólo una mirada mientras Bella intentaba recuperar la compostura entre las olas de confusión que la zarandeaban.

—Eso es —dijo de pronto, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Unos vaqueros. Mira. Ahí tienes vaqueros —señaló, pero ella no se movió—. Vamos, ¿qué talla tienes?

—Esto es ridículo.

—Pues yo estoy disfrutando.

«No me cabe la menor duda», se dijo ella. «Hasta eres capaz de pedirme que me dé unas cuantas vueltas para ver qué tal me quedan».

—Y déjame vértelos puestos. No me fío de ti. Tengo la sensación de que vas a elegir los primeros que encuentres para acabar cuanto antes.

Y al sonreír sus ojos brillaron de tal modo que Bella, aunque irritada en el fondo, quedó desarmada.

Al final se probó seis pares de pantalones de seis marcas diferentes, pero tras pasar por la vergüenza de mostrarle el primer par, se negó a repetir.

—Tendrás que confiar en mi elección —le dijo, roja como un tomate, mientras su mirada le recordaba las limitaciones de su figura.

Después llegó la mortificación en la caja, cuando él se empeñó en pagárselos.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras —le dijo Bella en voz baja para evitar que les oyera la cajera.

—Tonterías. Paga la empresa.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar, había entregado su tarjeta de crédito y estaba firmando el resguardo.

Después, vino la elección de su atuendo para la cena, y tuvo que dejarse arrastrar hasta la ropa menos adecuada, cosas que ella jamás habría soñado ponerse.

—¿Y qué le pasa a éste?—preguntó Edward impaciente, después de que ella se hubiera negado tan siquiera a considerar los cinco anteriores que él le había señalado.

—Es demasiado rojo —protestó. «Y demasiado corto, ceñido y atrevido para mí», añadió para sí misma.

—¿Cómo puede ser algo demasiado rojo? ¿Y por qué eso que llevas no es demasiado azul?

—Debería haber venido sola —murmuró.

—Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—No me gusta el rojo —dijo a la defensiva—. No me queda bien.

La verdad es que no se había puesto nada rojo en toda su vida. Puede que algún abrigo rojo en su niñez, pero desde luego nada después de haber traspasado el umbral de la pubertad. Nunca se había sentido inclinada a llamar la atención, y no iba a empezar ahora.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no te lo has probado?

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Lo sabía. Estaba intentando provocar en ella una reacción atípica, lo cual le divertiría enormemente.

—No podría ponerme algo así.

Pensar en ponérselo le producía escalofríos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque no es mi estilo. ¿No basta con eso?

—No —replicó, y casi la arrastró hasta el probador.

Bella cerró la puerta a su espalda y de mal humor se quitó la ropa, evitando mirarse en el espejo. Los espejos de los probadores, lo sabía por experiencia, deformaban los cuerpos, excepto los perfectos. Sus piernas siempre parecían demasiado delgadas, el cuerpo demasiado recto, el busto inexistente.

Se metió el vestido y por fin se decidió a mirarse al espejo, preparada para lo peor.

Pues no estaba tan mal, se dijo, dándose la vuelta. Debía de ser por lo que le quedaba del bronceado, porque aquel vestido era el que mejor le quedaba de cuantos se había probado en su vida. Era de un punto suave, ceñido de cintura para arriba, pero con la falda de vuelo hasta la mitad del muslo. El escote era bastante generoso, pero las mangas largas lo compensaban, así que no tenía la sensación de enseñar demasiado.

Se lo quitó, volvió a vestirse con su traje y a regañadientes, le dijo a Edward que podía valer.

—Y ahora —dijo—, podemos dar una vuelta en coche. Será mejor que no andes más con esos zapatos.

Atravesaron Forks, siguieron hasta más allá del fuerte y continuaron a La Push, un lugar que visto desde la comodidad del coche y sin pasar frío, parecía hasta demasiado perfecto. Ella había estado ahí varias veces con sus padres cuando era pequeña. Les gustaba pasear por la playa o ir a pescar. E inesperadamente, se encontró a sí misma hablándole de esos viajes a Edward.

—Siempre disfrutaba con la salida —musitó con un suspiro—, pero los viajes de pesca eran duros para mi…

—¿Quieres decir que siendo una niña de diez años, no podías apreciar las virtudes de pasar 10 horas sentada esperando y esperando…?

—¡Nunca llegamos a eso!—exclamó, riéndose—. Mi padre no era un torturador. Solo estábamos un par de horas.

Además, después, siempre había una golosina u otra. Normalmente un helado. Teniendo en cuenta el poco dinero con el que habían vivido, había tenido una infancia maravillosa. O al menos, nunca había sentido la falta de nada. Las idas de pesca y los helados parecían quedar demasiado lejos ya. A su padre le habría gustado verla casada, con un hijo o dos quizás.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Muchísima.

—Hemos pasado por delante de un pub al venir aquí. ¿Qué te parece?

—Fabuloso.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella fue la primera en bajarla, confusa. Una hora antes, estaba enfadada con él por hacerle pasar por lo de la ropa, y sin embargo allí estaba, en el coche, tan relajada como no lo había estado nunca, disfrutando de su compañía. Casi como si fuesen amigos perfectamente compatibles en lugar de jefe y empleada. ¿Estaría volando en una nube sin saberlo?

Se recordó a sí misma que Edward era adepto a mostrarse encantador. Tenía una personalidad persuasiva. Y para él, aquella salida no significaba nada en especial. Habría hecho lo mismo de encontrarse en compañía de su anterior secretaria de cincuenta años.

Era importante no olvidarlo.

Comieron en un pintoresco pub. Después, al subirse al coche, él se volvió y le preguntó dónde había vivido.

—Era una casa corriente. Nada especial —contestó vagamente.

—¿Por qué no nos pasamos para que la veas?

—¿Qué?

—No tenemos prisa. Es demasiado tarde para pensar en recorrer las fincas de la casa, y es una tontería venir hasta aquí y que no puedas visitar la casa donde vivías.

—Yo… yo no…—la sugerencia era lo bastante inesperada como para no saber qué responder—. Bueno… ¿por qué no?

Pero sí que había una razón para no ir. Estaba en su subconsciente, fuera de su alcance.

Tardaron mucho más de lo que deberían porque todas las calles le parecían iguales, sobre todo después de siete años de ausencia, pero al final aparcaron frente a su antigua casa. Era muy pequeña, pero estaba llena de color, y el trocito de césped delantero estaba muy cuidado.

—Han pintado de otro color la puerta principal —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo viviste aquí?—preguntó él con una ternura que ella apenas registró.

—Toda mi vida. Tras la muerte de mi padre, la casa era más que suficiente para nosotras dos y además a mamá le gustaba recordar… le gustaba estar rodeada de sus recuerdos. Cuando me hice mayor, solía decirle que se mudase, que empezase de nuevo en cualquier otro sitio, pero ella siempre decía que no podía hacerlo.

—Debías de ser una fuente de gran fuerza para ella.

—Supongo que sí.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. No había actividad en la casa, o al menos nada que ellos pudieran ver, lo cual era una pena porque le hubiera gustado ver quién vivía allí, y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Rápidamente tragó saliva y parpadeó. Lo último que Edward Cullen querría tener a su lado sería una ayudante de ojos hinchados y nariz enrojecida.

—¿Quieres entrar?—sugirió—. Estoy seguro de que a los dueños no les importaría, si les explicamos que vivías antes aquí.

—No, no —contestó, sonriendo—. No necesito recordar cómo era la casa. Tengo todos los recuerdos que necesito guardados en mi interior —sacó de su bolso un pañuelo y se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con rodar por a mejilla—. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

—¿No más lugares de interés que quieras visitar?

Sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando: en el amante que se imaginaba escondido en las cercanías, seguramente aún escribiendo el libro.

De vuelta a Highfield House, la conversación se mantuvo en el ámbito profesional, lo cual ella le agradeció enormemente, y cuando llegaron se sintió aún más agradecida al hecho de que Emmett no estuviese.

Y aún mejor: la cena no sería tan tensa como la noche anterior. Sería una cena puramente de trabajo: Jasper y Alice Willock, director financiero y directora creativa de la agencia, asistirían también. Por supuesto habría algo de charla, pero principalmente se hablaría de la puesta en marcha de la campaña, de su presupuesto, y de las siguientes reuniones.

Con un poco de suerte, se decía algo más tarde, metida en la bañera de agua caliente, podría pasar a un segundo plano, libreta en mano.

Los últimos días habían sido un verdadero laberinto de emociones, así que sería un alivio volver a la rutina del trabajo.

Salió del baño y se secó el pelo cuidadosamente, de modo que enmarcase los rasgos de su cara, justo por encima de los hombros. Después, se maquilló un poco y luego se vistió con el vestido rojo. Apenas podía creer que la mujer que la miraba desde el espejo fuese ella misma.

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón cuando bajó, y antes de entrar, inspiró profundamente, se imaginó a sí misma en su acostumbrado traje azul y entró al fin. Alice fue la primera en romper el silencio asombrado que la recibió.

—¡Dios bendito!—exclamó, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella—. ¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! Dime que no eres Bella Swan.

—No soy Bella Swan —obedeció, con una sonrisa—. Hola Alice.

Edward estaba un poco más atrás, de espalda a las puertas de la terraza, con un vaso en la mano, y se sintió tentada de mirarlo para intentar adivinar lo que pensaba, pero reprimió el impulso.

—Vaya, vaya… así que floreces por la noche —dijo Jasper y Bella les sonrió a ambos. Estaban casados desde que terminaron la universidad hace unos diez u once años, y le caían muy bien. La trataban como a una igual, y en más de una ocasión hacían pasar primero por ella sus ideas antes de hacerlas llegar a Edward.

—¿Cómo una de esas flores raras de invernadero?—bromeó.

—Me lo has quitado de la boca —contestó Jasper—. ¿Has pensado alguna vez hacer carrera en publicidad? ¿Te apetecería trabajar para un hombre algo difícil y bastante temperamental?

—Estoy seguro de que Bella sería la primera en decir que soy el hombre más fácil y menos temperamental que ha conocido —bromeó Edward.

—Pero si esas son las cualidades que busca —intervino Emmett, acercándose a entregarle una copa de champán—, estaré encantado de ofrecerme voluntario.

Un segundo de silencio recibió su comentario, pero inmediatamente se reasumió el ambiente de trabajo. Se sentó con la copa en una mano y el bloc de notas en la otra, y se recordó que no debía mirar a Emmett. No le había gustado la expresión de sus ojos durante la cena de la noche anterior, y aun menos le importaba el sentimiento que podía haber tras sus palabras. Para cualquier oyente desinteresado, podría parecer un inocente flirteo, pero para ella sonaba como una invitación. Debía haber perdido el juicio si se imaginaba que iba a volver a formar parte de su vida como si se hubiesen separado siendo los mejores amigos.

Durante la espléndida cena, que fue servida por Bree y lo más probable, dos de sus amigas, evitó deliberadamente mirar a Emmett, que estaba frente a ella. Cuando hablaba, ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza y le escuchaba, pero manteniendo la mirada fija en la pared a su espalda, aunque sentía claramente que él quería que lo mirase.

—Bueno, caballeros…—dijo Emmett, una vez hubieron retirado el queso y las galletas—, supongo que querréis que empecemos a hablar de negocios.

Tenía el rostro algo enrojecido por el vino que había ingerido, y Bella pensó que si no se ponían manos a la obra rápidamente, la contribución de Emmett al proyecto podría ser cero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ninguno de los demás comensales había bebido tanto como él, y cuando Edward la miró, dedujo por la expresión de su rostro que él estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Necesitaremos una mesa —dijo Edward, y vació en su copa el vino que quedaba en la botella estratégicamente colocada frente a Emmett.

—¡Elegid una habitación!—dijo, haciendo un gesto amplio con el brazo—. El salón es el mejor lugar.

Se puso en pie, le indicó a Bree que los acompañase al salón, y cuando los otros tres hombres salieron, sujetó por un brazo a Bella.

—Estás deliciosa. Bells —le dijo, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Bella se soltó de él y lo miró con frialdad.

—Has bebido demasiado. Emmett. ¿Por qué no seguimos a los demás al salón para que puedas empezar a trabajar?

—Antes no te ponías vestidos…—dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo, y Bella apretó los dientes— …tan reveladores como éste.

Y rozó el borde del escote con un dedo.

Bella apartó la mano.

—Yo no quería venir aquí. Emmett, pero ya que estoy, te agradecería que mantuvieras las distancias.

—Vaya, vaya… ese comentario no encaja con la máxima de que el cliente siempre tiene razón, ¿no te parece?

Bella prefirió no contestar y echó a andar hacia el salón, con Emmett pegado a su espalda.

—Antes nos llevábamos bastante bien —dijo.

Bella se detuvo y cruzó los brazos.

—Pero no lo bastante.

—El matrimonio no es el estado ideal para mejorar una relación.

—Para mí, sí lo es —replicó.

Era curioso, pero volver a verlo la había beneficiado. Se había pasado años diciéndose que en el fondo había tenido buena suerte al escapar de él: que Emmett McCarthy, por muy enamorada que hubiera estado de él, no era hombre para ella. Y por fin en aquella visita, estaba empezando a creérselo.

—No seguirás echándome en cara lo que ocurrió en el pasado, ¿verdad?—preguntó, como si no alcanzase a comprender su negativa de seguir donde lo habían dejado.

—No, no tengo nada contra ti. Para serte sincera, hasta siento lástima por la pobre mujer que se casó contigo.

—¿Pobre mujer? ¡Pero si hizo de mi vida un infierno!

—Estoy segura de que te lo merecías —replicó, controlando a duras penas el rencor que había albergado durante tanto tiempo.

—¿No sientes nada al estar de nuevo aquí?

—El paseo por la ciudad ha sido muy agradable, sí.

—Me refiero a aquí, en esta casa. Lo pasamos bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí… muy bien, teniendo una aventura a espaldas de tu padre.

—Pues entonces no te quejaste.

Bella no pudo contestarle porque tenía razón: nunca se había quejado. Se había limitado a aceptar su patética explicación de que su padre tenía unas normas de conducta muy estrictas y que jamás los perdonaría si se enteraba que habían dormido juntos bajo su mismo techo. Saberlo lo mataría, solía decirle Emmett.

—Era mucho más tonta de lo que creía —murmuró.

—Mira Bella, me parece una estupidez que estemos trabajando juntos…

—No estamos trabajando juntos. Yo estoy aquí como secretaria de Edward Cullen. Es con él con quien estás trabajando.

¿Cómo podía haber permitido que el recuerdo de aquel hombre mediatizara aquellos cuatro últimos años de su vida?

—Es igual. La cuestión es que nuestros caminos van a cruzarse con frecuencia a partir de ahora…

—No, si yo puedo evitarlo.

—Y siempre he lamentado la forma en que terminó nuestra relación. Te eché mucho de menos, Bells.

«¡Vaya mentira!», pensó, y lo miró con escepticismo.

—Paso la mayor parte del tiempo en Seattle —dijo cuando ella no contestó—. ¿Qué hay de malo en que nos veamos de vez en cuando, sólo como amigos?

Bella sonrió con toda la ironía del mundo.

—Será mejor que vayamos al salón. Se estarán preguntando dónde estamos.

—Estarán bebiendo coñac sin preocuparse de nosotros.

Bella dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el salón. Emmett la siguió de mala gana.

—¿Qué te parece si comiéramos juntos algún día?—preguntó, deteniéndola por un brazo.

—Gracias, pero no.

—¿Qué de malo puede haber en eso?

—Mira, Emmett, no tienes por qué perseguirme a mí cuando debe haber montones de chicas jóvenes que no te dirían que no, ni a la cena ni a cualquier otra cosa que les propongas.

—Me estoy haciendo mayor, y las chicas jóvenes son demasiado jóvenes. Además, me aburren. Necesito una mujer de verdad.

Parecía tan patéticamente sincero, que ella suspiró.

—Está bien. Puede que comamos juntos algún día si volvemos a encontrarnos en el futuro, pero eso será todo. Nada más.

Merecía la pena la mentira con tal de concluir aquella conversación.

—Estupendo —contestó él, sonriendo feliz, y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Edward se materializó en el pasillo, ya que no le había oído llegar.

—Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada —dijo, con una voz que estaba al límite de la cortesía—, pero os estamos esperando.


	6. Cap 5 Es evidente que le gustas

**hola aki les dejo un nuevo capitulo ojale lo disfruten**

**solo un pequeño aviso: no se cuanto me vaya atardar en subir el siguiente capitulo porque me voy a pasar unos cuantos dias a casa de mis abuelos, ya lo habia comentado en el otro fic, la verdad es que lo estuvimos aplazando pero bueno no hay de otra, unque hay una luz alfinal del tunel jajaja mi hermano va a llevar su banda ancha movil lo unico es que no hay que dejar que nos atrape el jefe ya saben, aunque tampoco se preocupen tanto que solo estare 4 o 5 dias... en fin nos vemos pronto... ojala**

**besos**

**Capítulo 5**

Edward estaba de mal humor. Bella lo había notado ya la noche anterior, mientras trabajaban en el salón. Y no es que hubiera sido menos profesional que de costumbre, porque como siempre, había lanzado ideas con la misma velocidad que las balas saldrían de una pistola, y le había puesto a Emmett los pies en el suelo sin miramientos cuando las ideas de éste le parecían descabelladas. Pero su tono cambiaba cuando se dirigía a ella: se volvía tenso y áspero, y Bella había tenido que morderse la lengua para no contestar en más de una ocasión.

Jasper y Alice se habían vuelto ya a Seattle, y Emmett después de cuarenta y cinco minutos paseando con ellos por los jardines y aburrido con la familiaridad del entorno, se había esfumado con la excusa de llevar a la perra al veterinario para que le revisara la pata.

—Unos jardines maravillosos, ¿verdad?—preguntó Bella sólo por romper el silencio. En realidad no estaban en su mejor momento. La lluvia los habían anegado y el viento, que había cobrado fuerza, agitaba los macizos. Bella se arrebujó en la chaqueta que Emmett le había prestado e intentó no escurrirse con aquellas botas también prestadas y que eran varios números más grandes de lo que ella necesitaba. Estaba lloviendo, una llovizna fina y persistente.

—Si te gustan esta clase de cosas…

Bella no dijo nada. Sabía por experiencia que la mejor forma de enfrentarse a uno de sus ataques de mal humor era ignorarlo o intentar ser educado o amable.

—Tendrá que hacer algo con todo esto —dijo él, deteniéndose a mirar a su alrededor con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos—. Si se imagina que los turistas van a pagar por pasearse por estos jardines que han conocido mejores días, va a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

—No están tan mal. Lo que pasa es que el tiempo no acompaña en este momento.

—Un jardín que no está tan mal no sirve a sus propósitos, ¿no crees?

Edward la miró desafiándola a defender lo indefendible, algo que ella no hizo, por supuesto.

Echó a andar hacia el bosquecillo, y ella lo siguió. ¿Por qué estaría de tan mal humor cuando, en realidad, debería ser lo contrario? Todo había salido bien la noche anterior e iban a recibir bastante dinero por aquel trabajo, aunque eso no tuviera excesiva importancia para Edward. Nunca parecía cambiar de actitud en función del dinero que pudiera tener su cliente. Si estaba en desacuerdo con alguno, lo decía sin más.

—Menos mal que la casa está impecable, ¿no crees?

—Tendrá que invertir mucho más en limpieza si la cosa empieza a funcionar —dijo él—. No creo que Bree y su plumero puedan mantener las cosas como deben estar cuando la gente empiece a venir. Eso sin hablar del hecho de que en este momento sólo se usa una parte muy pequeña de la casa.

—Dijo que se ocuparía de tener toda la ayuda profesional que fuese necesaria.

Edward se volvió a mirarla. Su rostro parecía de piedra.

—Pero ese McCarthy me parece la clase de persona dispuesta a decir lo que sea con tal de apaciguar a los demás. Es muy generoso de palabra, pero yo no apostaría un duro por sus promesas. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso o tienes alguna otra idea sobre el dueño de la casa?

Bella lo miró sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno… supongo que no hay razón para pensar que…

—No me digas que te crees todo lo que te dicen.

—¡No estoy diciendo eso!—protestó, molesta—. ¡Lo único que he dicho es que sería un idiota si echase a perder esta oportunidad por ahorrarse algo de dinero!

—Y no es que eso nos importe, ¿verdad?—replicó, despacio—. Nosotros nos limitaremos a lanzar la campaña y a asegurarnos de que sea lo bastante buena como para que la gente venga. Lo que ocurra después es cosa del señor Emmett, ¿no?

Era evidente que Emmett no le había caído bien. Un tipo que se dedicaba a la buena vida utilizando el dinero de su familia no podía gustarle a un hombre como Edward, que trabajaba todas las horas del día por razones que iban más allá del hecho de ganar dinero.

—Supongo —contestó, estaba empapada y descontenta, y deseó estar en Portugal, tumbada al sol del verano y untándose crema protectora cada dos minutos—. Aunque normalmente sigues la evolución de las campañas —puntualizó.

Y así era. Eso era precisamente lo que le separaba de la competencia: el hecho de que no se limitaba a ofrecer ideas, sino que comprobaba después si funcionaban o no.

Edward no contestó. Habían llegado al bosquecillo y Bella recordó su hermosura cuando el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve, aunque en aquel momento el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas empapadas y mostraba un aire de abandono.

Siguieron caminando y los recuerdos la asaltaron. Varias sendas recorrían su extensión. Solía empujar la silla de ruedas de Henry por alguna de ellas en los días soleados hasta que encontraban un lugar donde sentarse. Entonces extendía una manta sobre el suelo, sacaba su bloc y pasaban allí un par de horas medio trabajando, medio disfrutando del canto de los pájaros y del fragante olor de las flores y la tierra.

—Este lugar parece completamente distinto con este tiempo, ¿no crees?—dijo sin pensar, sacudiéndose de las botas la humedad—. Cuando hace sol, es mucho más bonito.

Hubo un silencio largo y, cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de Edward clavados en los suyos. Entonces pensó en lo que había dicho y sintió que enrojecía.

—Parece como si hablases por experiencia —dijo él sin moverse.

—¿Ah, sí?—Bella intentó sonreír—. Es pura especulación. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que es la clase de sitio que mejoraría muchísimo con un poco de sol.

—¿Has estado aquí antes?

—¡No digas tonterías!

«Ojalá hubiese sido sincera desde el principio. Pero ahora ya es tarde».

Edward no contestó, y siguieron unos quince minutos más paseando entre los árboles, mientras sobre sus cabezas unas nubes negras amenazaban con descargar lluvia. Al final, decidieron dar por terminado el día. Aún tenían que volver a Seattle, y en aquellas condiciones climatológicas, cuanto antes, mejor.

Volvieron a la casa, y cuando estaban ya a punto de entrar, Edward le preguntó:

—¿Qué hiciste ayer?

—¿Ayer, cuándo?

¿Habría olvidado que habían estado en el centro comprando ropa y que después habían ido a dar una vuelta en coche?

—Después de que volviéramos a la casa.

—No mucho —dijo vagamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Es que te estuve buscando. No con demasiado ahínco, todo hay que decirlo. Quería que me transcribieras una cinta.

—Ah. Lo siento. ¿Por qué no me la das cuando volvamos? Te la tendré lo antes posible.

Emmett había vuelto. Su coche estaba aparcado delante de la casa, y suspiró aliviada por no tener que quedarse un día más a cenar. No podría seguir soportando su flirteo, y tampoco se sentía inclinada a continuar mintiendo simplemente porque fuera más fácil decirle que volverían a verse que pararle los pies, estando Edward alrededor.

—Puede esperar.

Entraron en la casa y se encontraron en el recibidor con Emmett, que revisaba el correo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Habéis disfrutado del paseo?—les preguntó con aire jovial y mirando a Bella que se estaba despojando de la chaqueta y de las botas para ponerse los zapatos, que había dejado con ese fin al lado de la puerta.

—Está lloviendo —dijo Edward—. Bella y yo deberíamos marcharnos ya.

—¿Tan pronto? Creía que ibais a quedaros por lo menos a tomar el té. Hay un sitio que no está mal a unos veinte minutos de aquí. ¿Por qué no dejamos que la señorita decida?

Miró a Bella pero fue Edward quien contestó:

—Pues porque la señorita trabaja para mí y yo digo que ya es hora de volver a Londres.

—Tengo trabajo que poner al día —explicó apresuradamente Bella.

—No pensarás irte a la oficina cuando lleguéis, ¿verdad?—preguntó Emmett, horrorizado.

—Por supuesto —contestó, divertida, sintiendo el antagonismo de Edward a pesar de no estarle viendo la cara—. Voy por mi bolsa.

—Te echaré una mano —dijo Emmett, y Bella bajó la mirada para ocultar su alarma.

—No es necesario —contestó, pero por si no bastaba con eso le dirigió a Edward una breve sonrisa y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Era curioso, pero cuando había pensado en volver a Highfield House, en volver a una parte de su pasado que no sentía ningún deseo de revivir, siempre se había imaginado que sus sentimientos serían de ira y amargura, sentimientos que llevaba tanto tiempo sobre los hombros que casi formaban parte de su personalidad. Pero no había sido así. Recordaría Highfield House con tristeza y algo de nostalgia, y a Emmett… bueno. Emmett no era merecedor de su amargura.

Volvió a bajar con la bolsa una hora más tarde. Encontró a Edward en el recibidor con Emmett. Tenía la bolsa a sus pies y los brazos cruzados. Parecía estar conteniendo el deseo de dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie de pura impaciencia. Al acercarse a él volvió a ver tensión en su rostro. Emmett seguía sin darse cuenta. Estaba diciendo que iría a la ciudad la semana siguiente y que llamaría para concertar otra entrevista, quizás en su club. Antes de que Edward pudiese contestar, se volvió a Bella:

—Y por supuesto, nosotros volveremos a vernos.

Y besó su mano con exagerada galantería. Bella se obligó a sonreír, pero soltó su mano en cuanto pudo. En otro tiempo, se habría derretido ante tal muestra de encanto, pero ahora le parecía irritante.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó Edward y Bella se inclinó para recoger la bolsa, que él inmediatamente le quitó de las manos.

—Ese hombre —dijo Edward en cuanto Highfield House se perdió de vista— me pone enfermo.

—¿Por qué?

«Tranquila», se dijo. Edward iba a tener que volver a ver a Emmett en el futuro hasta que se cerrase el proyecto, y no podría soportarlo en un estado de irritación permanente.

—¿Por qué crees tú?—preguntó con sarcasmo—. Anoche tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para concentrarse. Es evidente que cualquier forma de trabajo es tan bienvenida para él como la peor clase de gripe.

—Debe de ser por sus antecedentes —contestó, intentando calmarle—. No debe de ser fácil vivir rodeado de privilegios sin que se te suban a la cabeza. ¿Necesitas que te indique para llegar a la autopista?

—No, creo que sé llegar.

Quedaron en silencio, y Bella repasó aquellos tres días en la cabeza, con ganas casi de aplaudir por que al fin hubiesen pasado.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?—preguntó él una vez estuvieron en la autopista.

—¿El qué?

Estaba lloviendo con fuerza, y el ruido del agua al caer contra el coche le producía la sensación de estar en un refugio. Edward estaba concentrado en la carretera y su voz sonaba ligeramente distraída.

—Volver a tu ciudad natal.

—Bien.

—No muchos recuerdos desagradables, supongo.

—Nada a lo que no haya podido enfrentarme.

En eso no tenía que mentir. Por increíble que pareciera, haber vuelto era lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido. Había acabado con el monstruo que albergaba en la cabeza y que había pasado años alimentándose de sus recuerdos.

—Ya. Confiaba en ti.

¿Y qué querría decir con eso?

—¿Y se supone que debo preguntar qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Tan transparente soy?

—Tú no, pero algunos de tus comentarios, sí.

Edward se echó a reír, aunque Bella estaba segura de que tenía puesta sólo la mitad de su atención en la conversación. La lluvia hacía casi imposible ver, y aunque transitaban por la autopista, iban a una velocidad mínima. Debía haber ocurrido algún accidente, y cinco minutos después, lo confirmó la radio local. A ese paso, no llegarían a Seattle hasta dentro de seis horas o más.

—Dicen que una secretaria puede terminar conociendo a su jefe mejor que su propia esposa —dijo él.

—Yo no creo que trabajar con alguien y hablar con esa persona de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo se pueda considerar conocer a alguien.

—Y para eso estás tú: para asegurarte de que no se hable más que de trabajo, ¿verdad?

A pesar de estar distraído, sus preguntas eran tan aceradas como siempre.

—Creo que eso es lo mejor, mantener las cosas en el ámbito profesional.

—¿Y nunca has sentido curiosidad por saber algo más de las personas con las que has trabajado?

—¿Se puede saber a dónde quieres llegar?

—Es una forma de matar el tiempo, como otra cualquiera —contestó—. Tengo la impresión de que vamos a estar atascados en esta carretera al menos dos horas extra , y tengo curiosidad por saber qué cosas te interesan.

«Lo que no te gusta es presentir que hay cosas de las personas de las que no sabes nada». Durante meses, para él no había sido más que una secretaria eficiente. Nada más. Y ahora había despertado su curiosidad presentir que había algún secreto bajo la apariencia serena y plácida.

—Mi trabajo. Me gusta leer, ir al cine, salir de vez en cuando a buenos restaurantes. Nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—preguntó, de pronto.

—Veintisiete.

Sus aficiones eran las normales para una persona de su edad… ¿no? No es que fuese asunto suyo, pero se sintió rara, y nunca antes se había sentido así.

El tráfico se había detenido por completo.

—A este paso, no llegaremos nunca —comentó molesta.

—¿Tienes prisa por llegar a una hora en concreto?

—No, pero estoy cansada y agobiada de estar aquí metida.

—Será mejor que canceles las citas que tuviera para última hora de la tarde —le dijo, y le entregó el teléfono móvil y la agenda electrónica.

Media hora más tarde, y a la vista de que no habían avanzado apenas nada, Edward sugirió:

—Yo creo que deberíamos salimos de la autopista en la próxima salida y buscar un hotel para pasar la noche. Una vez hayan despejado la carretera de este accidente, seguro que habrá otro un poco más adelante. Con este tiempo, sería lo más normal.

—No sé… no creo que sea buena idea —contestó. No le gustaba lo más mínimo el cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos—. Seguro que más hacia el sur ha dejado de llover, y sólo son…

Miró su reloj y se sorprendió de descubrir que era mucho más tarde de lo que se había imaginado.

—Las cinco y media —concluyó él—. Hemos hecho unos veinte kilómetros en más de una hora, y la verdad, pensar que tengo que seguir conduciendo así durante otras tres horas, me pone la carne de gallina.

La verdad es que parecía muy cansado. Era verdad que ella quería seguir, pero estar al volante con un tráfico así intentando ver a través del cristal y de la cortina de lluvia…

—Bueno, de acuerdo —dijo sin ningún entusiasmo.

—Bien.

Siguieron avanzando a paso de tortuga, parando y arrancando constantemente, y aún tardaron otros cuarenta minutos en llegar a la siguiente salida de la autopista.

—Tendrás que aguzar la vista —le dijo él—. Intenta encontrar algo parecido a un hotel. No debería ser demasiado difícil de encontrar. Seguimos estando relativamente cerca de Port Angeles.

Pero con la suerte que estaban teniendo, tardaron otros cuarenta y cinco minutos en encontrar un pequeño bar que alquilaba habitaciones. No era lo ideal, pero francamente era un alivio poder salir del coche y olvidarse un rato de la lluvia.

—¿Que quieren dos habitaciones?—preguntó sorprendido el dueño del lugar—. Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo para mí.

Les condujo hasta sus habitaciones, charlando sobre los montones de parejas que se registraban bajo nombres como Smith o Brown y lo que implicaba eso. Luego, les dijo que suponía que no querrían salir a cenar fuera, pero que estaban de suerte porque su mujer había preparado un estofado de carne, puré de patatas y pastel. Y nada de esas porquerías precocinadas.

—Nos encontraremos en el bar a las ocho —le dijo Edward mientras ella dejaba su bolsa sobre la cama.

—De acuerdo.

El sonido de la lluvia la invitaba a dormir, y habría preferido quedarse en su habitación, leer un poco e irse a dormir pronto, pero dadas las circunstancias, no podía rechazar su ofrecimiento.

Se dio un baño, puso la televisión con el volumen bastante alto para amortiguar el ruido de la lluvia, y estaba de pie frente al espejo peinándose distraídamente cuando vio a Edward en la puerta.

Bella se quedó paralizada. Él nunca la había visto más que con traje o con vestido. Nunca habían asistido, por ejemplo, a una conferencia fuera, donde habrían tenido la posibilidad de verse en traje de baño si hubiera piscina.

Pero ahora estaba en pie en medio de la habitación, con la lluvia golpeando en la ventana, completamente desnuda delante del espejo. El desconcierto la dejó clavada.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, intentando desesperadamente cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos. Una maniobra imposible.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—He llamado a la puerta, pero como no contestabas, he abierto.

Estaba allí, en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y sin mirarla a la cara precisamente, sino recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos, de modo que Bella deseó confundirse con el suelo y que se la tragara la tierra.

—¡Fuera!

Edward la miró sin el menor asomo de incomodidad.

—Estaré en el bar.

Y se marchó, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Bella no se movió del sitio. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Una situación así habría sido horrible con cualquier hombre, pero con Edward Cullen, era insoportable.

Rápidamente se vistió con cualquier cosa y se maquilló sin saber realmente lo que hacía. No podía dejar de ver a Edward allí, en la puerta, mirándola, y lo peor de todo era que no podía negar que había sentido una punzada de excitación.

Cerró los ojos y ocultó la cara en las manos. Tendría que dejar el trabajo, por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir trabajando para él, sabiendo que en e fondo le encontraba irresistiblemente atractivo? Y aún peor, si le decía que quería marcharse, él no lo comprendería. Creería que se trataba de una reacción histérica ante un error. Había entrado por error en su habitación estando ella desnuda y se había marchado. ¿Dónde estaba el problema? No la había tocado, ¿no? Se le imaginó riéndose mientras le presentaba la dimisión. Incluso lo más probable era que se estuviera riendo en aquel momento.

Entre la habitación y el bar dudó unas cien veces sobre lo que debía hacer, pero cuando lo vio sentado en la mesa del rincón de aquel pub medio vacío, había decidido ya echarle valor. Si él mencionaba el episodio, se limitaría a no darle importancia y a actuar como la mujer madura que era.

No se estaba riendo cuando por fin se sentó frente a él. De hecho, ni siquiera sonrió. Y, gracias a Dios, no mencionó el incidente y charlaron sobre cosas insustanciales hasta que les llevaron la comida: dos platos rebosantes de carne y puré de patatas.

—Desde luego las raciones son muy abundantes —comentó Bella, que no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Y no les preocupa el colesterol —añadió él.

Empezó a comer, pero después de haber admitido la atracción que sentía por él, era como si no pudiera dejar de mirarlo, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. Uno a uno fue absorbiendo los ángulos de su cara, los contornos musculosos de su cuerpo, el aura de sensualidad que despertaba en ella una respuesta aterradora e hipnótica.

No podía esperar para volver a Londres y a la rutina de su trabajo, porque eso sería lo único que podría protegerla contra él. Los últimos tres días habían cerrado una puerta, pero parecían haber abierto otra.

Él le estaba hablando, pero para cuando consiguió centrarse, le había hecho una pregunta que ella no había oído.

—¿Perdón?

Dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre la mesa; ya había dado cuenta de la mitad de lo que tenía en el plato.

—Decía —repitió, frunciendo el ceño—, que si te has dado cuenta de que McCarthy va a estar en escena aún durante un tiempo. Al menos hasta que el proyecto esté completamente definido.

«¿Y a mí qué me importa?», hubiera querido contestar. «Ya me ocuparé yo de no estar cuando él aparezca. No es tan difícil. Con concertar sus citas para cuando yo ya me haya ido del despacho…»

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a durar todo el proyecto?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Los fotógrafos aún no han sido contratados, y falta la presentación. Le he dicho a McCarthy que en este momento estamos muy ocupados, así que tendremos que ocuparnos de lo suyo en un hueco.

—¿Qué le has dicho eso?

Incluso partiendo de Edward, que era alguien que no tenía pelos en la lengua, era sorprendente por su absoluta falta de tacto.

—No me mires así que no me he vuelto loco —le dijo, pero sin un ápice de humor en la voz—. Es la verdad. Estamos desbordados de trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¿Qué problema hay?

—¿Problema? Ninguno.

Bella lo miró sorprendida y él se recostó en el respaldo de su silla.

—Pareces tener un interés especial en el asunto de McCarthy.

—¿Quién: yo?

Inspiró profundamente y contó hasta diez.

—Sí, tú. No has dejado de prestarle atención ni un solo segundo desde que lo conociste.

Bella a punto estuvo de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Para ser una persona que se consideraba a sí misma un experto en juzgar a los demás, se había equivocado completamente en aquella ocasión.

—Ni siquiera estoy decidido por completo a aceptar su trabajo —continuó Edward, sin quitarle ojo—. Tengo la sensación de que ese hombre podría causarnos problemas en más de un sentido.

Ahí sí que estaba completamente perdida, porque no sería la primera vez que se enfrentaban a clientes difíciles, y hasta el momento, Edward parecía haber disfrutado del desafío.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Para empezar, es un tipo quisquilloso, no sé si te has dado cuenta.

—Sí, pero supongo que es porque quiere que todo salga a la perfección. Es decir: supongo que debe darle un poco de miedo tomar esta iniciativa, porque una vez se haya lanzado, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Él ignoró su comentario.

—Aparte —añadió, haciendo girar el vino en su copa—, está tu problema.

—¿Mi problema?

—Sí, el tuyo. Es evidente que le gustas.

Bella se sintió enrojecer.

—No me había dado cuenta —mintió—. Pero eso no te concierne a ti.

—Sí que me concierne. No apruebo que los clientes confraternicen con mi personal.

—Gracias por advertírmelo, pero sé cuidar de mí misma.

Se separó de la mesa para que pudieran retirarles los platos.

—¿Ah, sí?—parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando del tema—. No hay ningún hombre en tu vida, ¿verdad? Y hace años que no lo hay. Ahora, de repente, Emmett McCarthy aparece en escena y los dos os hacéis carantoñas abiertamente y…

—¡Nadie se ha hecho carantoñas!—replicó, indignada.

No sabía qué le estaba sentando peor, si que pensase que había estado flirteando con Emmett, o que se creyera con derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida privada.

—Vamos Bella, que no soy ciego. He visto cómo te miraba. Es más, no podía quitarte los ojos de encima.

—¿Y qué pasa por eso?

—Pues que ese hombre es un bocado demasiado grande que no vas a poder tragar —replicó, acercándose a ella de modo que sus caras quedaron bien cerca—. No me digas que estás tan desesperada como para echarte en brazos de un tipo como ése.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Desesperada. Así que eso era lo que pensaba de ella…

—Vamos, no creo que pudiéramos decir que eres una experta en lo que al sexo contrario se refiere.

—¡Pero tampoco soy una mojigata!

—Ya, pero hace años que no tienes una relación, y la última que tuviste acabó mal. Eres vulnerable a la clase de encanto barato de McCarthy.

«¡Ya no!», hubiera querido gritarle.

—Y tú crees que es tu deber evitar que haga el ridículo, ¿no? —le preguntó, esforzándose por no perder la compostura.

—Todo lo que afecte al trabajo es cosa mía.

—De eso nada. ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana fuera de mis horas de trabajo!

—Como te he dicho, no pienso consentir que te acuestes con un cliente, ¿queda claro?

—Completamente —contestó, separándose—. Ni se me ocurriría hacerlo.

—Pues no estoy convencido de poder creerte —replicó.

«Y yo estoy convencida de que me importa un comino lo que tú creas».

—Eso es porque eres un desconfiado —respondió, obligándose a sonreír.

Quizás no fuese del todo malo que hubiera malinterpretado la situación. De ese modo se distraería del verdadero peligro. No estaba interesada en Emmett McCarthy. Estaba interesada en Edward Cullen, que era muchísimo más peligroso.


	7. Cap 6 Para la gripe un buen descanzo

**ni hao!**

**rapidamente subiendo el cap aprovechando que mi papa y mi abuelo duermen la siesta**

**gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus buenos deseos**

**besos a todos y ojala disfruten el capitulo**

**Capítulo 6**

Unos cuantos días más tarde, Bella descubrió por qué se había encontrado tan mal aquellos días. En parte se debía a que su vida había sufrido algunos cambios dramáticos y no deseados, y en parte porque había estado incubando la gripe. Se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y escozor en la garganta, de modo que tragar le resultaba muy doloroso. Llamó a Edward a las siete y media de la mañana. A esas horas, ya estaba en la oficina.

—Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo ir —le dijo—. Me encuentro fatal. Creo que tengo gripe.

—¿Has ido al médico?—no parecía compadecerse demasiado de su estado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a estar fuera de combate? Tenemos un montón de trabajo.

—Pues no tengo ni idea. Hablaré con mi virus e intentaré llegar a un acuerdo con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—No tienes por qué ponerte sarcástica, pero si vas a faltar el resto de la semana, tendré que arreglármelas con una sustituta.

—Si me encuentro mejor, intentaré ir mañana.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta mañana.

Y se quedó con el tono para marcar sonándole en el oído.

Incapaz de moverse de la cama, cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, eran más de las doce. Y así pasó el resto del día, hasta que a las siete de la tarde llegó Rosalie, le preparó algo ligero de comer y se lo llevó a su habitación, abanicándose con la mano delante de la cara.

—No puedo permitirme pillar nada —dijo, dejando la bandeja de la cama y retirándose inmediatamente como si temiera que una bacteria la asaltase—. Tengo una cita muy importante esta noche.

—¿Royce?

A Bella le costaba verdadero trabajo llevar la cuenta de los hombres de Rosalie.

—Royce es ya agua pasada —contestó, y olvidándose de los gérmenes, se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Era demasiado aburrido. Yo quería conocer mundo, y él quería quedarse en casa comiendo comida casera.

—Pobrecillo —comentó Bella, tomando un bocado de aquel sándwich de jamón y queso que sabía a carbón—. ¿Es que no le habías dicho que detestas cocinar?

—Supongo que me olvidaría de mencionarlo, o que quizás no lo mencioné con la asiduidad debida. ¿Por qué demonios los hombres, en cuanto llegan a los treinta y cinco, empiezan a pensar que las discotecas son lugares de perdición?

—Porque es cuando empiezan a tener sentido común.

Rosalie se echó a reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y recogiéndose la melena pelirroja hacia un lado. Era tan opuesta a ella, que no era de extrañar que se llevasen bien.

—Hoy no habrás ido a trabajar, ¿no?

—No, pero mañana sí.

—Ese jefe tuyo es un negrero —se levantó de la cama y se estiró—. Deberías ponerle los puntos sobre las íes.

—Cuando lo hago, me ignora —contestó, preguntándose como un sencillo sándwich de jamón podía transformarse en algo prácticamente incomestible.

—En fin… deséame suerte con el chico de esta noche —dijo, y llegó hasta la puerta—. Es alto, moreno y guapo, y seguramente aburrido como una ostra.

Nada podría ser más aburrido que pasarse el día entero en la cama, se dijo Bella poco después cuando, llevada por la desesperación, se dispuso a ver una película de intriga de tercera que habría conseguido dormir al insomne más recalcitrante.

Pero el descanso no consiguió mejorar su estado. Al día siguiente, se despertó encontrándose un poco mejor, pero sin estar en condiciones de ir a trabajar. Tal y como cabía esperar, la respuesta de Edward fue aún menos compasiva que la del día anterior.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes venir?

Bella se tragó las ganas de decirle que no había incubado aquel virus deliberadamente para destrozarle a él los planes.

—Estoy un poco mejor —le dijo—, pero no creo que pueda ir a la oficina.

—En ese caso, será la oficina la que tenga que ir a ti —contestó, y tras pararse un instante a pensar. Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No me digas que la gripe también te ha afectado al oído —contestó con impaciencia—. Mira, tengo una reunión dentro de cinco minutos, así que no puedo entretenerme charlando contigo por teléfono. Me pasaré por tu casa cuando salga de aquí, hacia las siete y media.

Bella colgó el auricular y gimió. ¿No era aquello típico de Edward Cullen?

—Estás horrible —fue lo primero que le dijo cuando entró en la casa, quince minutos tarde. Llevaba un montón de expedientes que dejó en la mesa del salón, y después se volvió a mirarla—. Deberías estar en la cama.

—Y he estado en la cama hasta que has llegado.

Intentó mirarlo fijamente, pero le resultó imposible y él hundió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió mirándola hasta que Bella se dio cuenta de que debía de estar pálida como la cera, debía de tener los ojos rojos y el pelo sucio.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte un café?—le preguntó, echando a andar en dirección a la cocina.

Era un fastidio que Rosalie no estuviera en casa aquella noche. Le habría venido bien su apoyo moral.

—Supongo que no tendrás algo de comer, ¿verdad?

La siguió a la cocina, y aunque Bella hizo todo lo posible por relajarse, sentía erizada la piel de la espalda y sentía los músculos tan rígidos como una plancha de madera. El recuerdo de aquella habitación de pub la asaltó, pero inmediatamente lo alejó de su mente.

—No pensarás que me he pasado el día de compras, ¿verdad?—contestó mientras llenaba dos tazas con agua hirviendo, de espaldas a él.

—Con pan y queso bastará, un poco de lechuga si tienes, y mostaza.

Bella dejó de un golpe la tetera y se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo?—le preguntó con engañosa dulzura.

—Sí, eso creo —contestó, consciente de su sarcasmo, pero decidido a ignorarlo—. A no ser claro, que estés demasiado enferma. Aunque creo que te sentará bien estar un rato levantada. Demasiado tiempo en la cama hace que uno se sienta peor.

—Gracias por el consejo —murmuró entre dientes, y tras sacar el pan, metió dentro los ingredientes de mala gana y se unió a él en el salón, donde ya estaba preparando varios expedientes.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y se había remangado la camisa blanca, y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por apartar la mirada de sus antebrazos cubiertos de un vello suave, y de sus dedos largos.

—Gracias —dijo él sin mirarla, y tomó un bocado con el entusiasmo de alguien que no ha comido durante días—. ¿Preparada?—le preguntó cuando ella se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas—. ¿No deberías haber ido al médico?

—No pueden mandarte nada contra la gripe —contestó, al tiempo que abría su bloc de notas—. Es un virus, y los antibióticos no sirven contra los virus. ¿Es que nunca estás enfermo?

—Intento evitarlo —contestó, enlazando las manos y colocándoselas tras la nuca—. Recuerdo que cuando era niño tuve el sarampión, y fue una experiencia tan horrible que he intentado no repetirla.

Y la expresión de la cara de Bella le hizo sonreír.

—Y supongo que los gérmenes ni se atreven a acercarse a ti, ¿no?

Él se echó a reír y después abrió varios expedientes y le dictó unas cuantas cartas que ella transcribió a su bloc. Se había llevado un ordenador portátil, y le dijo que podía escribirlas en él y que sólo sería cuestión de imprimirlas en la oficina al día siguiente.

—No voy a darte demasiado trabajo —dijo, pero al cabo de una hora le había dado lo bastante para mantener ocupado a cualquiera durante casi una semana.

—Estás un poco pálida —le dijo cuando el trabajo se acumulaba ya en el suelo, y tras echarle un breve vistazo al reloj, vio que eran casi las nueve y media—. ¿No deberías tomarte un par de aspirinas?

—Supongo que sí —suspiró, y estiró las piernas para recuperar la circulación. Sorprendentemente, se sentía mejor, así que se levantó, pero él le mandó sentar con un gesto.

—¡Siéntate! Dime dónde están y yo te las traeré.

—No importa. Necesito moverme.

—Tonterías.

Él se levantó y esperó y Bella le dijo que podría encontrarlas en su dormitorio, la segunda puerta del pasillo, junto a la cama. Estaba resultándole difícil acostumbrarse a su presencia allí, y deseó que Rosalie hubiera estado con ellos al menos como distracción. Ahora que era consciente de lo que sentía por él, era capaz de percibir cada matiz, cada sombra de su conversación, cada gesto que debía haber notado ya en el pasado y que debía haber quedado almacenado en su cabeza esperando a aquel momento. Concentrarse en lo que le decía requería un esfuerzo sobrehumano por su parte. Tenerlo allí, en su espacio privado, estaba empeorándolo todo. Las cosas volverían a su cauce cuando volviese a la oficina.

Volvió demasiado pronto con la caja de aspirinas y le llevó un vaso de agua para que se las tomase.

—Tómatelas —le dijo con un insoportable tono paternal—. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—No.

Se tragó una de las pastillas y lo miró preocupada por encima del borde del vaso.

—¿Estás segura? Tienes las mejillas coloradas —dijo y la rozó con el dorso de la mano.

Bella estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la segunda aspirina.

—¡Estoy perfectamente!—espetó, apartándose—. De verdad.

Él se agachó para ponerse a su nivel y ella intentó no romper el respaldo de la silla de tanto intentar echarse para atrás para interponer toda la distancia que fuese posible. Cuando estaba tan cerca, tenía la sensación de no poder respirar.

—Espero que hayas comido en condiciones.

No se movió, y ella tuvo la impresión de que lo hacía sólo por fastidiar.

—Nunca he comido mejor —contestó con un esbozo de sonrisa y por fin, él se levantó.

—Bien. Y si encuentras esta sesión un poco excesiva, dímelo y pararemos.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, estoy un poco cansada.

—En cuanto terminemos este par de cosillas que quedan, te dejaré en paz. ¿Dónde está tu compañera de piso?

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla y Bella respiró aliviada.

—Tenía una cita esta noche —dijo, y tras estornudar, intentó parecer tan exhausta como fuese posible, lo cual no era difícil de conseguir.

Pero él no le hizo el menor caso, sacó unos cuantos expedientes más y siguió con manifiesto desinterés por su cansancio.

—No es necesario que vengas mañana a la oficina —le dijo, tres cuartos de hora después, mientras revisaba lo que tenía que llevarse consigo.

—Intentaré ir por la tarde. Empezaré aquí por la mañana y lo terminaré todo en el ordenador de la oficina.

—No, de eso nada. Insisto en que te quedes en casa. Ya recogeré yo todo esto por la tarde.

—¡No! Quiero decir que le diré a Rosalie que te los lleve. Trabaja bastante cerca, y estoy segura de que no le importará.

Edward se acercó a la puerta y Bella se apresuró a acompañarlo, asustada ante la idea de tenerle dos veces en su casa en el espacio de varios días. Con una vez, bastaba.

—No hay problema —dijo, y con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, se volvió—. Tú descansa, tómatelo con calma. Y no hagas todo el trabajo que te he dejado si no te encuentras con fuerzas.

—Muy generoso por tu parte —contestó con sequedad, y sus ojos se encontraron un instante, ambos sabiendo que su generosidad se desvanecería si no era capaz de hacerlo todo.

—Ah, por cierto —dijo él cuando ya se daba la vuelta para marcharse—: McCarthy se va a pasar mañana por la mañana. Ya te contaré cuando vuelvas al trabajo la semana que viene.

Y salió sin mirarla. Sólo se volvió cuando estuvo ya en la puerta de su coche para despedirse brevemente con la mano.

Así que esa era la razón de que hubiera insistido tanto en que no debía ir a trabajar al día siguiente, pensaba mientras lo recogía todo para irse a la cama. Debería habérselo imaginado, porque aquel hombre no sentía un ápice de compasión por nadie.

Estuvo tentada, casi perversamente, de aparecer a las ocho y media en la oficina, sólo para ver qué cara ponía, pero el pensamiento apenas le duró un par de segundos. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a Edward, y además era preferible no estar cuando Emmett apareciese. No tenía intención de volver a verlo.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, se encontraba mucho mejor, y a las ocho tenía ya todos los expedientes dispuestos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Estaba examinándolos cuando Rosalie entró medio dormida a prepararse un café.

—No irás a decirme que estás trabajando, ¿verdad?—fueron sus primeras palabras, tras un enorme bostezo—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es malo tanto trabajo y tan poca diversión?

—¿Qué tal te fue la cita?

Rosalie le contestó con una expresiva mueca.

—Tiene una afición por encima de todo: volar.

—¿De verdad? Qué listo. ¿Y se hace el solo las alas?

—Aviones, tonta —se sentó y sonrió—. Cuando me lo dijo me pareció muy excitante, pero no te imaginas lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser a la tercera hora de hablar de ello.

—Vaya… otro desengaño, ¿no? Pues prefiero quedarme como estoy: mucho trabajo y nada de diversión.

—Nunca encontraré a nadie que me guste —se quejó, y volvió a bostezar—. ¿Tendré yo la culpa? ¿Por qué siempre atraeré a hombre que en principio parecen tremendamente excitantes y terminan siendo tan sosos como unas zapatillas de andar por casa?

—¿Será quizás porque los excitantes te consideran competencia desleal?

—No. Es porque los excitantes ya están ocupados —protestó—. Los que quedan para las chicas como yo son las sobras. Es como llegar a la mesa de un buffet y encontrar que lo mejor ya se lo han comido y lo único que quedan son las coles de Bruselas y las hojas de lechuga.

—Pobrecita.

—En fin…—suspiró, dramáticamente—. Supongo que no tendrás a ningún soltero apetecible dentro del armario, ¿verdad?

—Si lo tuviera, me lo quedaría yo.

—O sea, que tendré que seguir buscando, aunque estoy empezando a pensar que tengo más probabilidades de encontrarme con un ovni que con alguien con quien pueda estar más de dos meses. Me voy a trabajar. No todas podemos sentarnos en casa con los expedientes que amablemente nos ha traído el jefe.

Y media hora más tarde, salió de su dormitorio ya lista para marcharse.

—¡Volveré pronto!—le dijo desde la puerta de la oficina—. ¡Por una vez!

Bella no pensó en ello durante el resto del día, que se le pasó concentrada en el trabajo y disfrutando de tener algo que hacer.

Y cuando el timbre sonó a las seis, dio por sentado que se trataría de Rosalie. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar por qué no abriría ella con su llave; además, se las olvidaba con mucha frecuencia.

Así que cuando abrió la puerta esperando verla a ella y se encontró con Emmett apoyado en el marco, se quedó boquiabierta.

—Flores —dijo él, sacándolas de detrás de la espalda como haría un mago de tercera.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella lo miró con suma frialdad, ignorando el ramo. Aquel tipo había perdido el juicio si de verdad creía que podía presentarse allí, sin avisar, sin haber sido invitado y sin que ella tuviese la menor intención de verlo, y esperar que ella se derritiese a sus pies con el tinco gastado ya de las flores y los bombones.

—He venido a verte —contestó él, adoptando una expresión herida.

—Bueno, pues ya me has visto. Ahora vete, por favor.

—¡Dijiste que nos veríamos cuando estuviese en la ciudad!

—Mentí.

Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó allí, bloqueando la puerta.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque era lo más fácil dadas las circunstancias. Mira. Emmett, fue una pura coincidencia que nos encontráramos después de todo este tiempo…

—Es nuestro destino.

—Nada de destinos. Coincidencia. Y yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo —hizo una pausa—. Me hiciste mucho daño entonces, y no quiero saber nada de ti.

—Entonces fui un imbécil, pero he cambiado —le dijo con una sorprendente sinceridad—. El divorcio, la madurez, ¿quién sabe? Bella, ¿no podemos hablar de todo esto dentro?

—¡No hay nada de qué hablar!

—¡Entonces, tomémonos todos una copa calladitos!

Los dos miraron a Rosalie, que estaba examinando a Emmett de arriba abajo y parecía satisfecha con el resultado.

—¿No me habías dicho que no tenías solteros apetecibles escondidos en el armario?

Emmett la miró reparando en su pelo largo, la expresión de amante de la diversión, el maletín…

—¿Y tú eres…—Emmett volvió a sacar el ramo de flores—. ¿Me creerías si te dijera —añadió sin darle tiempo a contestar— que tenía la premonición de que iba a encontrarme con una preciosa rubia y que he venido preparado con un ramo de flores?

—¡Pues la verdad es que no!

Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió a reír. Y antes de que Bella pudiese encontrar la forma de convencer a Rosalie de que entrase dejando a Emmett fuera, se encontró que los tres estaban dentro y que tenía que presenciar el despliegue de encanto de él ante su amiga.

Parecieron conectar inmediatamente. Rosalie era inmune a los trucos de Emmett: es más, le hacían reír, y él encontraba esa respuesta como un incentivo. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en el salón, pero era evidente que ambos estaban disfrutando el uno del otro.

Al cabo de una hora. Rosalie se levantó y anunció que tenía que marcharse.

—Me voy fuera el fin de semana —dijo, y Emmett la siguió como un perrito faldero.

—¿Y no podría ir yo también?

—No, pero si eres un buen chico y muy, pero que muy persuasivo, puede que me convenzas de que salga contigo a cenar a un restaurante muy, pero que muy caro la semana que viene, y hasta puede que yo acepte.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

—El lunes sería perfecto para mí.

—Pero no para mí —replicó ella—. Podemos encontrarnos aquí el martes a las ocho y media. En punto. Y no llegues tarde —le dijo ya por encima del hombro—. No puedo soportar a los hombres que no son puntuales.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Emmett miró a Bella y lanzó un silbido.

—Compartes casa con una diosa —dijo, pasmado.

—Y yo que pensaba que las flores y el encanto eran para mí.

Era un alivio saber que aquella complicación no iba a materializarse al fin.

—Bueno, yo…

—¿Quieres un café antes de marcharte?—le preguntó, y él la siguió a la cocina mientras intentaba sacarle toda la información posible sobre Rosalie. Que a qué se dedicaba, que si salía con alguien, que si había estado casada, que qué clase de chica era…

Bella contestó tan evasivamente como pudo mientras preparaba un café instantáneo para que se marchase lo antes posible, y ambos se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina en un espíritu de compañerismo que jamás creyó posible.

Si a ella siempre le había gustado, ¿por qué no iba a gustarle a Rosalie? Incluso podía haber cambiado de verdad.

Cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta quince minutos más tarde, él se levantó inmediatamente pensando que podía ser Rosalie.

—No ha podido soportar estar todo un fin de semana separada de mí, el hombre destinado a ser su compañero para toda la vida.

Lo dijo en tono jocoso, pero había una seriedad en sus palabras que no sabía si él mismo habría percibido.

Pero no era Rosalie, sino Edward. Con todo lo que había ocurrido en las dos últimas horas, se había olvidado por completo de él. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Emmett, pero decidió que lo mejor sería deshacerse de su jefe cuanto antes.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó él y su masculinidad enardeció sus sentidos.

—Mejor. Mucho mejor.

—¿Es que no vas a dejarme entrar?

—No es necesario que te quedes —le dijo rápidamente, rezando para que Emmett no se materializase a su lado—. Si esperas un instante, te lo traeré todo. He podido terminarlo y mañana por la mañana podré ir a la oficina y actualizarlo en el ordenador.

Aún no se había movido.

—Puedo esperar hasta el lunes —hizo una pausa—. Tengo la impresión de que no quieres que entre.

Bella se echó a reír, y su risa sonó histérica.

—Es que no quiero hacerte perder tiempo. Sé que tendrás prisa por volver a donde quiera que tengas que volver. Enseguida te traigo los expedientes.

Entornó la puerta y corrió a la cocina para recogerlo todo, mirando al tiempo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no quedaba nada. Pero al salir, se lo encontró dentro de la casa, mirando a su alrededor.

Bella le plantó los expedientes en las manos y él la miró con extrañeza.

—Qué rapidez. Debes de estar mucho mejor si…

Pero se detuvo en mitad de la frase, y Bella no tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que Emmett había aparecido.

—¡McCarthy!

Emmett avanzó hacia ellos con la chaqueta ya puesta y con aspecto de ser un hombre satisfecho de la vida.

—Quién iba a decir que nos íbamos a encontrar tan pronto —comentó, y se volvió a Bella—. Con tanta excitación, había olvidado decirte que he estado en vuestras oficinas hoy. Es un sitio muy agradable.

—Sí —contestó, sin atreverse a mirar a Edward.

—¿Excitación?—repitió Edward, mirándolos a ambos—. ¿He interrumpido algo?

—¡Ni mucho menos!—contestó Emmett alegremente—. Estábamos tomándonos un café. De hecho, yo ya me marchaba.

—No tienes por qué marcharte con tanta prisa —se oyó decir, porque no quería quedarse sola con Edward.

—No te preocupes —contestó, guiñándole un ojo—. En el futuro nos vamos a ver bastante, si consigo lo que pretendo.

Se echó a reír, encantado con la posibilidad, y Bella cerró la puerta tras él.

—No es lo que piensas —fue lo primero que le dijo nada más darse la vuelta.

«¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?», se preguntó enfadada. «¿Por qué tengo que darle explicaciones de algo que no le concierne?»

—Y tú sabes lo que estoy pensando, ¿verdad?

—No hay que ser un genio para adivinarlo.

Entró en el salón, convencida de que él no iba a marcharse sin más, y acertó. Edward la siguió como un tigre seguiría a su próxima comida.

—No sé de dónde habrá sacado mi dirección —empezó cuando se sentaron—, pero llegó sin avisar…

—Lo cual no es una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta vuestras escapadas en Highfield House.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Cuando fuimos a pasear por el bosquecillo, habría jurado que tú ya habías estado allí. Y ahora lo sé.

—Tú no eres mi guardián. Sólo mi jefe.

—Y como tal, tengo que decirte que confraternizar con los clientes va en contra de las normas de la empresa, y que tal comportamiento sólo puede derivar en el despido inmediato.

En el pasado, habían tenido sus desacuerdos y en algunas ocasiones la había sacado de sus casillas, pero nunca había sido nada realmente serio, así que aquel ultimátum fue como un golpe en el estómago, sobre todo porque se basaba en una mentira.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó él al no contestar Bella.

—Gracias por haber sido tan directo —respondió ella sin expresión alguna en la cara—. Y ahora, ¿te importaría marcharte? La gripe me tiene aún muy cansada.

Se levantó y cruzada de brazos, esperó a que él hiciese lo mismo, pero cuando Edward se levantó, no dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, sino que siguió mirándola de frente, como si fuese incapaz de darle la espalda a una situación que él mismo había creado.

—Mira. Bella…

—He captado tu mensaje alto y claro, señor. No tienes por qué repetirlo.

—Puede que te haya parecido brusco…

—En absoluto —replicó con suma frialdad—. Comprendo perfectamente tu posición y está muy bien que me hayas advertido sobre las consecuencias que podría sufrir, si decidiese tener una aventura con Emmett McCarthy, algo que sin duda voy a hacer, porque como estoy desesperada y carezco de toda experiencia, puedo enamorarme de cualquiera que me preste un poco de atención.

—Yo no he dicho eso —contestó él, pero por la forma en que la miró estaba claro que había dado en el blanco.

—Si ha terminado señor…

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de llamarme señor?

—¿Preferirías que te llamase jefe? Porque así los dos podríamos saber exactamente dónde están nuestros límites y quién los pone.

—Yo no permitiría que nadie me hablase en ese tono…

—Entonces —le cortó, acercándose a él con los brazos en jarras—, échame.

—¿Que te eche?—no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban—. En este momento, no es eso lo que estaba pensando…

Una voz en su cabeza le advirtió lo que iba a pasar, pero le resultaba tan increíble que no le hizo caso, así que cuando él la rodeó por la cintura y se acercó a su boca, la pilló desprevenida.

El contacto de su boca fue como una sacudida eléctrica. Sus labios se exploraron hambrientos y su cuerpo despertó como arrastrado por un tornado.

Cuando Edward se separó, ella casi se tambaleó.

—No te acerques a él, Bella —murmuró—. Te lo advierto.

Ella no contestó. No podía hablar. Se quedó donde estaba hasta que oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse de un golpe y después se dejó caer sobre la silla como una marioneta a quien le hubiesen cortado de un tajo las cuerdas.


	8. Cap 7 Conductas poco profecionales

**Ni Hao!**

**lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes, como dije antes en casa de mis abuelos es un poco dificil con mi papa rondando todo el dia por ahi, pero bueno, aki les dejo el capitulo ojala lo disfruten**

**nos estamos leyendo**

**besos**

**Capítulo 7**

El martes por la mañana. Bella no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos al encontrarse en la cocina, a las siete de la mañana, con Rosalie completamente vestida y bebiendo a toda prisa una taza de café.

—Has cargado hoy muy pronto las pilas, ¿eh?—la saludó, intentando poner un tinte de entusiasmo en la voz.

—No se puede decir lo mismo de ti. Tienes mala cara.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —protestó Bella.

—¿Aún te encuentras mal?

—No. Ya he superado la dichosa gripe.

La gripe no era el motivo de su estado, aunque en realidad, no habría podido decir por qué se sentía tan triste.

El día anterior había sido largo y agotador. Edward y ella habían trabajado en un ambiente de monosílabos, los imprescindibles para poder sacar adelante el trabajo, pero que ocultaban todo un abismo de cosas por decir. Apenas la había mirado, y ella se había sentido más perdida que nunca. Hasta aquel día, no se había dado cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba a él y de lo que disfrutaba con su familiaridad.

¿Recordaría el beso? Ni en un millón de años se atrevería a hacerle esa pregunta, y mucho menos a decirle cuánto la había afectado. De hecho, apenas había podido pensar en otra cosa durante todo el fin de semana. Aquel beso había sido como si a un hombre hambriento le ofrecieran un banquete. Sabía que él la atraía, pero fue una tremenda impresión descubrir que la palabra atracción no llegaba ni de lejos a definir lo que había sentido: una voracidad salvaje, algo tan poderoso que la había sacudido como un maremoto, arrasando su sentido común.

—¿Tienes un minuto antes de irte?—preguntó, y Rosalie asintió mientras se sentaba a la mesa con su taza—. Creo que deberías saber que Emmett y yo salimos juntos hace tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. No siempre me he pasado la vida metida en casa —replicó irritada.

—No es eso lo que yo quería decir —se arrepintió Rosalie inmediatamente—. No era sorpresa por el hecho de que salieras, sino por con quién salías. ¿Cómo demonios lo conociste, bribona?

—Trabajé para su padre durante un tiempo.

—No irás a decirme que te estoy pisando el terreno, ¿verdad?

Bella se echó a reír.

—Ni mucho menos. ¡Nada más lejos de la verdad!

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado. Emmett puede ser encantador si se lo propone…

—Pero en el fondo es un cerdo.

—No, no es eso…

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Pues que terminamos bastante mal. Al menos, desde mi punto de vista. A mí me dejó porque no era lo bastante buena para él e inmediatamente se casó con alguien que sí tenía el pedigrí adecuado —hizo una pausa—. Bueno, la verdad es que Emmett me hizo daño porque yo se lo permití. Yo creía ver como fin último de nuestra relación el matrimonio, algo que él nunca me empujó a creer. Fui yo quien lo asumió…

Se había pasado años culpando a Emmett, porque así le era más fácil sobrellevar el dolor. Pero al ver a Rosalie, una mujer completamente opuesta a ella, se preguntó si él no habría buscado en ella algo que no había encontrado y que esa había sido la razón de que siguiera buscándolo en otra persona. En alguien como Rosalie.

—A ver si me aclaro: ¿me estás diciendo que te dejó y que ahora está casado?

La expresión de Rosalie pasó de ser de compasión a furia.

—No, no: no está casado. Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que tengas cuidado. No me gustaría que te hiciera daño.

—Gracias por el aviso. AH. Te lo agradezco de verdad, pero es Emmett McCarthy quien ha de tener cuidado —sonrió—. Pretendo anular todo su encanto fácil para que no pueda llegar a pensar que va a servirle de algo. No pretendo ser la chica de una noche —continuó—, aunque eso no quiere decir que…

—No importa —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Como ya te he dicho, hace mucho tiempo de eso y he cambiado mucho desde entonces—«Ahora me enamoro de los verdaderamente peligrosos»—. ¿Qué piensas de él?

Rosalie se levantó, enjuagó su taza y la dejó a escurrir.

—Creo que tiene tendencia a estar demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo. Deben haberle mimado desde la cuna y probablemente, si se le da la oportunidad, podría destrozar a alguna mujer que fuera lo bastante ingenua. Afortunadamente en mí ha encontrado la horma de su zapato. De hecho…—se acercó a Bella con una sonrisa—, me parece que sería un desafío divertido. Para mí sería un cambio, frente a todos los tipos que he conocido últimamente y que sólo piensan en echarle el lazo a alguien y empezar a pagar una hipoteca.

—En ese caso —sonrió también Bella—, ¿por qué me habré preocupado yo por ti? Ya me contarás qué tal te va con él.

—¡Con todo lujo de detalles!—contestó Rosalie riendo, y veinte minutos después de que ella se hubiera marchado, Bella salió para su trabajo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, se encontró con que Edward no estaba. Había una nota en su mesa en la que le decía que había ido a Portland a ver a un cliente y que no volvería hasta mediada la tarde.

Bella suspiró aliviada. Aunque sólo fuese temporalmente, se iba a librar de la tensión del día anterior, y quizás, para cuando él volviese, ella habría conseguido obrar un cambio de su personalidad de modo que fuese capaz de enfrentarse a él como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso podría sufrir una amnesia selectiva que borrase lo ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas. No era mucho pedir, ¿no?

Trabajó de continuo hasta las doce y media, y no se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que vio una sombra proyectándose sobre ella. Era Emmett, de pie frente a su mesa. Él sonrió, y Bella se recostó en su silla.

—Qué cálida bienvenida —comentó él alegremente, y se acomodó en el borde de la mesa para ajustarse la corbata de marca, una prenda que no solía usar demasiado, dado su estilo de vida—. Venía a ver a tu jefe.

—No está, pero volverá esta tarde —abrió la agenda que tenía sobre la mesa y lo consultó—. Tiene un rato libre entre las cuatro y las cuatro y media.

—Un hombre muy ocupado.

—Emmett —contestó, cerrando la agenda —, los helechos que tienes en tu casa llevan una vida más ocupada que tú.

—¡Buena respuesta!—respondió—. Ya veo que el tiempo te ha acerado la lengua. Pero la verdad es que en este momento, estoy bastante ocupado. Trabajo, ¿sabes?

—¿Que trabajas? No me digas…

—Sólo un par de días a la semana, pero alguien tiene que llevar el timón de los negocios de papá.

—¿Y tú eres esa persona?

—Podría ofenderme por tanta sorpresa Bells, pero afortunadamente esa clase de cosas no me afectan. De todas formas, he conseguido encajar mi horario laboral con el de mis otros intereses.

—¿Y cómo lo has conseguido?

—Podría decírtelo mientras comemos.

Bella contestó que no con la cabeza, y contempló la posibilidad de decirle que comer con él podía costarle el trabajo. Pero de ese modo también tendría que haberle hablado de la confusión de Edward, y ahora que había decidido centrarse en su persecución de Rosalie, cuanto menos le recordase sus intenciones anteriores, mejor.

—No puedo, Emmett.

—Oh —parecía desilusionado—. Y yo que quería preguntarte si hay algún tema que no debo tocar esta noche cuando salga con tu compañera de piso.

—Me importa un comino lo que puedas hablar con Rosalie —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya le he hablado de nosotros.

—¿Qué?

Mientras se lo explicaba, fue viendo cómo su expresión pasaba del horror a la resignación primero, y luego al optimismo y a no darlo todo por perdido.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía tensión alguna, y Emmett, que se había ido inclinando hacia ella para no perderse ni una sola palabra, podía caerse sobre ella si no tenía cuidado.

—Bájate de mi mesa, Emmett —le dijo, riendo.

Y al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solos. Emmett, sin dejar de sonreír, y sin que la llegada de Edward lo afectase lo más mínimo, se quedó como estaba.

Edward los miró con una expresión fría e indescifrable.

—No… no esperaba que volvieses tan pronto —dijo Bella, casi levantándose—. Creía que ibas a venir a última hora.

«Y mientras el gato no está, los ratones hacen fiesta».

—He olvidado llevarme unos documentos.

—Pues me alegro de que nos veamos, porque yo me he pasado a charlar un momento contigo —dijo Emmett—. Unos detalles que quiero discutir.

Edward consultó su reloj.

—Tengo como máximo veinte minutos. Si necesitas más tiempo, tendrás que concertar una cita con Bella.

—Veinte minutos será suficiente —contestó, y entró en el despacho de Edward.

Esperó a que se hubiese sentado para acercarse a Bella y decirle en voz baja:

—Creía haberte expresado con claridad lo que pienso de las conductas poco profesionales. Por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es una oficina, y no un bar de solteros.

—Yo… lo siento.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Bella?—mantenía la voz baja, de modo que perfectamente podrían haber estado hablando de trabajo—. ¿Qué me habría encontrado de haber llegado diez minutos más tarde? ¿A los dos tumbados sobre la mesa?

—¡Ese comentario es… despreciable!

Su respuesta dio en el blanco, porque junto con la ira, vio en su rostro el rubor de alguien que sabe que se ha pasado de la raya.

—Todavía no he terminado con este tema —le dijo—. No te vayas de aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

—¿Y tienes idea de a qué hora puede ocurrir eso?—le preguntó, sorprendida de poder hablar cuando estaba tan furiosa.

—Pues no, no tengo ni idea, pero a ti no se te paga por salir a las cinco, ¿no?

Dio media vuelta, entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta.

La atracción que sentía por aquel hombre era, cuanto menos, ilógica. ¿Cómo diantres podía sentirse tan atraída por un hombre que era la viva encarnación del doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde? Es más, ¿cómo podía sentirse alguien atraído por una personalidad como la de Edward? Entonces recordó a las dos únicas mujeres que había visto con él en la oficina. Desde luego, parecían del tipo de mujeres a las que los desarreglos de la personalidad les traen sin cuidado. Y seguramente él usaba sólo sus encantos con ellas. Nunca las habría sometido a sus estallidos de mal humor, ni al filo de su lengua, ni a su predilección por echar sermones. Y aún más: ¡seguro que jamás había besado a alguien sólo para saber cómo resultaba!

Tenía que poner fin a aquella locura. Lo mejor sería salir a comer fuera y que Edward encontrase su silla vacía al salir del despacho. Necesitaba aclararse la cabeza.

Se pasó una hora maldiciendo mientras iba de tiendas echando chispas por los ojos cada vez que alguien le estorbaba y comprando dos vestidos muy cortos que seguro detestaría en cuanto se le pasase el ataque de mal humor.

Para cuando volvió a su despacho, se encontraba mucho mejor. El paseo le había sentado bien, y sorprendentemente, también las compras. Y como guinda, Edward se había marchado, aunque le había dejado una nota sobre la mesa para que no olvidase que quería verla aquella tarde sin falta. Bella leyó la nota dos veces, la rompió y la echó a la papelera. Llegaron las cinco, las cinco y media, las seis, y estuvo tentada de no hacerle caso a su orden e irse para casa, pero tenía la impresión de que, si lo hacía, sería capaz de presentarse en su casa para decir lo que tuviera que decir.

Cuando llegó por fin, poco después de las seis y media, estaba demasiado enfadada como para sentirse intimidada.

—¿Aún estás aquí?—preguntó él, lo cual la enfureció aún más.

—¿Dónde quieres que esté, si me has ordenado que me quedase hasta que tú volvieras?

—Ya —contestó, casi como si se hubiera olvidado de la nota.

Entonces se acercó a su mesa y la miró desde el borde, exactamente igual que había hecho Emmett. Había una silla un poco más allá. ¿Por qué no la utilizaba? Era desconcertante tenerlo tan cerca.

—Me gustaría empezar cuanto antes con el trabajo que quieras hacer —le dijo, sonriéndole con toda amabilidad—. Me gustaría irme a casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

—Sí, con una lasaña para microondas.

—¿Quieres decir que McCarthy y tú no vais a salir a fundir la ciudad?

—Ni fundir, ni derretir, ni nada por el estilo.

—En ese caso, puedes cenar conmigo.

¿Sería una invitación? Más había parecido una simple descripción de los hechos cargada de arrogancia.

—Me temo que no voy a poder —contestó, pensando con toda rapidez para encontrar alguna excusa más convincente que la lasaña para uno.

—Quiero hablar de trabajo, y sería mucho más agradable hacerlo en un entorno distinto a éste.

El corazón se le encogió. ¿Hablar de trabajo? ¿Sería esa otra forma de decirle que iba a despedirla?

—Está bien —accedió, recogió la chaqueta de la percha y se la puso.

No preguntó a donde iban. La conversación discurrió por cauces absolutamente banales, mientras Bella no dejaba de preguntarse qué querría decirle que no hubiera podido hacerlo en la oficina, porque para despedir a alguien no se necesitaba un entorno especial.

Sólo se dio cuenta de que no iban a un restaurante cuando se detuvo frente a una preciosa casa en uno de los barrios más caros de Seattle.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó, intentando encontrar la placa con el nombre del lugar.

—En mi casa.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

Era la primera vez que iba a su casa, y la idea de entrar le estaba alterando el estómago.

—Vamos a cenar aquí —dijo, como si le sorprendiera tener que explicar lo evidente.

—¿Aquí?

El timbre de su voz subió un par de escalas.

—¿Algún problema?

—¿Cómo voy a volver yo a casa?

—En taxi. Ya llamaremos a uno. ¿Algo más?

—No —dijo de mala gana, y bajó del coche.

Juntos dieron unos cuantos pasos, subieron la escalera y entraron al recibidor. El encendió las luces y Bella miró a su alrededor, la curiosidad más intensa que el miedo. No era enorme, pero sí magnífica. Colores muy pálidos. La alfombra era blanca y gruesa, de esa clase de alfombras que invitan a quitarse los zapatos y andar descalzo. Los cuadros eran en su mayoría modernos, ejercicios de cubismo que no eran reproducciones. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio.

—¿Quieres comer ahora o más tarde?

—Ahora —contestó ella, siguiéndolo a la cocina y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. La decoración hablaba de alguien para quien el dinero no era problema. Fue sólo al llegar a la cocina cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo íntimo de la situación, y se sentó a la mesa de pino, la espalda recta y las manos apoyadas en el tablero.

—¿Qué te apetece tomar?—preguntó, abriendo el frigorífico.

—Me da igual —contestó ella, enlazando las manos—. Cualquier cosa.

—Bien.

En silencio, lo vio sacar varias cosas del frigorífico, después una tabla de cortar de uno de los armarios. Empezó a cortar diestramente varios vegetales. Se había remangado la camisa y parecía incongruente allí, delante de la encimera, con un paño de cocina al hombro, troceando. De vez en cuando le hacía preguntas, a las que ella contestaba con monosílabos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?—le preguntó al fin.

—Puedes abrir una botella de vino. Está en el frigorífico. Elige el que más te guste. El sacacorchos está allí.

Señaló una pequeña estantería bajo la ventana y Bella sacó la primera botella que encontró, le quitó el corcho, sirvió dos copas y volvió a sentarse a la mesa, mirándolo a hurtadillas.

Cuando tuvo la comida delante de ella, preparada y cocinada en menos de treinta minutos, probó un bocado, después otro, y no tuvo más remedio que decirle que jamás se habría imaginado que pudiera ser un gourmet de aquella categoría, y que la comida estaba deliciosa.

—No soy un gourmet —contestó él—, pero gracias por el cumplido. Los hombres pueden ser tan competentes como las mujeres a la hora de cocinar, y vivir solo te empuja a cultivar esa habilidad.

—Pues yo no llegaré nunca a dominarla —se quejó amargamente, preguntándose cómo era posible que unos cuantos ingredientes pudieran ponerse al fuego con un poco de pasta y después parecer un plato al que se le hubieran dedicado horas.

—¿Es buena cocinera tu compañera de piso?

—Un desastre —enroscó unos cuantos tallarines en el tenedor y los hundió bien en la salsa—. Acaba de aprender a manejar el tostador sin que el pan quede abrasado. Dice que los supermercados siempre cocinarán mejor que ella, así que, ¿para qué molestarse?—tomó un sorbo de vino. Estaba delicioso, pero debía tener cuidado. No tenía costumbre de beber alcohol, y no podía permitirse el lujo de tener sus facultades disminuidas estando allí y con aquel hombre.

—Bueno —suspiró ella, una vez hubieron terminado—. ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos a trabajar?

Ojalá el trabajo que tenía que hacer no fuese demasiado complicado. Sentía la mente embotada.

—¿No tomamos postre?

—No irás a decirme que eres capaz de preparar una _créme brûlée_ en unos cuantos minutos, ¿verdad?

«Una sola copa más para relajarme», se dijo, y se sirvió una nueva copa de vino.

—La verdad es que no se encuentra entre mis especialidades. De hecho, los postres no son lo mío.

—Yo, de todas formas, no podría tomar nada más —se recostó en la silla con la sensación de tener el cuerpo más laxo de lo normal—. Un café me vendría bien.

Café solo, bien cargado y sin azúcar. Si eso no le aclaraba los penJasperientos, nada lo haría.

Le vio fregar los platos en cuestión de minutos y dejarlos en el escurridor en tan precario equilibrio que tendría mucha suerte si no se rompían. Entonces, puso la cafetera y mientras el café se hacía, le preguntó sobre varias de las cuentas en las que habían estado trabajando aquellos últimos días.

Bella intentó ser competente al cien por cien, pero su mente no dejaba de desmandarse por otros derroteros.

—El salón está al otro lado del recibidor, la segunda puerta a la derecha —le dijo él—. Siéntate allí si quieres. Yo llevaré el café.

—¡Me encanta este cambio de papeles!—declaró.

Diez minutos más tarde, lo vio entrar con algo más que dos simples cafés. En la bandeja había también dos pequeños vasos y una botella de Oporto. Lo dejó todo sobre la mesa de centro y fue a correr las cortinas, que estaban hechas de un grueso tejido color marfil y que caían sobre el suelo con mucho estilo.

—¿Una copa de Oporto?—preguntó, sirviéndole una copa.

—No, gracias. Ya he bebido bastante con la cena.

—Sólo has tomado un par de copas de vino. No me digas que es demasiado.

Le hizo parecer tan provinciana que aceptó la copa sin rechistar.

Se sentía mucho más cómoda allí que en la cocina. La luz no era tan intensa, y el sillón en el que estaba sentada era muy mullido. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó sobre las piernas cruzadas.

—Me temo que no me he traído el bloc de notas —dijo.

—No hay problema. No lo vas a necesitar.

Esa respuesta consiguió disipar su niebla.

—¿Estás a gusto trabajando para mí?—le preguntó, cruzándose de piernas y mirándola por encima del borde de su copa.

—Es un buen trabajo —dijo.

—Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

—Sí, bueno… estoy a gusto.

«Hasta demasiado, diría yo».

—¿A pesar de que haya quien diga, faltando a la verdad por supuesto, que no soy la persona más fácil del mundo?

—Supongo que he terminado por acostumbrarme a… a tu forma de trabajar.

Estaba mirándola con tanta intensidad que se movió incómoda en el sillón. Al apartarse el pelo de la cara, se dio cuenta de que la mano le temblaba, aunque no podría decir si era por los nervios o por la mezcla de vinos.

—Eres una buena trabajadora. Bella —le dijo, y ella enrojeció. En algunas otras ocasiones la había felicitado por un buen trabajo en concreto, pero sólo de pasada.

—Muchas gracias —musitó.

—Y ésa es la razón de que haya decidido subirte el sueldo.

Mencionó una cantidad ya Bella se le abrieron lo ojos de par en par.

—¡Pero eso es casi el doble de lo que gano ahora!—exclamó—. ¿Por qué has decidido de pronto subirme el sueldo?—le preguntó, suspicaz. Cuando se temía el despido inminente, él la sorprendía con más dinero. ¿Cómo habría malinterpretado de aquel modo la situación?

—Debes de ser la primera persona del mundo a quien le doblan casi el sueldo y da por sentado que hay algún truco detrás. Te doy el aumento porque eres una buena trabajadora, comprometida con su trabajo. Es un simple mensaje de aprobación. ¿Queda lo suficientemente claro?

Parecía sorprendido por su reacción.

—Sí, supongo que sí —contestó, cuando en realidad, no conseguía verlo nada claro. Estaba segura de que había algo más.

—Hace bastante tiempo desde que se revisó por última vez tu salario —dijo Edward, y se acercó a ella con al botella de Oporto en la mano. Bella ni se molestó en decir que no. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era una celebración, ¿no?

—¿Es eso todo lo que querías decirme?—le preguntó, ocultando el hipo tosiendo.

—¿No te parece suficiente?—replicó él. Estaba deliciosamente cerca, aunque ella no tuviera el valor de mirarlo a la cara.

—Me estoy mareando de mirar tan arriba —contestó, pero en lugar de quitarse. Edward se agachó frente a ella.

—¿Mejor así?

¿Mejor? No tenía que levantar la cabeza, pero su respiración empezó a ser errática. Tuvo que recordarse que era su secretaria, una mujer adulta y no una adolescente, pero perdió el hilo del pensamiento casi antes de empezar a formularlo.

—Debería marcharme.

—Aún no te has tomado el café.

—Ah, es verdad. Lo había olvidado.

Se rió con un punto de histeria, pero con el ceño fruncido. Parecía tener los ojos pegados a él.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Muy bien. Nunca me he sentido mejor.

—No estás acostumbrada a beber, ¿verdad?

—No. Soy una chica terriblemente aburrida que se pasa las noches encerrada en casa tomando chocolate y viendo la televisión.

—No me pongas en los labios palabras que yo no he dicho —contestó, sonriendo muy despacio.

—Bebo de vez en cuando, pero siempre he pensado que es un poco triste estar solo con la compañía de una botella de vino barato.

—No tiene por qué ser barato.

Por alguna razón, su respuesta le pareció profunda.

—Sí. Eso marcaría diferencias. Estaría bien quedarse en casa con una botella de vino caro por única compañía.

—Ahora sí que nos entendemos.

El silencio que siguió al comentario fue tan pronunciado que Bella casi podía oír como los músculos de su estómago se retorcían. Estaba tan cerca. Tenía la respiración tan alterada, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por temor a desmayarse.

Así que no lo vio cuando se aproximó a ella, apoyándose en ambos brazos del sillón. Sólo le sintió, sintió su boca hambrienta en sus labios, su lengua húmeda y decidida, y con un suspiro, devolvió su beso sin contemplaciones.


	9. Cap 8 El principio del fin

**hola que tal como han estado**

**lamento haber tardado en subir el capitulo **

**acabo de volver a mi casa despues de unos dias en mi ciudad natal, la verdad es que siento un poco de nostalgia... en fin**

**por fin lo que estaban esperando... he aki la clasificcación M**

**la verdad es que el lemon es mas bien lijero... pero algo es algo  
>ojala les guste el capitulo ya solo faltan 2 mas para el final<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

«¿Bueno, ¿por qué no?», fue lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza a Bella al rodear el cuello de Edward con los brazos. Él la tomó en brazos con suma facilidad y la llevó al sofá. Tenía los ojos cerrados y bajo la blusa sentía palpitar sus pechos en espera de sus caricias.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde Emmett. De hecho había olvidado cómo se había sentido con él, y los pocos recuerdos que hubieran podido quedarle, se habían disipado por la desilusión que había sido volver a verlo.

Bajo su espalda, el sofá era tan cómodo como una pequeña cama. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en uno de os cojines y no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por temor a deshacer el hechizo. Pero al final no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo al sentir que su boca se separaba. La estaba mirando a escasos centímetros de su cara.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres estar aquí?—le preguntó, y ella sonrió de medio lado. Qué pregunta tan injusta. ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle esa posibilidad cuando su cuerpo estaba ya en un punto de no retorno?

—¿Aquí en lugar de dónde?

—En lugar de en mi habitación, en mi cama.

—Tienes un sofá muy cómodo. ¿Lo compraste pensando en esto?

—En lugar del asiento trasero de un taxi, de camino a tu casa.

Bella no contestó, sino que tiró de él colocándolo entre sus piernas, aunque tuvo que pelear un poco con su falda para hacerlo.

Edward volvió a besarla en los labios, las mejillas, el cuello, las orejas… Con suavidad, tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás sujetándola por el pelo, y Bella perdió la facultad de respirar cuando él dibujó la base de su cuello con la lengua.

Vagamente pensó que aquel era el húmedo y resbaladizo camino a la ruina, pero su cuerpo estaba ya más allá de importarle algo así.

Siguió besándola a medida que desabrochaba los botones de su blusa y el sujetador.

La verdad era que apenas necesitaba llevarlo porque sus pechos no eran grandes. Un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza: un comentario de Emmett al tocarla por primera vez. «Eres la primera mujer por la que me he sentido atraído y que no tiene los pechos generosos».

—No es que tenga precisamente una talla cien —le dijo como disculpa y Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Y desde cuándo importa eso?

—¿No te importa?

—No soy tan superficial como tú crees en lo que se refiere al sexo opuesto.

Y como si quisiera demostrarlo, se llevó a la boca uno de sus pezones, excitándolo con la lengua y con los dientes hasta que Bella se sintió a punto de desmayarse de puro placer.

Se sentía como una virgen. Cada caricia, cada roce le parecía nuevo. Pero su respuesta no era vergonzosa ni tímida, sino que se dejaba arrastrar por lo que el deseo le dictaba, un deseo que nunca había experimentado con tanta intensidad.

—Quítate la ropa —murmuró él con voz rota, mientras él se quitaba la camisa y el resto de la suya.

Bella se quedó como hipnotizada. Habían existido tantas barreras mudas pero bien definidas entre ellos, habían trabajado tanto tiempo juntos sin que el sexo interfiriera en su relación, que verlo desnudo delante de ella fue una revelación.

Edward apagó la luz del techo y encendió dos pequeñas lámparas auxiliares. Bella siguió, prendada, sus movimientos.

Verlo así había despertado una respuesta tan intensa en ella que casi la asustaba. Con Emmett, el sexo había tendido a ser una experiencia apresurada y sudorosa, una pasión tórrida que terminaba apenas acababa de comenzar, y como él había sido su primer amante, había dado por sentado de que así debía ser.

Pero en aquella ocasión, nada era apresurado. Se quitó la falda y el sujetador sin dejar de mirarlo, disfrutando de la forma en que sus ojos le hacían sentir vulnerable y ardiente al mismo tiempo.

Cuando fue a quitarse las medias, Edward le inmovilizó las manos para hacerlo él mismo.

El efecto de aquel lento interludio acabó con cualquier rastro que el alcohol hubiera podido dejar en su cuerpo. Pero en lugar de catapultarla a la luz de la razón, tuvo el efecto contrario. Lo deseaba, dijera lo que dijese el sentido común. La necesidad, el deseo y la curiosidad se fundieron en algo que no pudo controlar. Durante los últimos años, ningún hombre había despertado en ella algo ni remotamente parecido a la atracción sexual, y lo que sentía en aquel momento era demasiado sobrecogedor como para ignorarlo.

Edward le hizo abrir las piernas y fue explorando su cuerpo con la boca y las manos, saboreando la curva de sus pechos, acariciando los pezones con los pulgares, con la lengua, hasta que Bella deseó gritar.

Deslizó las manos bajo el elástico de su ropa interior, y poco a poco, fue bajando sus bragas y Bella perdió la respiración cuando su lengua buscó su lugar más íntimo. Gimió y se retorció, conteniendo a duras penas la necesidad de sentirse satisfecha, y al final tuvo que apartarlo. Pero Edward volvió a lo que había estado haciendo antes, y cuando ella temió tener que volver a apartarlo, la penetró con movimientos rítmicos, movimientos que terminaron por empujarla a un clímax estremecedor.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo el tumbado sobre ella, antes de que alguno dijese una palabra? Pareció toda una eternidad, pero sólo podía haber sido cuestión de minutos. De pronto, se sintió exhausta.

—Como siga aquí mucho tiempo, me voy a quedar dormida —le dijo, conteniendo un bostezo.

—Espero no tener que tomarlo en cuenta. Mi atractivo masculino podría resentirse —bromeó, y le apartó el pelo de la cara para poder mirarla.

—Debe de ser por la cantidad de alcohol que he bebido esta noche. Me está pasando factura —se frotó los ojos—. Tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?—¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?—. Pues porque mi cama me está esperando.

Intentó incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió.

—Mi cama es mucho más adecuada —murmuró, frotándose contra su cuello hasta que el taxi y su cama solitaria le parecieron casi insoportables.

—¡No! ¡Basta!—le dijo riéndose, y se levantó del sofá para empezar a vestirse.

Él se puso los pantalones, pero dejó el cinturón sin abrochar.

—Me parece una tontería que tengas que volver a tu casa, pudiendo quedarte aquí.

No era una tontería. Tenía sentido. Para ella, quedarse allí a pasar la noche sugería algo que iba más allá del contacto físico. Sugería una intimidad que la inquietaba. Sugería sentar las bases de una relación. Al menos para ella. Para él seguramente no sugería absolutamente nada.

Así que llamó a un taxi que fuera a recogerla en media hora, y se aseguró de esperarlo de pie. No quería ponerse demasiado cómoda, porque no quería que Edward pudiese convencerla de que se quedara.

—Todo esto es muy poco ortodoxo —dijo, tomando un sorbo de la taza de café que él le había preparado. Ahora que había vuelto a pensar con lucidez, estaba empezando a preguntarse qué iba a ocurrir.

—Nada ortodoxo —se acerco a ella y apoyó una mano a cada lado, sobre la encimera—. Pero muy placentero —utilizó un dedo para apartar la taza de café y la besó en los labios—. Hace tiempo que deseaba hacerte el amor.

—No te creo.

Si había algo que había aprendido de Emmett, era a no confiar en lo que los hombres decían bajo la influencia de la atracción física.

—No seas tan cínica —murmuró.

—Soy demasiado mayor para romanticismos.

—Yo también.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—Así que, en otras palabras, esto no ha sido más que sexo.

—¿No ha sido más que sexo? Lo haces parecer una mera función biológica. Como estornudar.

Edward sonrió y volvió a besarla, aquella vez con más intensidad, pero la señal de alarma ya había saltado en la cabeza de Bella. Podía ser que él no hubiera utilizado truco alguno para conquistarla, pero el resultado ¿no había sido el mismo? Había pasado por alto el ritual del cortejo, pero eso no le hacía más sincero de lo que Emmett lo había sido.

—El taxi llegará en cualquier momento —protestó cuando él deslizó las manos bajo la chaqueta para acariciar sus pechos. Dejó la taza en el fregadero y cubrió sus manos con las suyas—. ¿Voy a poder seguir trabajando para ti?—preguntó sin rodeos.

Edward acarició sus pezones por encima del sujetador y ella los sintió endurecerse.

—Acabo de subirte el sueldo. ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer que te buscases otro trabajo?—respondió al tiempo que hábilmente, liberaba sus pechos del sujetador.

—Edward, por favor…

—Encantado de complacerte.

La subió a la encimera, desabrochó su blusa por completo y cubrió uno de sus pezones con la boca. Bella arqueó la espalda y suspiró.

—Tenemos que hablar…—dijo, y él empezó a acariciarla entre las piernas—. ¡No…

—¡Sí! Abre los ojos y mírame, Bella.

Ella obedeció, pero con un tremendo esfuerzo. Estaba poniéndola al borde del abismo otra vez, pero en aquel instante alguien llamó a la puerta y Bella lo empujó para bajarse a toda prisa de la encimera, vestirse e intentar recuperar la compostura.

Había preguntas por hacer, pero se había hecho demasiado tarde para hacerlas en aquel momento. Recogió su bolso y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando él sujetó su mano.

—En el trabajo, seguiremos como siempre —dijo perezoso y arqueando una ceja, como esperando un desacuerdo por su parte.

—Como siempre.

Bella levantó la cara hacia él y Edward la besó brevemente en los labios. Después, abrieron la puerta al taxista, que ya estaba dando golpes con el pie en el suelo de impaciencia y que, en cuanto los vio, sonrió con malicia. Bella decidió que no le daría propina.

Pero las cosas no volvieron a la normalidad. De hecho, durante los días siguientes tuvo la sensación de haber perdido contacto con la realidad y estar flotando en algún otro hemisferio.

Su eficiencia en el trabajo no se resintió, pero había una atmósfera eléctrica entre ellos. Bella le sentía mirarla cada vez que se sentaba frente a él para tomar notas, y sentía una poderosa corriente cada vez que se rozaban por casualidad. Estaba segura de que él también la sentía. Los días transcurrieron en una atmósfera de excitación constante, y las noches fueron consagradas a satisfacer esa necesidad.

Pero, ¿adónde los conducía todo aquello? Ella no lo preguntó, y él no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. La estabilidad de la relación era algo en lo que no debía pensar, y era consciente de ello.

Y eso estaba bien, se decía mientras veía la televisión acomodada en su sillón. Hacía quince días que no pasaba una velada sola, y estaba echando de menos a Edward.

Lo echaba de menos. El pensamiento empezó a zumbarle en la cabeza como si fuese un enjambre de abejas que hubiera salido de su panal de pronto. Quitó el volumen de la televisión y, en el silencio, su cabeza empezó a enviarle la información que había estado ocultándose a sí misma durante semanas, durante meses, desde siempre.

«Estoy enamorada de él», se dijo, desmayada. Debería haberlo anticipado, pero no había sido así. Estaba tan convencida de que sus sentimientos estaban presos en algún lugar escondido de sí misma que darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido la aturdió.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Cuándo había rendido su corazón ante Edward Cullen?

Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa mientras intentaba lidiar con las implicaciones.

Sentirse atraída por Edward Cullen era una cosa. Algo comprensible siendo él como era. ¿Pero enamorarse? El amor era algo completamente distinto. El amor echaba raíces, requería un compromiso; de no ser así, era algo hueco y sin significado, y él no la quería. De hecho, esa palabra no había aparecido jamás en sus labios, ni siquiera en los momentos de pasión desbordada.

Empezó a pasearse por la habitación, abrazándose a sí misma en un gesto protector. Con Emmett, no había sido así. Con Emmett ella era joven, vulnerable, enamorada de la idea de estar enamorada de alguien. Pero aquello… aquello era como sentir la descarga de un rayo en el centro mismo de su ser. No quería estar enamorada, o al menos, no quería estarlo de Edward Cullen. Lo estaba y no podía negarlo, y tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. No iba a poder salir indemne de aquella relación. Saldría herida, fatalmente herida, y cuanto más permitiera que durase aquella relación, más dolor le esperaría.

También cabía la posibilidad de seguir tal y como estaban con la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, si es que el tiempo estaba de su parte, Edward llegase a sentir algo por ella; pero la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera era tan remota que ni siquiera merecía la pena considerarla.

—Tengo que hacer algo.

Había pronunciado las palabras en alto. Menos mal que Rosalie no estaba en casa.

Pero sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer: marcharse. No podía desandar el camino andado porque él le preguntaría por qué y no quería que sospechase, ni siquiera por un instante, que ella había llegado mucho más allá que él. Además, era poco probable que alguna mujer lo hubiese dejado, así que lo consideraría como un desafío a superar.

Sólo había una forma de acabar con aquello, y era que la despidieran. Había una sola forma de lograrlo… Últimamente había visto a Emmett con asiduidad; parecía emplear todo su tiempo libre en perseguir a Rosalie.

Pensar en que Edward la despidiese por una mentira le revolvía el estómago, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿De qué otra manera podía salir de aquella situación? Se daría las gracias a sí misma dentro de unos años, pero en aquel momento imaginarse una vida sin Edward era contemplar un abismo negro y sin fondo.

Esperó despierta a que Rosalie y Emmett volvieran.

—¡Estás levantada!—exclamó Rosalie al verla. Parecía un poco bebida.

—Estaba a punto de acostarme —contestó Bella, bostezando y mirándolos a ambos.

No habían hablado aún de boda, pero estaba segura de que no tardarían en hacerlo. Había una familiaridad entre ellos que pedía a gritos una convivencia. Era increíble cómo podían ser las cosas. Sobre el papel, eran dos personas incompatibles, y sin embargo, ahí estaban, como dos almas gemelas destinadas a vivir la vida juntas.

—Quería hablar con vosotros —dijo.

Años de reticencia le impedían hablar con comodidad de sus sentimientos, pero tenía que ser clara porque iba a necesitar su ayuda.

—Dios mío…—suspiró Emmett, se acomodó en una silla frente a ella y apoyó los pies en la mesa.

—¡Baja esos pies!—le reprendió Rosalie, empujándolo con un pie—. Esto no es un bar Emmett, así que pon los pies en el suelo, que es donde deben estar.

El protestó entre dientes, pero obedeció mirándola con adoración.

—Tú dirás —dijo Rosalie sentándose a su lado.

—Tengo un problema. He estado saliendo con alguien…—empezó.

—Edward Cullen —anunció Emmett con una sonrisilla y cuando Bella lo miró sorprendida, se explicó—. En cuanto os vi juntos, supe que había algo ente vosotros. Es que soy muy perceptivo, ¿sabes?—añadió, mirando a Rosalie.

—Tan perceptivo como un espía sordo —contestó Rosalie sin dejar de mirar a Bella—. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Has estado saliendo con tu jefe?

—Y tengo que terminar con él.

Bella bajó la mirada porque no quería que vieran la tristeza que la embargaba.

—¿Por qué?—Rosalie no parecía comprenderlo—. A mí me parece un buen partido —miró a Bella y asintió despacio—. Ah, ya entiendo.

—¿El qué?—preguntó Emmett.

—¿No eras un chico sensible?

—Es un talento muy inconstante.

—Ya. ¿Y cómo podemos ayudarte nosotros?

—No puedo romper con él sin tener una explicación. Tú no conoces a Edward, pero no consentiría sin una razón, y eso sería muy complicado porque trabajo para él.

—Pues entonces, cambia de trabajo —dijo Emmett—. No es difícil. Estoy seguro de que yo podría encontrarte algo en alguna de mis empresas. Lo harías muchísimo mejor que yo.

—No lo dudes —contestó Rosalie, mirándola con cariño—. Menos mal que has nacido con la cuchara de plata en la boca, porque de otro modo, no habrías podido llevarte a los labios ni una de hojalata.

—No exageres —se quejó—. ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?—le preguntó a Bella.

—La verdad es que quien tendría que hacerlo eres tú —le dijo. Unos meses atrás, sólo recordar su nombre la llenaba de amargura, y ahora le estaba pidiendo un favor—. Quiero que nos vea juntos…

—Y separaros utilizando los celos como excusa —adivinó Emmett.

Bella sonrió.

—Ojalá. No, quiero que me despida, y si nos ve juntos, lo hará.

Era una línea de razonamiento que Emmett no comprendía, pero asintió.

—Tendría que contar con el beneplácito de mi futura esposa —dijo mirando a Rosalie y ella le contestó que no tenía inconveniente y que, además, ¿de dónde se había sacado eso de futura esposa?

Una hora más tarde, habían trazado un plan, con el que se esfumaría toda posibilidad de ser feliz para Bella. Estaba ya en la cama y no dejaba de recordarse que sería lo mejor para ella; que aquella era la mejor y la única salida.

El plan consistía en que Edward los viese a Emmett y a ella en una situación comprometida. Abrazados, por ejemplo. Sabía perfectamente dónde localizarlo en cualquier momento, ya que ella se ocupaba de su agenda, y la fecha que fijaron fue la noche del día siguiente. Iba a llevar a dos clientes a una obra de teatro en el West End. Hasta sabía qué butaca ocuparía porque ella misma había hecho la reserva. Al día siguiente, reservaría dos butacas tres o cuatro filas más cerca del escenario, y lo único que Emmett tendría que hacer sería pasarle el brazo por los hombros. La imaginación de Edward haría el resto.

—Podrías estar cometiendo un terrible error —le dijo Rosalie a la mañana siguiente—. Podrías haber malinterpretado la situación, y en ese caso estarías destrozando lo mejor de tu vida.

—Y los burros pueden volar —contestó Bella con tristeza. Tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Qué iba a hacer el resto de su vida? Existir sin más. Cada hombre que se cruzase en su vida, se vería sometido a la comparación y saldría perdiendo, e intentó odiarle por haber convertido su vida en un desastre, pero no pudo.

En el trabajo, él percibió algo distinto en ella, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por parecer la de siempre.

—Muy bien —le dijo a las cinco y media, cerrando la puerta de la oficina—, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Cómo que qué ocurre?—contestó, sonriendo inocentemente. Estaba apagando el ordenador y empezó a ordenar su mesa con lenta y exagerada meticulosidad—. Es que tengo la regla —suspiró. Menos mal que había encontrado una excusa.

—¿Ah, sí?—Edward se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla—. En ese caso, espero que mañana te encuentres mejor. He hecho una reserva en un restaurante espléndido. Si pudiera cancelar lo de esta noche, lo haría. Pensar que tengo que pasar la velada con clientes cuando podría estar contigo…

Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Lo sé —dijo con una mezcla de comprensión y tristeza, y ambos salieron juntos de la oficina, tomaron el ascensor y tras despedirse, se separaron.

Tenía menos de dos horas para volver a casa, vestirse y llegar al teatro a tiempo de sentarse junto a Emmett antes de que Edward llegase.

Eligió con mucho cuidado la ropa, contando con la ayuda de Rosalie, que insistía en que aquel plan le parecía una estupidez.

—Estás enamorada de él ¿no?—masculló, sentada sobre la cama mientras Bella se vestía—. Pues disfruta mientras dure y tómate cada día como venga.

—Yo no soy capaz de hacer eso —dijo Bella poniéndose un vestido negro que era lo bastante pequeño como para ser provocativo pero no tanto como para no dejar nada a la imaginación—. Si siguiera así, me pasaría el resto de la vida esperando que cayese la hoja de la guillotina. Me preocuparía por cada palabra que pudiera decir, preguntándome si alguna de ellas indicaba algo más que atracción sexual. Sufriría constantemente.

—Ya estás sufriendo ahora.

—Pues sufriría aún más.

Se calzó unos incómodos zapatos de tacón altísimo, aliviada por la idea de que no iba a tener que andar mucho con ellos, y se sentó en el tocador para maquillarse. Rosalie siguió hablando, pero ella ya no podía escucharla, sino que se estaba imaginando cómo reaccionaría Edward cuando la viese con Emmett.

Llegó con tiempo suficiente al teatro, y Emmett, llegó cinco minutos más tarde.

—Sé que todo esto es una farsa —le dijo—, pero, ¿no crees que la has llevado demasiado lejos.

Pantalones oscuros, camisa beige, corbata negra, chaqueta beige y como guinda, un sombrero beige que le hizo prometer que no se pondría.

—Las cosas hay que hacerlas bien. ¿Ha llegado él?

—No, así que lo mejor es que ocupemos nuestros sitios. Prefiero no verlo aquí. Quiero que sea él quien nos vea y que saque sus propias conclusiones.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y las siguió hasta sus asientos.

Al pasar cerca de las tres butacas que había reservado, echó un rápido vistazo. No estaba. Por un instante, sintió pánico imaginándose que no apareciera, pero después se recordó que aún quedaba tiempo, que aparecería en el último minuto.

Clavó la mirada en el telón, sin contestar apenas a lo que Emmett le decía, y cuando las luces se apagaron y el telón se levantó, dio un respingo al sentir su brazo sobre los hombros.

—Puedes apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro si quieres —susurró media hora más tarde—. Verosimilitud.

—Una palabra muy grande para ti Emmett —susurró ella—. ¿Cuándo has llegado a la uve de tu diccionario?

—Muy graciosa.

No salieron al vestíbulo en el descanso porque a Bella le aterrorizaba la posibilidad de encontrárselo, así que no se movieron hasta que la obra terminó.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos un poco antes que el grueso de los espectadores —le dijo al oído poco antes de que el musical concluyese—. De ese modo, nos aseguraríamos de que nos ve, por si acaso.

—De acuerdo.

Pero estaba tan nerviosa que casi se desmayó al salir, y se aferró al brazo de Emmett más como apoyo que para fingir una relación.

Una vez fuera, se separaron tras darle ella las gracias y Emmett, con una azorada sinceridad, le dijo que esperaba haber expiado su culpa con aquel favor.

Eso nunca sería posible, pensaba Bella mientras volvía a casa en taxi, pero al menos todo había quedado suavizado.

No consiguió dormirse hasta casi el amanecer, y tan tarde era que no oyó el timbre del despertador, así que llegó tarde al trabajo y el estómago se le hizo un nudo al ver al hombre que estaba de pie junto a su mesa, las manos ocultas en los bolsillos y una mirada que habría podido convertir el infierno en un bloque de hielo.


	10. Cap 9 Actos y consecuencias

**hola **

**penultimo capitulo **

**dedicado a todas las lectoras **

**disfrutenlo**

**Capítulo 9**

—Llego tarde, lo siento.

Bella no conseguía conjurar la sonrisa, así que disimuló quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en la percha mientras mentalmente se preparaba para lo que iba a ocurrir. Era el momento de descubrir lo buena actriz que podía ser. Estaba de espaldas, pero sentía los ojos de Edward clavados en la nuca, y sintió un deseo irreprimible de quedarse donde estaba, de no darse nunca la vuelta.

—No he oído el despertador —dijo, volviéndose—. Debía estar más cansada de lo que creía cuando anoche me fui a dormir.

Los ojos grises que la miraban eran fríos como el hielo.

—¿Podrías pasar un momento a mi despacho?

—Claro.

Edward entró en el despacho. Bella recogió su bloc de notas y un lápiz y encendió el ordenador, cualquier cosa con tal de serenarse. El corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho y por primera vez se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. ¿Y si hubiera seguido, manteniendo el amor vivo en su interior, esperando? Demasiado tarde para tal pregunta.

—Cierra la puerta —le dijo él, y ella obedeció. Sus movimientos eran pesados y rígidos, y tuvo que ordenarle a sus piernas que la llevasen a la silla que había frente a su mesa.

—Y puedes dejar el bloc. No lo vas a necesitar.

Bella lo dejó sobre la mesa, entrelazó las manos y lo miró, quizás por última vez.

—No pareces estar de muy buen humor —le dijo, ya que era lo que cabía esperar—. ¿Qué tal te fue anoche con esos clientes?

—La noche de ayer fue horrorosa —cruzó los brazos y se recostó en la silla, un pequeño cambio de posición que sirvió para distanciarse más de ella. El lenguaje corporal podía ser una poderosa fuente de información. Bella tenía la impresión de estar mirando a un extraño—. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

—¿Que dónde estuve… yo?—frunció el ceño como pensando—. Ah, sí. Fui al teatro. Un musical horrible. ¿Qué tal estuvo el que fuiste a ver tú? Era _El ángel caído_, ¿no?

Sabía que no lo era. Aquella farsa estaba empezando a agotarla y por un momento deseó apoyar los brazos en la mesa, hundir en ellos la cabeza y dormir. A ser posible durante unos mil años.

—No. No era _El ángel caído_. Fui al mismo musical que tú y no intentes mentirme, porque te vi en la sala.

Bella tragó saliva y dejó que el silencio hablase por ella.

—¿Te has quedado sin palabras, Bella?—le preguntó con una mueca cínica. Aunque su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, podría sentir un maremoto de furia creciendo en su interior.

El teléfono sonó, y él mismo contestó para decirle a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea que no le pasase llamadas hasta posterior aviso. Todo el tiempo sin dejar de mirarla.

—Yo… yo…

—¿Sí?

—Supongo que ahora vas a decirme que me viste con Emmett McCarthy.

Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho. No tenía sentido andarse con rodeos. Ni siquiera tenía que fingir el rojo de las mejillas, ni el nudo que tenía en la garganta, ni las náuseas.

—¿Puedo saber a qué demonios estás jugando?

—No creo que tenga por qué explicarte nada —le desafió, e intentó pensar que era otra persona quien estaba sentada frente a él, alguien que no tenía derecho a cuestionar sus acciones, alguien a quien ella pudiera contestar con indignación al entrometerse en su vida.

—Pues te equivocas —replicó con un tono engañosamente suave—. Vas a darme una explicación completa, y no vas a parar hasta que yo decida que ya ha sido suficiente.

—¿Y si no qué, Edward? No somos niños en un parque. No puedes obligarme.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese hombre?

—Ya te lo he dicho: fuimos al teatro. No creo que estuviera haciendo nada malo, y no habría quedado con él de haber estado tú libre.

—De modo que mientras el gato no está… ¿es eso? ¡Contéstame!—gritó cuando ella no dijo nada.

—¡No entiendo dónde está el problema! ¡No nos pertenecemos el uno al otro!

Ella también subió la voz. Estaba temblando y de poder, habría salido corriendo de allí, pero se quedó.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

—Sé que Emmett no te gusta, pero…

—Estoy empezando a comprender —dijo, y la miró con disgusto—. Creo que estoy empezando a comprenderlo todo. ¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Pensaste que McCarthy podía estar empezando a perder interés?

—¿Cómo?

Aquel comentario era incomprensible para ella.

—¿Cuándo empezaste con McCarthy? ¿Cuándo os acostasteis por primera vez? ¿Fue en Highfield House?

Qué ironía. Tenía razón, pero no se imaginaba en qué circunstancias.

—Sí, me he acostado con Emmett, y sí, fue en Highfield House.

Le había dicho la verdad, pero la verdad no era lo que él creía.

—Comprendo.

«No, no comprendes nada. ¿Cómo ibas a comprender? Si así fuera, te darías cuenta de lo completamente enamorada que estoy de ti y que tú eres el único hombre al que le he entregado mi corazón».

—¿Y qué ha pasado Bella? ¿Es que empezó a perder interés una vez te acostaste con él?—no esperó una respuesta—. ¿Fue entonces cuando decidiste conseguirme a mí para poder darle celos?

—¿Cómo dices?

La sugerencia era tan absurda que se preguntó si le habría oído bien.

—Sorprendida por la acusación, ¿eh?

Se apoyó sobre la mesa, y aunque aún estaban separados, Bella se recostó instintivamente en su silla. Parecía querer estrangularla.

—O quizás lo que te sorprende es que haya sido capaz de adivinar tus manejos. Porque eso ha sido, ¿verdad? Un manejo. Debiste pensar que, saliera como saliese, no perdías nada. Si McCarthy decidía que no quería seguir contigo, siempre podías quedarte conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, estabas acostándote con dos hombres a la vez —lanzó un puño contra la mesa y Bella dio un respingo—. ¡Podría matarte con mis propias manos!

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu orgullo ha resultado herido?—las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente—. Crees que soy una manipuladora que…

—¿Es que vas a atreverte a negarlo?

—¿Para qué? Crees que yo te he manipulado, pero tú también me has utilizado a mí. Me has hecho el amor encantado, pero en realidad, ¿qué ha significado para ti? Si eres tan entusiasta de la verdad, ¿por qué no admites la tuya propia? ¿Por qué no admites que me habrías dejado sin tan siquiera volver la vista atrás en cuanto te hubieras cansado de mí?

Tenía las mejillas ardiendo y estaba gritando. Gracias a Dios que las dos puertas de la oficina estaban cerradas, porque aquella clase de discusión correría como la pólvora entre el resto del personal:

—¿Cuándo decidiste que yo fuera un peón más?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir —dio unos golpecitos en la mesa con el lápiz que tenía en la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa—, ¿cuándo decidiste meterme en tu jueguecito? ¿Cuando empecé a mostrar interés en ti?

—No seas ridículo —masculló entre dientes. Estaba sudando, como si acabase de correr.

—¿Era Emmett el premio, o yo?

La miró fijamente y Bella tuvo que bajar la vista. Él asumiría que era porque se sentía culpable, pero como no podía negar nada, se dejó arrastrar por la marea.

—No es propio de ti olvidarte de qué obra de teatro iba a ver —musitó en una voz fría como el diamante—. No es propio de ti. Quizás lo he entendido todo al revés. Quizás esperabas que te viera yo en el teatro. Que te viera y que reaccionase deseándote más. ¿Es eso?

—Te equivocas —eso era verdad, y él debió leer la sinceridad de su expresión, porque su ira creció inmediatamente—. ¿Puedo marcharme ya, por favor?

—¿Marcharte? ¿Marcharte? No he terminado contigo todavía, así que no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que no me hayas explicado todo esto.

—¡No puedes obligarme a que me quede!—protestó, pero su voz carecía de convicción. Si él era perspicaz, se daría cuenta de que, si no significase nada para ella, se marcharía sin más.

—¿Dónde empieza la verdad y terminan las mentiras, Bella?

Ella no contestó.

—¿Tu madre está muerta de verdad?—preguntó, con una calma insultante—. ¿Era esa casa en la que habías vivido, o formaba todo parte de la farsa de dulzura que habías montado?

Bella se aferró a los brazos de la silla.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que mentiría en algo así?

Él pasó por alto la pregunta.

—¿Y lo de la imagen de mojigata? ¿Era cierta, o sólo otro truco para que cayese en tus redes?

—¡No tengo por qué contestar a tus preguntas!

Pero seguía pegada a la silla, agonizando por sus insinuaciones, pero aún más por la idea de alejarse de él para siempre. Por un instante se preguntó si debía confesarlo todo, confesar lo mucho que lo quería, ponerle fin a aquella ridícula charada, pero considerarlo era aún más horrible. Además, a aquellas alturas, hasta cabía la posibilidad de que lo considerase otra mentira más. Había quemado los puentes y no podía volver a levantarlos.

—Hay una cosa que no puedo soportar, por encima de todas las demás, ¿y sabes cuál es?

Una pregunta retórica. Bella ni siquiera se atrevió a formular una respuesta.

—Las intrigas. No puedo soportar a las mujeres que traman en la sombra, mienten y urden intrigas —volvió a golpear la mesa con el lápiz—. No puedo creer que me haya dejado liar por alguien como tú.

—Lo siento —contestó Bella, disculpándose por todo, incluso por las cosas que no podía decirle.

—Creo que ya está todo dicho. Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

—Eso es lo que te molesta de verdad, ¿no?—le preguntó—. No el hecho de que no vayas a volver a verme, sino el hecho de pensar que te he engañado.

—¿Pensar que me has engañado?—tanto se abalanzó sobre la mesa, que Bella agradeció el espacio que los separaba—. No irás a decirme que estoy equivocado, que no es verdad que te he visto abrazada a McCarthy después de haber admitido que te acostaste con él, ¿verdad?

—No, supongo que no —suspiró, derrumbada.

—En fin… es la clase de hombre que te mereces. Y pensar que te advertí que tuvieses cuidado con él.

«Pero no me advertiste contra ti».

—Supongo que eres consciente de que estás despedida.

Bella asintió. Por fin habían llegado al final. Habían tardado una eternidad. Aquella conversación se le quedaría grabada para el resto de sus días: cada frase, cada palabra, cada gesto. La reviviría una y otra vez sin dejar de preguntarse qué habría ocurrido de haber tomado otra decisión.

—¿Quieres que siga trabajando hasta que se cumpla el plazo que estipula la ley?—le preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente qué iba a contestarle.

—Puedes recoger tus cosas en cuanto salgas del despacho. Me ocuparé de que los de personal te hagan llegar lo que se te deba.

—Bien.

Se levantó, y a pesar de que las piernas le pesaban como si fuesen de plomo, apenas eran capaces de sujetarla. No tenía valor para mirarlo, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Por última vez.

—Sé que no vas a creerme, pero nunca sabrás lo mucho que lo siento.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Casi esperaba que él la detuviera. No le habría importado retrasar unos minutos más el encuentro con el vacío que la esperaba, pero él no dijo nada y al abrir la puerta, le oyó marcando en el teléfono. Todo volvía a la normalidad. Puede que pensara en ella durante un par de días, preguntándose cómo alguien con su experiencia en mujeres podía haber sido manipulado de aquel modo, pero con el tiempo, no sería para él más que un recuerdo desagradable.

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y sin hacer ruido. En su último cumpleaños, él le había regalado un pisapapeles que siempre había tenido sobre la mesa, y tras un segundo de duda, lo guardó en el bolso. Sería la única prueba de que él había existido.

No se detuvo a hablar con nadie al salir. Sabía que llevaba el dolor escrito en la cara, pero iba a dejar atrás aquel lugar y no le importó lo que pudieran pensar. Incluso había quien se alegraría.

Siguió funcionando durante el resto del día como un autómata, y para cuando Rosalie y Emmett volvieron al apartamento poco después de las diez, creía haber recuperado ya el control, pero cuando Emmett le preguntó qué tal había ido, no pudo contenerse y se echó a llorar. Cuando volvió a levantar la cara, se encontró con que Emmett se había ido, y era Rosalie quien estaba sentada junto a ella en el sofá.

—Lo siento —le dijo entre sollozos—. Te he estropeado la noche.

—No seas boba —replicó Rosalie con un esbozo de sonrisa, y la abrazó.

—¿Emmett se ha ido?

—Sí, pero no vuelvas a decir que lo sientes —hizo una pausa—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Ha sido una pesadilla. Me hizo entrar en su despacho en cuanto llegué.

—Ya sabía que lo haría. Es más, ese era tu objetivo.

—Lo sé, pero…

—La realidad ha resultado peor de lo que te imaginabas, ¿no?

—Mil veces peor. Rosalie —cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá—. Ha pensado que le he mentido en todo. Cree que soy una manipuladora, una oportunista… y lo peor de todo era que no podía negar ni una sola de sus acusaciones.

—Ahora ya ha pasado todo —intentó calmarla, y Bella asintió, aunque sabía que aquello jamás pasaría para ella—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el trabajo? ¿Por qué no te vas de vacaciones a alguna parte un par de semanas?

—Eso sería huir.

—Eso sería aclararte las ideas.

—No. Tengo que enfrentarme a esto cuando antes y seguir adelante —miró a su amiga e intentó sonreír—. Mañana empezaré a buscar trabajo.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Un té, un café… un coñac?

—No, gracias. Me voy a la cama.

—Un poco de alcohol ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

—Pero mañana me espera un día duro—«mañana y pasado mañana, y al otro, y al otro»—. Gracias por escucharme —le dijo, y se levantó.

—Mi contable te enviará la factura.

Bella se echó a reír y se fue a su habitación, pero tardó horas en conciliar el sueño, y casi deseó haber sucumbido a lo del coñac. Pero era verdad que el día siguiente iba a ser otra prueba de fuego y que, por otro lado, tenía que enfrentarse a la situación y confiar en que algún día, alcanzaría la paz.

Mientras tanto, tendría que llenar sus horas como le fuera posible.

Pasó la semana siguiente recorriendo varias agencias y acudió a tres entrevistas. Le propusieron tres trabajos y los rechazó los tres, no porque fueran malos, sino porque no podía soportar la idea de trabajar para otra persona. Pero el cuarto lo aceptaría, se dijo, diez días más tarde. El dinero iba a hacerle falta.

Estaba a punto de salir de casa una mañana, dispuesta a aceptar el trabajo que le propusieran, cuando sonó el teléfono, y el corazón se le paró al identificar la voz.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó, dejándose caer en la silla que había al lado del teléfono. Intentó controlarse respirando profundamente.

—El expediente Cooper.

—Ah.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que le había dicho, y no pudo evitar la desilusión. ¿Qué se había imaginado? ¿Que iba a llamarla para preguntar por su salud?

—Hemos buscado por todos los archivos y no lo hemos encontrado.

—¿Hemos…

No hubiera querido preguntar, pero la palabra había llegado a sus labios involuntariamente. Sabía que era una estupidez torturarse, pero no pudo evitar la tentación.

—Así es. ¿Podrías decirnos dónde encontrarlo?

Así que no iba a decirle quién la había reemplazado, y ella sabía que así no podría dejar de imaginársela: alta, piernas largas, elegante, inteligente y eficiente como nadie.

—Jasper lo pidió hace un par semanas.

—¿Y para qué demonios lo quiere?

—Parece ser que había tenido un problema con la facturación y quería consultar el expediente para intentar solucionarlo.

—Ya —hubo una pausa—. Supongo que habrás encontrado otro trabajo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —mintió—. En West End —añadió, decidiéndose por una nota exótica—. Trabajo para un productor cinematográfico. Muy estimulante.

—¿Qué productor?

—Preferiría no divulgarlo —replicó, alarmada por lo inesperado de la pregunta. Edward conocía a mucha gente y no sería difícil para él descubrir la mentira.

—Bien —dijo con indiferencia. Lo que ella hiciera con su vida ya no le importaba.

—¿Cómo estás?

Era detestable haber hecho esa pregunta, pero el deseo de seguir escuchando su voz era irreprimible.

—Bien —otra pausa—. Ésta no era una llamada de cortesía.

—Claro. Lo suponía —sintió que las mejillas le ardían por la humillación—. De todas formas, tengo un poco de prisa.

—Por supuesto. No puedes hacer esperar a tu productor. Gracias por la información.

—Si hay algo que…

Pero no pudo completar la frase porque él colgó. Se quedó sentada allí unos minutos, con el auricular en la mano, como esperando que de pronto pudiese cobrar vida. Después, colgó despacio y salió bruscamente de allí. ¿Es que no había aprendido ya que no podía dejarse llevar por los recuerdos?

En la calle hacía sol. El tiempo era fresco aún, pero el aire contenía la promesa de calor, y aquel tiempo le proporcionó energía, algo que no dejó de recordarse cada vez que la imagen de Edward la asaltaba.

Esa misma energía la ayudó a pasar la entrevista y casi a obviar el hecho de que aquella oficina era muy pequeña y necesitaba mobiliario nuevo, y que el director, que sería su jefe, era un hombre poco interesante. Hizo un montón de preguntas brillantes e inteligentes y fingió interés en lo que le explicaron sobre la manufacturación de recambios de automóviles. Dejó que le mostraran el departamento en el que iba a trabajar e intentó no pensar en que la moqueta estaba desgastada y sucia. Todo el personal parecía ser bastante más joven que ella, excepto las dos mujeres mayores con aspecto de solteronas que charlaban y tomaban café junto al fax.

—¿Y bien?—le preguntó Ben Cheney, una vez estuvieron de vuelta en su despacho—. ¿Qué le ha parecido?

—Unas oficinas pequeñas y acogedoras —contestó—. Todo el mundo parece llevarse bien.

—Desde luego. Somos como una gran familia —sonrió—. No es necesario que te diga que antes que tú han venido otras personas…—se inclinó hacia delante para hablar con confidencialidad—, pero si quieres el puesto, es tuyo.

—Me siento halagada —contestó Bella, sorprendida—, pero necesitaré un par de días para pensármelo. Tengo otra entrevista esta tarde, y después tomaré una decisión.

Se levantó del asiento y le tendió la mano, para evitar, por si acaso, otra visita a las instalaciones.

—De acuerdo —apretó la mano que ella le ofrecía con las dos—. Espero tener noticias suyas.

Aquel hombre le recordaba a un profesor que había tenido en el instituto, un tipo flaco como un espárrago que se reía de sus propias gracias, aunque nadie más lo hiciera. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar para un hombre así?

La entrevista de la tarde fue similar. Mike Newton, presidente de una compañía que manufacturaba papel, estaba enamorado de su propia voz, sonreía demasiado y retuvo su mano un poco más de lo necesario. No podía aceptar un trabajo allí, si es que se lo ofrecían. Además, parecía no haberle sentado bien su pregunta acerca de cómo se controlaba la tala de los árboles que se procesaban en la fábrica, y no podría trabajar para un hombre que carecía de ética.

Cuando le contó a Rosalie lo ocurrido en las entrevistas, su amiga la miró sonriendo con incredulidad.

—Vamos a ver, Bella —dijo, cruzándose de brazos—. El primer trabajo… ese sitio de motores…

—Demasiado pequeño.

—¿El segundo?

—Demasiado grande.

—¿El tercero?

—Ah, sí, la fábrica de muñecos… los muñecos eran horribles, Rosalie.

—Y para el cuarto y el quinto, tienes excusas similares, ¿verdad?

Bella enrojeció.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, y te equivocas. ¿Es culpa mía que de los cinco trabajos que me han ofrecido hasta ahora no me haya gustado ninguno?

—¡La mayoría de la gente bendeciría su suerte si le ofrecieran un solo trabajo, y no cinco!

—El último no sé si me lo darían.

—Pero, claro, la mayoría de la gente tampoco ha tenido un trabajo como el último que has tenido tú para comparar.

—No se trata de que haga comparaciones —murmuró—. Lo que pasa es que no creo que salga bien un trabajo si me precipito a la hora de escogerlo. Lo que quiero decir es que no sería justo para la persona que me contrata, ¿no crees?

Rosalie sonrió.

—Así que se trata de eso, ¿,eh? De preocupación por tu jefe, ¿no?—se echó a reír y se colgó el bolso del hombro—. Me conmueve tanta consideración, AH. ¡Eres un ejemplo para todos nosotros!

Y seguía riéndose cuando Bella al salir por la puerta principal, le lanzó un cojín, que no dio en el blanco por cuestión de centímetros.

Estaba preparándose una ensalada y dispuesta a sentarse frente al televisor para ver lo que quiera que hubiese cuando sonó el timbre. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, pero no le apetecía ver a nadie. Quería estar sola con sus pensamientos. Bueno, no, no hubiera querido estar sola, pero era tentador intentar crearse un universo alternativo.

Decidió no abrir la puerta, pero al tercer timbrazo, se levantó y abrió la puerta de mal humor.

Estaba aún vestido con la ropa de trabajo, pero a pesar de ello, parecía desaliñado. Se había quitado la chaqueta, llevaba el botón del cuello de la camisa desabrochado y la corbata floja. Bella se le quedó mirando boquiabierta. Ya había sido horrible escuchar su voz por teléfono inesperadamente, así que verlo le produjo la sensación de haberse quedado sin oxígeno.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba aferrada al picaporte de la puerta.

—¿Tú qué crees?—espetó—. ¿Que pasaba por la puerta y se me ocurrió venir a verte?

—Supongo que vienes a preguntarme algo más sobre la oficina —contestó, espoleada por su voz—. Me habría quedado unos días más apara asegurarme de que la persona que me reemplazase supiera dónde está todo, pero fuiste tú quien insistió en que me marchase inmediatamente, y me disgusta tener que soportar que aparezcas en mi vida cada vez que quienquiera que sea tu asistente no encuentra algo.

Sintió una punzada de celos por esa persona misteriosa que ocupaba ahora su silla, su mesa, y su despacho. Se los imaginó charlando, comentando el trabajo, riéndose juntos de vez en cuando mientras ella seguía perdida en su soledad, incapaz de sobreponerse. No era justo.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar?—rugió, mirándola con tanta intensidad que se sintió incómoda—. No pienso hablar contigo en la puerta.

—Podría tener compañía —dijo, odiándolo por perturbarla tanto y odiándose a sí misma por no ser capaz de controlar su respuesta.

«Débil y patética es lo que eres. Débil y patética».

—¿La tienes?

—No.

—Bien. En ese caso, hazte a un lado y déjame pasar. Ya es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una conversación larga y tendida.


	11. Cap 10 ¿Miedo de que?

**hola!**

**lamento mucho no haber actualizado en estos dias la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo y no habia podido**

**quiero agradecer a quienes sigueron esta historia hasa el final y me apoyaron con sus reviwes, gracias de verdad**

**aki esta el ultimo capitulo de la historia ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute adaptandolo para ustedes**

**quiero recordarles que ni la historia - Cathy Williams- ni los personajes - Meyer- me pertenecen, yo solo hago la adapatción con mucho cariño para ustedes**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kyla zheng**

**Capítulo 10**

Bella le vio pasar directo hacia el salón. Se sentía como una mujer hambrienta a la que le hubiesen colocado de pronto a la mesa de un banquete y se lanzase a disfrutar de cada bocado con fruición, aun sabiendo que la comida estaba envenenada. Se quedó donde estaba, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de entrada, hasta que él se volvió a mirarla.

Si había ido a charlar sobre más expedientes perdidos, esperaba que fuese lo más breve posible y que la dejase cuanto antes rumiando su tristeza.

—¿Dónde está tu compañera de piso?

Se había sentado en el sofá y la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—Fuera —lo cual era una pena—. Te ofrecería algo para beber, pero supongo que no vas a quedarte demasiado tiempo.

—Tomaré whisky con soda.

—Puedo ofrecerte un café.

Lo tomas o lo dejas, implicaba su tono de voz.

—Tendrá que valer.

Cruzó las piernas y siguió mirándola sin alterar su expresión.

Bella entró en la cocina, sintiendo el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta. No podía haber ido a su casa para hablar de trabajo. Eso podría haberlo hecho por teléfono. Es más, podría haber hecho que su preciosa secretaria lo hiciera por él. Pero si no se trataba de trabajo, ¿para qué había ido? ¿Para acusarla de unas cuantas cosas más? ¿Qué satisfacción podría encontrar en ello? Ya había pasado un tiempo. Debería haberse tranquilizado. Al salir de la cocina con las dos tazas en la mano, vio que temblaban ostensiblemente y tras entregarle a él la suya, se retiró a la seguridad de una silla frente a él.

—Estás temblando —dijo él, echando por la borda la impresión de que no lo había notado.

—No esperaba verte aquí —le dijo—. Supongo que no te sorprenderá, después de nuestro último encuentro en tu despacho —prefirió no dejarle contestar—. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Es por cuestión de trabajo?

—No. La verdad es que la persona que te ha reemplazado funciona bastante mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

—Bien.

Tuvo la sensación de que una mano gigante le estrujaba el corazón. Ya que no había nada más que decir sobre el tema, guardó silencio, y se sorprendió de que él tampoco tuviese nada que decir.

—¿Qué tal va tu trabajo?

—¿Qué?

—Tu trabajo. Ese que tenías con un productor cinematográfico. ¿Qué tal va?

Bella apretó los dientes.

—No hay tal trabajo. Te mentí —confesó. «¿Estás satisfecho? ¿Era eso lo que querías oír?»—. Pero supongo que eso no te sorprende, teniendo en cuenta la opinión que tienes de mí.

Apartó la mirada de él y tomó un sorbo de café.

—Pero no me mentiste sobre McCarthy y tú.

—¡No empieces con eso otra vez!—no podría soportar otra discusión sobre el mismo tema y sobre todo, no poder decir nada para defenderse. ¿Por qué demonios estaría allí? ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz?

Edward dejó la taza sobre la mesa y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas. Clavó la mirada en el suelo por un instante, y cuando volvió a mirarla. Vio en sus ojos una expresión dolida que nunca había visto. Parecía un niño al que le hubiesen negado un trozo de pastel por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza —la acusó—. Sigo dándole vueltas y más vueltas… sigo viéndolos a los dos en la cama, juntos… ¡maldita sea!

Se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

Bella sintió un perverso e inesperado placer ante lo que le pareció un ataque de celos. Debía haber significado algo para él si se ponía celoso. No era amor, claro, pero sí algo, lo bastante para hacerla sonreír.

—Me alegro de que te parezca divertido —espetó.

—No me parece divertido. Es sólo que… bueno, supongo…

—¿Cómo pudiste?

Estaba claro que no había querido hacer aquella pregunta, pero que se le había escapado de los labios.

—Tú no comprendes…

—¡No me digas que no comprendo!—dejó de pasear y en dos zancadas se plantó delante de ella y apoyó las manos en los brazos de la silla, atrapándola—. No hay mucho que entender, ¿no crees? Un nombre y una mujer se conocen y practican el sexo. ¿Qué es lo que puedo no haber comprendido?

Bella lo miró incapaz de articular palabra. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas confesarlo todo, pero una voz en un rincón de su mente le recordó que tenía buenas razones para no hacerlo.

—¿Qué demonios viste en él?

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Edward?—le preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Es porque no puedes soportar la idea de que Emmett y yo pudiéramos estar juntos, o porque piensas que te traicioné? ¿Es simplemente un problema de orgullo masculino?

—¿Y eso qué importa?—se apartó de ella y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Ni siquiera me he hecho esa pregunta. Soy incapaz de pensar con claridad en cuanto os imagino en la cama juntos.

—No deberías—¿qué razones tenía para no contárselo todo? Ya no podía recordarlas. Sólo sabía que los últimos días habían sido un infierno, y que las cosas no podían empeorar más, así que tomó aire y empezó—: no te mentí cuando te dije que Emmett y yo nos habíamos acostado, pero no te conté la historia completa —él la miraba con tanta intensidad que los nervios le atenazaron la garganta. Si decidía no creerla, allá él. Por lo menos podría decirle adiós con la tranquilidad de no estar atrapada en una red de verdades a medias—. Emmett y yo tuvimos una relación hace muchos años…

—¿Qué?

—Déjame terminar. Edward. Después podrás decir lo que quieras y marcharte —le dijo sin mirarlo—. Después de la muerte de mi madre, empecé a trabajar en Highfield House para el padre de Emmett. Estaba escribiendo sus memorias y necesitaba un ayudante.

—Y me dejaste pensar que había habido un hombre allí que…

—Y lo hubo: Emmett. Lo conocí cuando ya llevaba un tiempo trabajando para su padre. Yo era joven e inexperta y él entró en mi vida como un tornado —se levantó de la silla y empezó a pasearse por la habitación—. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Era un hombre mundano y sofisticado, y me enamoré de pies a cabeza —dejó escapar una risilla cargada de amargura—. Tenías razón al decir que Emmett es un hombre con el que hay que tener cuidado, pero yo no lo tuve entonces y me convencí de que lo que teníamos… conduciría a alguna parte —se detuvo delante de la ventana—. Al final le dije que yo necesitaba un compromiso de su parte, y entonces fue cuando me dijo que él no estaba preparado para tal cosa, y que creía que yo lo había comprendido así. Se disculpó mucho, eso sí. Supongo que yo no era nadie para él. Pasé mucho tiempo torturándome, pensando en lo aliviado que debió sentirse al librarse de una don nadie como yo.

No había amargura en su voz. Sólo estaba relatando hechos tal y como ocurrieron.

—Continúa.

Su voz estaba tensa, pero al mirarlo no pudo identificar la expresión de su rostro. ¿Piedad? ¿Comprensión? ¿Satisfacción al saber a salvo su orgullo?

—Llegué a odiarlo. Me había robado los sueños, para no hablar de tres años de mi vida. Entonces, cuando volví a verlo, tuve que enfrentarme al hecho de que si él me había dejado, en parte porque necesitaba hacer lo que se esperaba de él; es decir, buscar a la mujer adecuada. Pero yo también había tenido mi parte de culpa. Había sido lo bastante ingenua, lo bastante estúpida como para pensar que si yo quería algo más, él también lo querría.

—Lo siento.

—Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, Edward —se volvió a mirarlo—. Lo único que lamento es que dejé que ese fracaso alterara mi vida mucho más tiempo del que debería. Me vine a vivir a Seattle, pero seguía sintiéndome perseguida por ese fantasma. Ésa es la razón de que cuando tú mencionaste por primera vez Highfield House fue como si hubiese caído en un túnel del tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?

—Pues porque eso formaba parte de mi pasado y me había acostumbrado a mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿Qué ocurrió cuando volvisteis a veros?

Intentó parecer casual, pero no lo consiguió.

—Nada. No ocurrió nada.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas cruzadas y tomó la taza de café ya sólo templado entre las manos, consolándose con su escaso calor.

—Él seguía deseándote.

—Lo que ocurrió es que le sorprendió verme. Había pasado por un divorcio complicado, los dos habíamos madurado considerablemente y supongo que se imaginó que yo podía seguir siendo lo bastante estúpida como para continuar donde lo dejamos, ya que el destino nos había vuelto a reunir.

—Y no fue así.

—No. Se lo dejé claro desde el primer día.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te asediaba de esa manera?

—No me asediaba. Es más, mi compañera de piso y él están teniendo un tórrido romance. Supongo que la experiencia de haberse casado con una mujer supuestamente adecuada le hizo darse cuenta de que las personas son personas, independientemente de su clase social. Ahora que veo cómo se comporta con Rosalie, me he dado cuenta de que él y yo… bueno, nuestra relación no podría haber durado.

—¿Y te resulta difícil de digerir el que tu antiguo novio salga con tu mejor amiga?

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Por supuesto que importa —replicó, y Bella tuvo que frenar su imaginación, que amenazaba con desbordarse.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó, y contuvo la respiración.

—Porque yo no puedo soportar el hecho de que puedas sentir algo por McCarthy. O por cualquier otro —hizo una pausa—. Aparte de mí, claro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—le preguntó y su voz apenas se oyó. Ya no podía controlar su imaginación, y ésta se había desbordado con todas las posibilidades.

—¿No tienes nada más fuerte que beber? No puedo tener esta conversación bebiendo café.

Bella habría salido corriendo al supermercado más próximo a comprar una caja de whisky si eso era lo que se necesitaba para continuar aquella conversación. La cabeza le daba vueltas y por primera vez desde que se había marchado de la oficina, se sentía viva y llena de pasión.

—Hay vino en el frigorífico.

—Tomaré una copa.

Bella llenó dos copas, y estaba a punto de volver a sentarse en la silla cuando él la sujetó por un brazo. La presión fue suave pero bastó para dejarla inmóvil.

—Tampoco puedo seguir con esta conversación estando tú al otro lado de la habitación.

Bella se sentó en el sofá y se sintió a punto del desmayo al tenerlo tan cerca.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí, Edward?

—Yo no quería venir, pero no he conseguido controlar mis emociones. He salido antes con otras mujeres maldita sea, no soy un inexperto en lo que se refiere a ese tema, pero ninguna me ha afectado tanto como tú.

La excitación creció en su interior como la hiedra.

—No puedo volver a acostarme contigo —le dijo haciendo un esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué?—su voz estaba rota—. Te deseo. No, más que eso: te necesito. Desde que te fuiste, no he podido pensar en otra cosa. Me estoy volviendo loco —se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo y volvió a mirarla—. ¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado en mí?

—Por supuesto… —ojalá sólo se hubiera limitado a pensar—, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero no estoy buscando tener una aventura contigo.

—¿Qué buscas entonces?

Consideró cuidadosamente la pregunta. Quería decirle la verdad, por supuesto que quería decírsela, pero tenía que admitir que iba a correr el riesgo de una segunda humillación. Una repetición de lo ocurrido con Emmett McCarthy. Cerró los ojos, rota entre el deseo de ser sincera a cualquier coste, y la necesidad de mantener su orgullo.

Pero, ¿no había intentado ya mantener su orgullo? ¿Y qué había conseguido?

—Fui deliberadamente al mismo musical que tú —le dijo, mirándole a los ojos—. Sabía que ibas a estar allí y qué butaca ibas a ocupar, así que saqué unas entradas en las que no pudieras dejar de verme.

Edward no dijo nada, pero le vio apretar los dientes.

—Sabía que si me veías con Emmett, me despedirías.

—Comprendo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

—Que esta conversación no tenía sentido. He sido un imbécil por venir aquí —dijo y se levantó.

—¡No he terminado!—le gritó ella.

—¿Qué mas tienes que decir? Querías salir de mi vida y elegiste el camino más fácil.

—Sí quería salir de tu vida, Edward —contestó—, y sí, puede que fuese el camino más fácil, pero sólo quería desaparecer porque… porque tenía miedo.

Ya. Ya lo había dicho, y el mundo no se había parado.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—No puedo seguir hablando contigo ahí de pie —murmuró, y él volvió a sentarse—. Eras el primer hombre después de lo de Emmett —admitió—. Cuando empecé a trabajar para ti era consciente de que eras… atractivo, pero yo no me sentía atraída por ti. O al menos, eso creía yo. Es difícil estar segura, porque después de lo de Emmett, me había acostumbrado a ignorar a todos los hombres —entrelazó las manos—. No sé cuándo cambió todo, pero así fue. Y sólo sé que cuando me fui de vacaciones con Rosalie lo pasé bien, pero estaba deseando volver a aquí, al trabajo… a ti.

Levantó la mirada esperando verle reír, pero estaba completamente serio.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que podía estar sintiéndome atraída por ti. Me había convencido a mí misma de que Emmett me había inutilizado ya para sentir, pero cuando volví a verlo en Highfield House me di cuenta de lo mucho que había exagerado su influencia. Supongo que de alguna manera el recuerdo se había convertido en algo más poderoso que la realidad. Era como haber estado viviendo a oscuras en una habitación y que de pronto alguien descorriera las cortinas y la luz entrase a raudales. Me di cuenta de que lo que había sentido por Emmett no era más que un enamoramiento juvenil. Y después, me acosté contigo…

—¿Y?

Bella tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar.

—Y entonces comprendí lo que era el amor —le dijo sin más—. Me acosté contigo porque me había enamorado de ti, y me alejé de ti por la misma razón —se miraron el uno al otro y al final sonrió con tristeza—. Querías la verdad, ¿no? Pues ahí la tienes. Ahora ya puedes irte a tu casa y descansar tranquilo. Has ganado. Tu orgullo sigue intacto.

Edward se recostó en su silla y guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que Bella deseó zarandearlo, gritarle. Quería que dijese algo, lo que fuera, pero que rompiese el silencio.

—Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta —dijo al fin.

—¿A qué pregunta?

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? Acabo de abrirte mi corazón… ¿qué mas quieres que te diga?

—Deduzco que lo que quieres es casarte conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí? Y si así fuera, ¿qué?

—Pues que acepto.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Habría oído bien?

—Y ya que has sido tú quien me lo ha propuesto, tendrás que cruzar el umbral de la casa conmigo en brazos. Eso que te quede claro.

Y sonrió despacio, una sonrisa que hizo cantar a su corazón.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Lo antes posible —él la llamó con un dedo y Bella se acercó despacio—. Por si acaso decides cambiar de opinión.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —le preguntó, incrédula.

—¿Pues por qué va a ser? Porque estoy enamorado de ti —se inclinó hacia ella y jugó con sus labios, dibujándolos con la lengua—. Cuando te marchaste del despacho, fue como si te llevaras parte de mí mismo contigo. No era capaz de hacer nada sin ti. No podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía concentrarme en nada. Cuando te llamé, lo del expediente fue una excusa. Lo hice sólo para oír tu voz, pero cuando colgué me sentí aún peor porque parecías tan… tan condenadamente normal, sintiéndome yo tan mal.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda y llegó hasta sus pechos.

—Te juro por Dios que creía estar volviéndome loco —gimió junto a su cuello—. Eras tú en quien pensaba mientras me quedaba dormido, y lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza nada más despertar, así que vine aquí decidido a poner en orden mi vida de una vez por todas. Es más: estaba convencido de que iba a ponerte un anillo en el dedo aunque tuviera que obligarte a aceptarlo.

Así que aquello era lo que una sentía al volar. Tenía alas y estaba sobrevolando las nubes. Cuando él le desabrochó la blusa y el sujetador, sintió que sus sueños se hacían realidad.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer esto en la cama —murmuró el, y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio.

—Sí, no vaya a ser que lleguen Emmett y Rosalie y nos encuentren en la cocina.

Cada una de sus caricias avivaba el fuego del deseo que ardía dentro de ella. Su boca, explorando su cuerpo, provocabas corrientes eléctricas en su piel que la hacían retorcerse y gemir. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado la fuerza de aquel sexo? Pero no pudo pensar más porque su clímax se acercaba y tuvo que aferrarse a él para que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo.

Fue ya después, cuando estaban inmóviles, enredados en un lío de sábanas cuando Bella le dijo:

—Hay una cosa más que quiero preguntarte.

—¿El qué?

Su voz era lánguida y cálida como la de ella.

—La persona que me ha sustituido…

—Ah, sí. Pues me temo que tendrá que quedarse. No puedo trabajar con mi mujer. Demasiada tentación para poder soportarla.

—Pues te advierto que esta mujer no aprobará a ninguna persona rubia, alta, guapa y delgada e inteligente como el mismo diablo.

—En ese caso, tendrá que irse.

—¿Quieres decir que es todas esas cosas?—se alarmó.

—Hombre, en lo de guapo no me he fijado…—le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja—, pero corren rumores en la oficina de que hay varias chicas detrás de él, así que supongo que debe de serlo…—sonrió—. No pienso presentártelo si puedo evitarlo.

Ella sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

—No temas, amor mío, tú eres ya bastante para mí.

—Al menos por el momento —contestó—, hasta que decidamos llenar la casa con unos cuantos más que se nos parezcan.

—Entonces —murmuró—, ¿por qué no seguimos practicando?

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>que les parecio? les gusto? lo odiaron? dejenme su comentario<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ahora a otros negocios...<strong>

**aki les dejos el sumary de la nueva adaptacion que voy a publicar ojala les guste si les interesa, el link esta en mi perfi**

Un padre para su hijo

La primera aventura amorosa de Isabella había terminado en desastre. Embarazada y sola, voló a Inglaterra en busca del único hombre en el que confiaba para que la ayudara, Edward Cullen... Edward se quedó cautivado al ver a Isabella, que se había convertido en una preciosa y seductora mujer. Se sintió obligado a ayudar a la amiga de la familia, y demandar la paternidad de su bebé era la única forma. Pero ser padre era una responsabilidad para toda la vida. Y el padre de Isabella esperaba que Edward y ella se casaran...


	12. volví!

Hola gente! He vuelto!

Jajaja

Bueno esta notita es para avisar que he vuelto a fanfiction después de mi baja temporal por depresión jajaja, kiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron su apoyo y me dejaron comentarios muy lindos…. en fin, solo para avisarles que continuare con las adaptaciones que deje pendientes y comenzare algunas nuevas.

También para avisarles que tengo una nueva pagina de Facebook en donde además de subir algunas noticias sobre actualizaciones y nuevas adaptaciones, también subiré reseñas y sinopsis de libros y novelas y donde también tendrán la oportunidad de conseguir algunos capítulos o incluso los libros completos.

Si kieren acceder a la información del Facebook lo único que tienen que hacer es ir a Facebook y buscarme como **kylafromthesky ** asi todo juntito y enviar la invitación, luego ir a fanfiction y dejarme un review en alguna de las historias o un mensaje en el inbox donde me digan que me enviaron la solicitud y su nombre en el face, ya que solo aceptare a usuarios de fanfiction de esta manera ya que el perfil será privado, o de igual manera déjenme un mensaje con su información de face y yo les enviare la solicitud.

Bien sin mas por el momento

Bye

Besos y abrazos Kyla


End file.
